Will of the Mind, Way of the Sword
by NyghtWalker
Summary: It only took a few words from a random hero, but it was more than enough to push a young Izuku Midoriya into following his dreams. Izuku refuses to give up, and is determined to prove everyone wrong about him. He will become a hero, even without a quirk, and nobody can stop him, not even All Might. Believably Strong!Midoriya Izuku. Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1: Ryuu

Hello everyone I'm back from the dead!

I know that some of you are expecting me to continue my other stories, but they've become so hard to write. There's no strong energy pulling me to write further into them, so I have to divulge into something new, so here it is!

I hope you like this one! It's much different from my others, as it involved a truly quirkless, but believable Midoriya Izuku. One who will be strong on his own and not need to rely on some super power or unknown ability like a lot of other stories.

Without further ado, enjoy!

PS: This opening chapter is much shorter than the rest of the chapters will be. This is basically the prologue to the whole buildup of the story.

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 1: Ryuu**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku had stars in his eyes. With notebook in hand, he wrote down everything he could about the hero in front of him, who moved like a bullet through the wind.

In the middle of the shopping plaza was a fight between several would-be robbers and a samurai looking hero, the former knocking them down and eliminating the threat quickly. The swordsman was knocking them away with ease, making sure they stayed down with a hit from the blunt side of his blade. With most of the villains down, a crowd had formed around the fight, staring at the quick but impressive display.

Izuku continued with his writing, but couldn't see any quirk that the man was using. The samurai man definitely had one. Every hero had a quirk and it was his job to write it down. He was on his third Hero Analysis Book and he planned to start a fourth one soon. All he needed was to find out what the man's quirk was and he was finished.

One of the bandits got up from the ground and sneered at the hero. Bringing his hands up, the villain clapped his hands towards the samurai, sending a shock-wave of energy towards the blade user, as well as the populous watching from behind. People began to scream in fear at the incoming attack, but a curly haired boy stayed absolutely still.

Izuku watched in shock as the man sliced the air in front of him, and as if magic, the blast charging towards him was gone! Izuku focused in on the samurai, as well as his katana that was shaking from the attack.

Was that his quirk? Maybe he could manipulate energy like the villain. Could it be vibrations? Or perhaps sound? Maybe the man was using something in his sword to cancel that attack. Izuku continued to mutter to himself, building up a storm of words that surrounded himself. Several other spectators couldn't help but peer curiously at the small and quick speaking child.

The Samurai launched forward and knocked the last villain out with a quick chop to the back of the neck, finishing the job quick. Izuku cheered, but many in the audience whined in sadness. They were most likely expecting something really flashy and amazing.

But to Izuku, it was incredible! His eight year old mind was racing about the man's speed and control, and how he was able to maneuver around those guys with such ease. What kind of training did he go through to get that strong? Maybe he could ask the man himself.

The police showed up not a moment later and started cuffing up the villains, leaving the hero to get the publicity and media that usually followed.

However, Izuku looked to the swordsman and noticed that almost everyone had left. Only a few people decided to walk up to the samurai man to talk with him. Izuku was confused why more people didn't want to talk to the hero. The man didn't look very mean looking and actually seemed kind of nice. He also saved them and their money.

Pulling out his Hero Pen, which he tried to get every hero to sign with, he made his way up to the hero, hoping to talk to the man with such a cool fighting style and quirk.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

With a click, his blade was back in his sheath, the few people that swarmed him no longer asking to look at his blade. All of them left after only a few seconds, not that he could blame them, it was a busy day after all, which was almost ruined by that attempted robbery.

Despite the successful fight, Bushido Blade was kind of disappointed by the lack of people that wanted to talk to him. He knew he shouldn't care about such things, as their live were more important than media, but still, he had a living to make.

As a pro hero, he was expected to be flashy and powerful, but he only got one of those right. Under his beliefs, he didn't find it necessary to fight so carelessly and with so much unneeded energy. He would prefer to finish the fight and make sure a little damage was done to the area and civilians as possible. It meant less clean up and more continuation of everyone's daily lives.

Alas, these beliefs were extremely unpopular to the spectators. Like the best heroes showed off, the audience wanted big flashy heroes with bright and overbearing powers. Ones that could level roads or take out the villains in a really impressive fashion, but those usually came with a cost that he didn't enjoy: Collateral.

He can't remember the number of times that Death Arms ended up wrecking parts of buildings he was meant to protect, or seeing on the news about Endeavor's latest _destructive_ fight. He couldn't stand to see such actions. The point of a hero was to save people before damage was done, not add to it.

So he would rather be less popular and more helpful than be an unneeded burden on the city's foundation. It wasn't going to make him one of the top ten any time soon, but he was okay with that.

"Excuse me!" Bushido looked down to see an adorable looking kid with a megawatt smile plastered on his face. "Bushido Blade-san, could you please sign my notebook?" In the boy's tiny hands were a red pen and a notebook opened up with a picture of...

Him?

Granted, it was not very well drawn, but the kid actually went through the time to draw him out, his hakama and all! It was a little endearing.

There was also writing next to his name that was a bit rushed and scribbled, but from what he could tell, it was like the kid was taking notes of him.

That was very endearing.

The pro hero smiled and took up the pen. With a simple but elegant penmanship, he wrote out his hero name right above the picture of himself.

Handing the pen back, the boy looked at the signature and his eyes sparkled with joy. "Thank you so much Bushido Blade-san!" The boy beamed at him, causing the hero's features to soften a bit more. No one had ever gotten that excited about his signature before. This kid knew how to make him feel important, and it was nice.

"C-Could I ask you a question?"

Bushido nodded. "What would you like to ask me, young one?"

"Do you have some kind of vibrating or sound wave quirk?"

The samurai's eyes widened. "Why would ask such a question, young one?" The boy curled in on himself and stared at him sheepishly.

"Well, I noticed how that attack coming at you was blowing stuff away as it got closer, meaning it was most likely a energy wave quirk because he clapped his hands to do it." The boy stared up at him with a look akin to amazement. "But then you cut it in half it with a slice and canceled it out, meaning you had to have something similar, like vibrating your sword or something, right?" The samurai continued to stare at the small child with nothing given away on his face.

It wasn't a secret of what Bushido Blade's quirk was. He didn't hide his ability, it just wasn't widely known to many because his lack of fame. That, and it wasn't a quirk that was widely broadcasted, unlike more flashy ones.

But from the looks of it, this kid had never met him before and figured it out after watching one fight. The child took notes on him and his fighting style, as well as collecting data on his possible quirk. The tiny child was able to figure out his vibration quirk just by watching the bandit's attack, noticing how he used his own ability to counter it.

Amazing.

Looking back down at the boy, he noticed the curly haired child was curled in on himself, most likely out of fear for 'exposing' a hero's quirk. Some heroes didn't like snoopy people who dug into their abilities.

"Young one, you have nothing to fear, I'm not angry, just surprised by your deduction. And yes, you are right. My quirk allows me to channel kinetic energy into my blade and vibrate my attack at an intense rate. You have quite the mind to understand that young one." Bushido smiled at the boy, who blushed under the praise.

"If I may ask, do you have some sort of mind quirk? You were able to figure that out much faster than most of my opponents do, and you were simply watching." The pro hero was going to chuckle a bit at the small joke, but stopped himself at the downtrodden look of the child. It was like the spark in his large eyes dimmed instantly.

"I-I don't have a quirk, Bushido Blade-san." It came out as a whisper, the wind nearly blowing it away.

But the hero heard it.

"I wanna be a hero still, even if I don't have one. I wanna help people and save lives with a smile." The boy looked up at him, his eyes now filled with fire. "Just like All Might! I wanna be a hero that saves the day!" Bushido Blade smiled. He could safely say that there was only one flashy hero he _tolerated,_ and that was All Might.

The man was as flashy as can be with such a powerful quirk, but despite that, at least he didn't try to destroy everything around him while saving the day. That was a plus in the samurai hero's book. It was why he was still the number one after all.

"M-Mr Bushido Blade-san, d-do you think I can be a hero?" A timid voice asked.

The hero found the confidence in the boy to shrink back in an instant. The boy had plenty of self doubt in himself, and it probably wasn't healthy for someone his age. He wondered why this boy seemed to be so reluctant on his dreams, despite the obvious.

Thinking about said dream, Bushido poked his brain. If it was any other hero, they would have told the small hero wannabe to give up or look into something more realistic, like police work or detectives. To stay away from the front-lines and let the _real_ heroes deal with the villains.

However, Bushido Blade had other ideas.

The swordsman smiled. "With enough focus and strong will, anyone can become a hero, in a way. However, to become a pro hero, you need something else..."

Izuku flinched. He knew the next words. It wasn't the first time he felt rejection for his dreams.

"You need a good heart..., and I do believe you have that, young one." The child's eyes widened as large as saucer plates. "While it may be a tough road and many with doubt you, I do believe you can become something extraordinary. You've already proved to me that you have a good mind, and a good heart, now you simply require the body to carry it all to the top." With that Bushido Blade left the child in his spot with those words and walked off, knowing there was more work to be done around the city.

The samurai knew better than to break a child's heart. It was a terrible thing and could lead adolescence on a dark path.

So he told the child what he felt would push him to be the best he could be. Whether the boy succeeded or not depended on his will to fight the system, and his drive to be a hero despite his handicap.

All in all, it didn't look good in terms of the boy's chances, but then again, he had no idea who the child was, or if he was as committed to it as the fire in his eyes showed.

Bushido jumped up and made it to the roof of a building, listening and watching for danger in the busy streets.

Hm, a quirkless hero. If only that could happen in this world of prejudice.

The samurai hero had no idea what he started.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Chapter End**

Yay! Izuku found someone who was willing to believe in him, even for a moment. Bushido doesn't realize how much that will mean to someone like Izuku.

I hope the readers of this story are happy with this chapter, as I promise to have more posted soon. Stay tuned.

Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Chou

Hello Everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Just so you know, this chapter does have some more mature content. I'm not going to go into details, but I have to give a warning about assault of the sexual variant. Please don't jump to conclusions, nothing bad happens, I just want to give extra precautions.

Anyway, lets continue on with the story!

Warning: This story contains slow build shounen-ai in the future. Don't like, don't read. Hitoshi/Izuku

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 2: Chou**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku Midoriya walked to kenjutsu practice with a smile on his face, his eyes shining with determination. He'd been practicing for months and today was his belt test.

After his talk with Bushido Blade, Izuku realized that the man was right and that he needed to get stronger if he ever wanted to be a hero. With that, he decided he needed training and went to practice on anything he could find.

He would go to the park and do little things like push ups or sit-ups, and under Bakugou's idea, decided that punching trees would help him.

It didn't though, and his Kaa-san was horrified after he came back one day with bloodied knuckles and ruined clothes.

After cleaning up her son, Inko talked with Izuku and Izuku told her about wanting to be a hero. The boy explained his talk with the samurai and the need to get stronger. While his Kaa-san was in support for his dream, she decided he wasn't allowed to punch trees anymore and didn't want him getting hurt.

Izuku of course complained and begged for approval to continue his practicing. How was he going to get stronger if he didn't train?

With that, Inko compromised with her teary eyed son and told him that if he wanted to train, then they would find him a real place to do so. She left it to Izuku to find out where to learn. She knew how brilliant her son was when it came to that kind of stuff.

She however didn't agree with his choice of Dojo.

Kenjutsu, or sword combat simply put, terrified her. The idea of her son playing with swords struck her in the heart like a knife and she was ready to refuse on the spot.

But a teary eyed Izuku managed to convince her to at least bring him to the Dojo once before making her final decision. It was there that she spoke with the Dojo's sensei, Tadashi Ryuhaki, and how Izuku wouldn't be working with real blades for years.

It relieved some of the tension in her heart, but she still decided to watch the first few practices for her son's safety. Her son would get knocked down, or a bruise every once in a while, but from what she could tell by his enthusiastic smile and the look in his eyes, he was happy with what he was doing, even if it hurt a little bit.

After the fifth practice, she knew her son was in a good place. She reluctantly allowed him to continue going and now the past few months of work was going to pay off for the small boy.

Izuku made his way to the center of ring, staring down his opponent with calculating eyes.

While he wasn't one to make negative opinions of people, he found Nonako to be an absolute meathead. The eleven year old never practiced his stances or katas, and often decided for brute force instead. He was dirty in combat, and disregarded the honor code of Bushido and its teachings. Then again, there was a reason he was still a white belt.

Izuku didn't even know why the older kid was in Kenjutsu. Maybe his parents made him.

"Seriously, I have to fight a runt? This'll be easy." Nonako pointed his bamboo practice sword at the eight year old, thinking it was a sure victory.

Izuku planned to prove him wrong.

"Hajime!" Their sensei yelled.

The older boy charged forward, slashing straight down when he got in range of Izuku.

However, Izuku was much smaller than himself and easily avoided it. With a quick re-position, he placed the edge of his own shinai on the boy's neck, signifying a clean hit.

"Point, Midoriya." Izuku nodded to himself. Four more points to go. "Nonako, please refrain from such brash actions. Remember that patience breeds more results than recklessness." Their sensei admonished.

Nonako growled a little bit and two belt testers took their place once more from across each another.

Izuku took a deep breath and relaxed. He could do this. If he remained calm and remembered his training, he would be successful.

"Hajime!"

This time, Nonako didn't charge, rather, he circled around Izuku, looking for an opening.

Izuku prepped himself and waited. It didn't take long for his opponent to come at him again, though this time it was different.

Because of the closeness, Izuku had no time to dodge and was forced to block. While he had good technique, the older boy easily beat him in strength.

Manako knocked his blade from his hands with a shove and pushed him to the ground. It should have stopped their, but the older boy decided to step on his arm for good measure.

"Nonako, cease such actions. You are both equals in the ring, and it is shameful to stoop to such a low degree." The boy didn't seem to care for Tadashi's words at all. His sensei sighed. "Point, Nonako."

Izuku felt the slight pain in his arm, but refused to give up. He knew he was smaller, and weaker, but he was ready to go to the next step, and if that meant beating Nonako, then he would do so...

"Point, Midoriya."

"Point, Nonako."

"Point, Nonako."

"Point, Midoriya."

"Point, Nonako."

"Point, Midoriya."

Izuku was tired and sore. Whenever his fellow trainee got the chance, he would try to hurt Izuku in some way. He hit his hands with his sword, knocked him in the gut, or even tried to stab him with the un-sharpened bamboo.

"Final Point, whoever receives this point shall win the fight." Their sensei said with power in his baritone voice.

Izuku was ready. He didn't care if he was in pain or that his hands were red from use, he didn't want to loose. He couldn't loose. If he failed here, then he was slipping up on one of his first steps to become a hero. He needed to do this, for Bushido.

"Hajime."

Izuku took the offensive, using slow movements and clocking side to side before charging in. While he was faster and more skilled, the downside was his size, meaning his reach was lower than his enemy's and he was weaker.

Nonako blocked his hit, but Izuku was quick to move onto the next hit, making sure to keep the pressure on the older boy.

It seemed his method was working, as he saw the frustration build on Nonako's face.

Izuku dodged a questionable hit for his groin, and continued his assault. He aimed for where his sensei always told him to hit during spars. Thighs, stomach, kidneys, shoulders, and feet.

Izuku felt his previous pains of the other rounds return, but he refused to give in. He didn't want to loose this chance to be successful and get past his first hurdle.

However, he slowed down the tiniest bit and his opponent saw it. With a heavy slice, Izuku was forced to block once again. He could feel his legs and arms begin to give out from under him. Nonako was smirking at him, and for some reason, it drove him over the edge. Izuku knew he couldn't win in strength, so it had to be somewhere else.

With a quick glance, he looked for weaknesses, hoping so see a flaw he could exploit. His legs were burning, and he felt like he would be on his knees soon. Nonako was enjoying this too much.

It was then that Izuku saw his chance and went for it. Sliding his hands up, he ducked down and avoided the pressure of the older boy's attack, managing to slide under his overly wide stance.

With his opponent's balance being questionable, Izuku took Nonako's foot out from under him with a swipe of his blade.

Standing up, Izuku pointed his wooden blade at the back of Nonako's neck, signifying his victory.

"Point, Midoriya."

Izuku's lungs were on fire, his body was a mess, and his sweat was pouring off him, but all the same, he smiled.

Looking to his side, Izuku glanced at his still downed opponent and offered him a tired hand. Nonako looked at the hand for a moment before taking it, a scowl on his face, but accepting the offer none the less.

Izuku almost didn't see it, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sensei nod to his actions and Izuku smiled to himself. Just because his opponent fought a little unfair didn't mean he deserved to be shamed.

And apparently, his sensei thought the same thing.

Walking out of the dojo in a blue belt never felt more satisfying.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Four Years Later**

Izuku curled the 20 kg dumbbells in his hands, going in sets of twenty each. The burn was intense and he felt like his arms were going to explode.

Ever since he got his Kaa-san to agree a few weeks ago, he started physical training to get himself into better shape. He only had less than three years to be ready for his dream school, and that meant he had to be ready for anything they threw at him.

Izuku was hoping to get stronger each day, even if only a little. He knew when to give it a break, and to let his body relax, but whenever he had the chance he was running, at kenjutsu,at the gym, or practicing his techniques in the mirror. It might sound embarrassing but one wrong move can lead to imbalance, and imbalance leads to falling and losing your live.

It seems weird for a twelve year old to think like this, but he had a goal in mind, and nothing was going to stop him. He understood that his dream would be laughed at, and that's why he pushed so hard, so he can prove himself, and prove why he deserved to be a hero. A protector. A savior to those who needed help.

If he wanted to be a hero, then he was going to need to put in ten times the work of any quirk user. Izuku placed the dumbbells down and went to the bench press, putting the weight at 40 kg.

He still had a long way to go, but he was well on his way.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Two Years Later**

Watching a fight between a large villain and a rookie hero was a boy at 5' 3", curly green hair, and a notebook firmly in his hand as he wrote down everything he could about the hero and his ability to produce wood and bark at ease.

He held back his muttering, knowing it would only garner unneeded attention. He simply stuck to drawing out the man's wooden covered head and the design of his body before going into details on his powers.

When Izuku finally looked up once more from his analysis, the rookie hero, known as Kamui Woods, was going in for his special move. With the expansion of his arm, the hero was hoping to bind the giant villain in a tree hold and subdue his attacks until the police arrived. In Izuku's mind, it was a good way to reduce collateral and keep the villain from hurting more people.

That was until a giant woman came in out of nowhere and began showing everyone what she was made of, mainly her impressive ass-ets. Then the rain of photos began, ignoring the downed villain who made a new crater in the road.

It was then that Izuku Midoriya walked off, completely disappointed by the lackluster ending. He was actually hoping to see Kamui Woods capture the monster man, but alas, it was taken by someone else. While he still enjoyed the actions of many heroes, he could already tell this giant new girl was only in it for fame, as her first objective after knocking out a villain was to look coy and wiggle her money maker. He was already down the street from the incident and he could still hear her going off about her rear and her 'impressive' skills.

He sighed. Just another day.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Since it's your third year, it's time for you to start thinking seriously about your futures. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now,... but you're all pretty much planning on going into the hero course, right?" Everyone began to dance around with their quirks, trying to out-do each other as they cheered in happiness.

"Sensei, don't lump me in with these rejects." A growl of a voice came from the back of the room. Everyone turned to the owner with anger, obviously not happy with the term 'rejects.'

Several began to scream in outrage at the boy's statement, but their sensei looked at the student at the center of attention and looked down at his clipboard. "Oh right, Bakugou, you're planning on going to UA, right?" The student in question jumped up onto his desk with a cocky grin.

"That's right, I aced the mock test. I'm the only one at this shitty school that could possibly get into UA." Izuku ignored the blond's spiel about becoming better than All Might and how he would be the new number one. It was obvious that the explosion user didn't understand who the number one hero was if he was basing it solely off of strength.

All Might had what Bakugou would never: a good heart and a sense of justice. It was evident he didn't have those qualities by his constant putting down of anyone who threatened his dreams of being the best.

"Oh ya, Midoriya wanted to go to UA too." Their teacher called out, much to the curly haired boy's chagrin.

Everyone looked back at the quirkless student with laughter and disbelief. It was obvious that they didn't believe he could do it.

Izuku Midoriya was wearing the school's classic uniform, his somewhat baggy clothes hiding the years of experience built up underneath.

He had grown his hair out a bit. It was still big and curly, but now it reached a few centimeters past his shoulders, looking like a wave of thick green curls. Some would call it strange, even feminine, but he enjoyed the length.

All in all, he didn't look intimidating in the slightest, but then again, that was what he was going for while in school.

"Deku!" Izuku avoided the stinging explosion of Bakugou's hand, though he backed away from the blond. "You're below the rest of these rejects. How can you stand in the same ring as me?!"

Izuku mentally sighed. Just another day at Aldera Middle School.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku made his way out of the classroom with a quick pace. He knew better than to stay behind and be at the mercy of kids who used their quirks for fun.

Passing through other students, his lack of height, even if he didn't like it, came into use. He was able to avoid the eyes of a certain blond classmate who was obviously looking for him. The explosive boy was looking around with anger, his friends backing him up.

Bakugou was probably still miffed about the whole going to UA thing. Izuku knew he would have to deal with it eventually, but he didn't have time today. He needed to get to practice and master his forms. He only had ten months until the entrance exams.

Making his way out of the school, Izuku saw Bakugou at the front of the gates and knew the blond was most likely waiting for him to get out. Luckily Izuku knew another way to the dojo.

Going to the side of the school, Izuku made his way past a small koi fish pond and through a half pipe tunnel.

He still needed to go through his kata's with sensei and focus his abilities with his blade. He did well enough with combat using the katana, it was the use of the blunt side that through him off. The weight proportions were a bit off when the curved blade was turned and it made him miss every now and then during spars.

He knew better than to kill in the name of justice, but using the side of his blade to knock someone out was still somewhat difficult, due to the differences between cutting forward and hitting with the back or side.

He was running short on time and needed to continue his training. He didn't want to make a mistake when he became a real hero. Lives were important and he couldn't make mistakes f he wanted to become one.

Izuku stopped his movement, the sounds of liquid building up behind him.

Quickly turning, he found a strange gelatinous creature pour out of a sewer drain, its large yellow eyes staring at him with a wicked look.

"A medium sized invisibility cloak."

Izuku dodged the creature's attempt to capture him, the sludge not expecting him to do so, judging by the look in its eyes. Izuku wanted to get away from this thing as soon a possible. It was obviously after him for a 'disguise' of some sorts, and from the looks of it, it was completely made of a strange substance. It got out of the drain with not problem, meaning it could morph its body any way it wanted and didn't care about physical damage.

That didn't fare well for him.

Izuku dodged another charge from the sludge, using his keen eyes and other forms of observation to watch its every move.

He hear the slime's tentacles come at him from the side, so he dodged. It sent several from the front, forcing him to slide under them. The creature continued its assault, but Izuku was avoiding the attacks, though with difficulty.

'I can't keep this up much longer. This thing is fast and I'm bound to slow down eventually, then it'll make it's final move. I need to get out of this area and find some help, maybe a hero with a quirk effective against liquid.

Izuku jumped off the ground, flying over the sludge villain. He twisted his body around and was upside down, his feet hitting the ceiling. Izuku took that moment to shoot towards the exit, an angered monster following behind him.

It was then that Izuku was grabbed from the foot and he couldn't pull it off him. He remained cool, but inside he was screaming.

He was caught.

"You know you move really well brat. It'll really help me out when I take your body." Izuku saw the slime come towards his face. Thinking of the worse scenario, Izuku bit his mouth shut, not caring if he might bleed a little bit. He tucked his neck in and shut off any forms of airflow from his nose, knowing what this thing was likely to do.

Izuku was enveloped by a mass of slime, the creature poking at any ways to enter his body. It ran along his face and over his mouth.

"Oi, brat, you better open up! That faster this goes, the less pain you'll be in." Izuku knew this thing didn't care about his well being. It was a ruse. Izuku felt liquid enter his nose, but it hit the block and was forced to stop. It tried to slid in between his lips, but he refused to budge.

The slime continued to push against his mouth and nose, but he held his breath and stood firm. Izuku thought happy thoughts tried to relax his mind, knowing that if he didn't calm down, he would be forced to breath sooner.

"You know, you're really annoying brat. I was trying to be nice, but I have another way in." Izuku thought it meant his ears or eyes, but then he felt slime soak his pants. Izuku's eyes widened in fear when he felt it crawl up his calves.

Oh god, please no.

"I didn't want to do this, but I'm in a rush. Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt... too much." Izuku knew he needed to be brave but he couldn't help but quiver at the look in the villain's eyes. It made him want to open his mouth and give in, but he knew that's what it wanted.

He was running out of oxygen and he felt his lungs were going to collapse any moment. He didn't know what to do, it was a no win situation.

He felt slime crawl under his clothes and he tensed up. Izuku let his cool attitude falter. Tears began to streak down his cheeks and he prayed for someone, anyone to help him.

Please, anything but this! He felt the unwanted feeling crawl closer and closer, wrapping him in fear and hysteria.

PLEASE!

The drain that the villain came out of blew open, a massive figure stepping out of it and staring down the sludge.

 **"Fear not, for I am here!"** Izuku's eyes widened at the sight of the hero. It couldn't be...

All Might.

The sludge's eyes mimic's Izuku's with equal shock. It sent out an attack at the hero, but the giant blond dodged it and reared his arm back as another came at him.

 **"Texas Smash!"** The attack blew away the villain in a blast of air, releasing his victim.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, air filling his lungs once again. Landing on the ground in a heap, he shook off the disgusting slime on his body, trying to remove any of the foul taint on him.

There was even some in his pants. Izuku bit his lip and shook his legs violently, expending the horrid liquid that oozed out. Izuku wanted to ball up, but took slow breaths to stop the actions.

He was okay now. It was safe.

 **"I'm glad you're okay."** All Might smiled at Izuku, who was trying comprehend everything. **"I'm sorry about getting you caught up in my fight, but I just moved here and wasn't prepared for such an incident on my day off."** All Might began to laugh into the air before running towards the spatters of villain on the ground. Izuku was left in shock, his mind spinning in circles at who just spoke to him and what just happened.

It was All Might!

The number one hero!

His idol!

He saved his life!

Izuku turned his head to see the hero emptying soda bottles and filling them with the disgusting goop of the villain, shutting the cap on it and sealing it shut.

It was really him. One of the few who inspired him to be a hero. The smiling Symbol of Peace itself.

This was his chance. Izuku pushed all thoughts away from his mind and walked forward. He needed to ask. If anyone knew anything about heroes, it was the number one himself.

"All Might!" The man turned around with his signature smile.

 **"Oh, you can walk, that's good! I'm sorry I disregarded you for a moment, but I had to make sure this villain was sealed up first."** Izuku nodded at the statement.

His logical mind was telling him that saving someone usually came first before the villain (2), but Izuku pushed those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time for hero analyzing. "I-It's fine, I just wanted to ask you something." Izuku looked up at the hero, who placed the bottles of villain in his loose side pocket. It didn't seem very safe.

 **"I must take this villain to the police as soon as possible, so please ask your question quickly."** All Might said with a smile, staring down at the much smaller, slime soaked boy.

Izuku took a breath. "Can someone without a quirk become a hero?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **End Chapter**

Yeah, the slime wasn't willing to wait around to take Izuku over with the threat of All Might coming in. I know it's pretty early on, but it will have significance later in the story.

I'm sure that you're wondering what will happen with All Might next chapter, but don't be crazy about it.

Anyway, there is more to come, so I hope you stay tuned for the net chapter.

Until next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Uma

Hey everyone! the next chapter is here! I'm just forewarning everyone very far in advance that I will not be taking any requests in this story. This is all for me to write, so I hope you're okay with what I have in mind for it.

This story will not be bashing on any certain characters, but it will be accentuating certain characteristics or them. They won't be too OC, but some characters will not be perfectly like their canon versions.

Anyway! Onto the next chapter of this wonderful story!

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 3: Uma**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku took a breath. "Can someone without a quirk become a hero?"

There was a pause between them, Izuku staring at All Might with hopeful eyes. All Might didn't move for a moment, most likely assessing the situation before raising his hand and shaking his head at Izuku.

 **"I don't believe it would be wise for someone without a quirk to become a hero. It's good to have passion my dear boy, but you must be more realistic with your life. It would probably be best to go into something along the lines of crime analysis or police work. You would still be respected without the constant dangers of hero work."** All Might turned around.

 **"I must go, young man, I do hope you have a good day. Be safe!"** With that, the Symbol of Peace was in the air, leaving behind the victim with no consolidation. Izuku stared at the spot All Might jumped off from, unable to move from his spot.

His hero... All Might... just told him to give up.

It was unbelievable. He wanted it to be a dream, but he knew better than that. It just happened. The Symbol of Peace told him to be 'realistic'. Part of Izuku wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away, to ignore everything and just give in to the demand of failure..., but the other side of him said differently. The part of himself he's been building up for years. The one that's pushed him to be the very best of himself and to never give up one his dreams. The voice in his mind that was there every day of his life, in training or at school, that told him that he would prove himself one day.

It had something to say.

'Give up? Who is he to tell me to give up? He might be the number one hero, but he doesn't know who I am, what I've pushed myself to do.' Izuku clenched his fists. 'I've worked harder than anyone to get to where I am today, and anyone who's told me to give in, I've ignored. Why should he be any different? I don't need his support to be a hero. I don't need his permission. I may be naive and idealistic, but I won't quit now, not when I'm so close.'

Izuku Midoriya turned around and walked away, soaked in slime and his passions burning brighter than ever.

'I'll be a hero, even if I have to stand up to you, All Might. My dream is to help people, and you can't tell me who I can and can't save. I'll make it to the top and show you. Show you that you were wrong.'

Izuku had training to do, and plenty of it.

'I will be a quirkless hero, and nothing will stop me!'

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The next day, the Musatafu Child Care Center found a hefty pile of toys donated to the building, much to the delight of the children living there. Many of them were now proud owners of there very own All Might toys and posters.

There was no name on the shipment, only a letter to the kids telling them to never give up on their dreams.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku continued writing down the notes of the teacher, ignoring the gossip surrounding Katsuki Bakugou.

After Izuku finished his training at the dojo yesterday, he walked home to find his Kaa-san watching the news about a villain attack that happened earlier in the day.

Apparently a certain sludge villain captured his classmate and was using him like a crude puppet to destroy a shopping plaza. Izuku knew immediately who the sludge was after one glance of the recording. The same one All Might planned on taking to the police.

So much for doing his job.

To make matters worse, The Symbol of Peace comes in and saves the day with one punch, making him look like that much more of a benevolent savior.

Izuku had nothing against getting some media for doing a good job, but All Might caused the whole situation in the first place. It was obvious All Might dropped the villain or something and he got out to cause more mayhem. The number one hero cleaned up his mess, but the damage was done.

A student was almost killed and several were injured in the attack, along with a whole area being decimated by fires and collateral from explosions. Izuku could easily tell someone about what he knew, but who would believe him when he said All Might let the villain out in the beginning of it all?

So he went on with his work, ignoring the blond who was surrounded with curious onlookers. Izuku understood what Bakugou went through in the attack, but knew better than to talk to the blond. He seemed to be in an extra sour mood today, not that the long curly haired boy could blame him.

Izuku would be in a foul mood too if some disgusting sludge villain used him to hurt innocent people.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku dodged a slice to his head, parrying away the attacks threatening to hurt him. He countered and knocked his opponent's balance off center, allowing him to take advantage of the fight.

He was unrelenting, but calculating, targeting his opponent's weak points and blind spots. The older boy was unable to stop him as he was forced to the edge of the ring by the small Midoriya.

With a final move, he removed his enemy's blade from his hand and pointed his own at his throat.

"Relax." Izuku sighed in relief and handed the blunt sword to his sensei, his opponent doing the same.

"Well done you two. Izuku, you've improved a great deal in these past few months. It's obvious that you've been pushing yourself for a reason." Izuku bowed with a smile.

"Osu!"

"Nonako, you did extremely well today, but you need to remember where your feet are. Should you re-position in combat, watch out for your opponent, as he could target that change."

Nonako nodded his head firmly and bowed. "Osu!"

"You two are dismissed. Nonako, I want you to speak with your parents about quirk training. You are doing well as of now, but I believe it would be better that you find an expert to help you incorporate kenjutsu with your heat quirk to a further degree." The boy nodded once more with a smile.

"Osu!"

The two boys walked off, both removing the protective pieces of armor on their kimonos.

"Good fight today, I'm surprised how fast you are." Nonako said as he placed his padding in his bag. Izuku smiled to his fellow swordsman.

"I'm surprised how you were able to push me back. Had you gone for that opening on my side, you could have gotten me." Izuku placed his equipment in his own bag.

"I thought you were baiting me, it wouldn't be the first time." The older boy said as he did the same.

"Well, you have to be a little risky in combat, otherwise you don't know whether something will work. If you fail, just try harder next time." Nonako nodded to his younger fighter.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." The two walked out of the dojo with their bags in hand. Conversing about everything going on in their lives.

"So how's your dad doing?" Izuku asked.

Nonako shugged. "He could be better. He really pushed himself in that fight with those water using villains. He won, but it was definitely hard fought." Izuku nodded.

"It doesn't help that he needs dry air to use his flame quirk. If it was raining, your old man would be useless." Nonako laughed.

"You better not let him hear say that. He engulf himself in flames and charge at you faster than you can say 'char-broiled.'" Izuku smiled. It was nice to talk to someone like Nonako.

Even if they were at odds for a while, he managed to get the hot-headed boy to open up after a while. It started with small talk, and eventually rose into a good friendship between the two of them. Along the way, Izuku helped with his friend's problems in kenjutsu.

It was a long fought battle, but Izuku eventually convinced the older boy that forms were needed to be a better fighter, even if they were boring to learn.

Now, Nonako was a black belt like him, though Izuku was the better fighter between them, nearly to his second degree.

"I have to ask, I heard sensei talking about a sword being made for someone. An old fashion handmade katana to be exact." Nonako turned to the smaller boy. "That wouldn't happen to be yours, is it?" Izuku nodded.

"I put in the request a long time ago, and sensei always told me to be patient. With my exam coming up, I asked once more and he decided it was time for me to have my own blade." Izuku said sagely. Nonako whistled.

"Your own traditional katana. I asked Kaa-san about hers, but she told me I have to wait until I'm second degree until she puts my order in." The older boy sighed. "I still have a long time to wait." Izuku laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your blade in time Nonako, after all, you wouldn't want to be a pro hero without your katana." Nonako smiled.

"Thanks Izuku. You may be little, but you're pretty kind and wise. Kinda like that movie my gramps always talks about, with the little green man teaching a boy how to lift space rocks."

"I don't know if I should be mad at the short joke, or concerned for your grandpa's well-being." The two chuckled, savoring the moment as they walked down the street.

There was only three months left.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku lifted the 120 kg weight slowly, feeling the burn on his biceps as he bench-pressed the massive weight.

"Come on kid, you can do it! Is that all you got?!" Izuku pushed the weight further up, his arms wanting to give in but his mind refusing their request.

"You're almost there, keep it up! You show that weight who's boss!" With a final push, Izuku brought the weight as high as he could, before his arms gave out and he forced to let go of the weight.

He was thankful for the help of his spotter or he would have been crushed.

"You did it kid. Ten reps at 120, you think you can do 130?" Izuku smiled tiredly.

"I don't think I can move my arms anymore."

"That's the spirit! Lets have you stretch and we'll move onto curls. We'll start at 30kg and move up to 50 as we go." The gorilla man nodded his head in excitement and Izuku sighed with exhaustion.

He knew it was going to hurt, but then again, working with Dako always did.

As the saying goes, no pain, no gain.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Inko placed the food on the table and helped her son into his seat. He ran himself rugged today and now it was biting him in the foot. Apparently he tried to run around all of Shizouka before dinner started, but ran out of energy half way. It probably didn't help that he worked out prior to his run, but now he was paying for overexerting himself.

She was a bit worried about his well-being at the moment, but at the same time, she was proud. So proud that her son wanted to be a hero. So proud of the triumphs he's had by overcoming so many obstacles. So proud of his dreams, despite the many who didn't or wouldn't believe in him.

Inko herself didn't support him at first. She didn't want him to be a hero and get hurt, but at the same time she died a little inside after seeing him so broken from his quirk results. She regrets her actions that day and after that wanted to make up for it. For giving up on him so easily.

She realized her mistakes and knew the only way to make it up to him was to let him train and be the hero he wanted to be.

However, her heart nearly stopped when he asked to be put into Kenjutsu. Swords! Sharp things! An eight year old child!

She eventually relented and let him go to practice unsupervised. Tadashi-sensei seemed nice, but looks could be deceiving in her mind. She was scared that her baby would get hurt, or be pushed around, but everyday he came home from practice, it was like the room brightened with his presence. He could be dead tired and flop onto the couch in heavy pants of breath but still be happy about his hard work.

It made her realize how badly he wanted this. How desperate he was to succeed. It only grew larger as he got older and joined the gym, and eventually got his black belt in Kenjutsu. Her baby never gave in on his dreams, no matter what.

Izuku Midoriya wasn't one to give up, and like right now, his Kaa-san would be there to pick him up when he needed it.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku walked into the dojo with grace fit for a silent swordsman, going into the center of the dojo and kneeling before his sensei.

Today was the day his blade came in. Lucky too, as today was the day he needed it.

The entrance exam.

"You may rise, young follower of Bushido." Izuku stood up and looked into his sensei's eyes with courage and determination.

"Midoriya Izuku, when you entered this place six years ago with a goal in mind and a dream in your heart. Despite your disadvantages, you've proven to me that you are a powerful warrior not only in body, but in soul.

You have faced hardships and scrutiny for years, but now today is you chance to prove yourself to the world who you are." His sensei stood up and revealed a long black box, etched with green patterns and gold trim.

"With the sheath, you shall contain the power you wield." His sensei opened the box to reveal a classic wooden sheath, one made from dark redwood and in it carved his name in kanji.

The ito (braided ribbon) of the blade was dark green, matching his own wild and curly hair, the same (pronounded sa-me, wood under the braid) being the same as the sheath. The handle was beautiful, the guard being a simple black as well as the kashira (butt of the handle).

"And with the blade, you shall reveal your power to all." The blade was unleashed from its confines, allowing Izuku to stare at it's shining body with awe.

The blade was an elegant silver, the cut pattern of the blade being uneven and wavy as it coasted down the blade. The light shined off it's presence, reflecting its power for all to see.

"With this blade, you shall carve out your own destiny, and represent yourself as not only a swordsmen of Kenjutsu..., but as my student and friend." Tadashi sensei smiled, then sheathed the blade with a snap, handing it to the boy who it was made for.

Izuku ran his hands along the sheath, the giddiness in his heart barely being contained at its sight.

It was so enchanting.

"Midoriya, you have a mission today, and with any mission, it was your job to arrive when necessary." Sensei translation: Leave now or you'll be late for the exam.

Izuku bowed his head low before making his way out of the dojo.

Today was the day he'd prove himself.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **End Chapter**

Yeah, All Might did that, but then again, he did the same thing in canon so you can't be too angry about it.

That and Izuku's frustrations are totally viable. How would you feel if someone told you to quit after training for years and just meeting them? Pretty defensive and angry, that's what.

Anyway, I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!

Until next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Kitsune

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for my story! It's going to be very exciting and leave you hanging at the end of the chapter.

To all my readers who are wondering when All Might will get what's coming to him, it won't be for a little bit, but trust me, it'll be worth it.

Anyway, lets get onto the next chapter and enjoy!

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 4: Kitsune**

 **-** ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Walking up to UA was the most invigorating experience of Izuku's life. The front gate with the golden letters of the school, which opened up to reveal the best hero academy in Japan. The massive and imposing building shined in the sunlight, reflecting the power and energy Izuku expected from such a place.

Since he was a little kid, he planned to be a part of it.

Izuku walked through the gates with his school uniform on, as was required for the orientation. He held his training bag close, clutching the black box that hid inside the course fabric.

Izuku wasn't hiding his new masterpiece, and knew he was free to use it as legal equipment in the exam. It's just that his katana is brand new and there were plenty of different people he didn't trust with it. People who might try to steal or sell it, or even just destroy it for reasons he didn't understand.

"Oi Deku!"

Like that one.

Izuku turned and found an irritated looking Bakugou stalking up to him. "I thought I told you not to come here. If anyone's going to this damn school, it's me, and not someone as useless as you!" Izuku stared at Bakugou with indifference, holding back any forms of flinching his body might want act on.

"You have no say in what I do Bakugou. I'm here to try and be a hero, just like you." Izuku had nothing left to say and walked away from the blond.

He knew he couldn't get away with saying that usually, but they were in UA, meaning everything they did was being watched. Bakugou knew that and understood it was not wise to attack another student before the test even started.

"Man, you pissed him off pretty good. He looks like he's gonna explode." Izuku snorted at the comment. Oh the irony. The curly haired boy turned to the voice and found a kid with bright red spiky hair smiling at him with sharp teeth.

"All I told him was to leave me alone, but he doesn't take that kind of stuff lying down." Izuku smiled back at the kid who now walked alongside him.

"You seem pretty cool. Name's Kirishima Eijirou, what's yours?" Izuku shook the outstretched hand of the other boy as they continued to the doors.

"Midoriya Izuku, and I have to say the same about you." Izuku didn't know why, but Kirishima seemed nice. Not in a careless and bubbly way, but more along the lines of outgoing and free-minded. It couldn't really be explained, but Kirishima seemed like he could make friends with anyone.

Maybe even Bakugou, but that was a bit of a stretch.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

After an orientation sitting alongside Bakugou, Izuku was happy get away from the explosive blond. He was confident in his skills, but Izuku knew if he was forced to fight in the same ring as Bakugou then his life would be in mortal danger. The blond was out for him and was obviously still mad about the incident before the orientation.

He kind of felt bad for the other examinees who were in Block A.

Getting off the bus for Block B, Izuku stepped off with silent steps and passed by several other contenders, most of them giving him looks as he stalked by. He didn't care what they thought of his clothing, it was what he's been planning to wear to the exam for months, and their strange looks weren't going to change that.

Izuku was clad in a forest green battle kimono, the dress going down to his ankles and the upper body's wide sleeves going to his elbows. The opening in the front exposed a simple skintight white shirt, his years of training popping out from under the material.

Around his waist was a maroon red sash, wrapping over the belt for his katana holster, and on his feet were a pair of versatile black boots, giving him to freedom to move on any terrain he would face. He even tied his hair back for today with a black ribbon, knowing that he wouldn't have time to push his own long hair out of the way of his eyes.

All in all, he felt ready and is apparel only heightened that confidence.

(Roronoa Zoro's Kimono except his chest is covered.)

Izuku felt a presence behind him and turned to find a boy with dark blue hair, glasses, and wearing a set of cobalt training sweats. Izuku filtered through his mind on who this was and he quickly remembered that it was the same boy who asked those questions earlier to Present Mic.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I noticed your weapon and couldn't help but ask about it." The boy pushed up his glasses. "Are you allowed to wield such a weapon in a mock test like this? I was not aware that deadly items were allowed during the entrance exams, especially for someone of your stature." A tick mark formed on the smaller boy's head. Why did people enjoy pointing out his height?!

Izuku bit his lip, stopping the words that threatened to come out of his mouth. Words of anger will only breed actions of anger. "I have verified the use of such equipment in UA's entrance exam and have shown my ability to use it correctly. I understand your concern, but it is unnecessary."

Izuku stepped away from the other examinee, getting some distance between him and the bespectacled bot. Izuku calmed his mind, thinking relaxing thoughts and focusing on what needed to be done.

Closing his eyes, he focused on his tasks for the test.

He needed to beat the mock villains, score points, and avoid the zero point. It sounded easy enough, but Izuku found himself questioning the test. Everyone here was hoping to become heroes, and as heroes, their job was to not only defeat villains, but to protect the innocent as well.

Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe the test was just that one-dimensional.

Then again, he was taking a test to get into UA, the highest scoring school in all of Japan.

 **"What are you all waiting for! Start! There'll be not warning before a villain attack, so you better get going!"** The voice of Present Mic said over the speaker systems.

Izuku opened his eyes and shot forward, running alongside other people with speed and vigor. By the time the group of examinees entered the fray, Izuku puished himself to the front of the pack.

With a glance to his side, he saw two faux villains. A 1 point and a 2 point.

Unsheathing his blade, which he had yet to name, he charge forward and carved his way through the two bots before they could even target him. The one point came apart at the seams and the two point found it's head removed from it's mechanical body, a clean cut signifying its defeat.

Izuku sighed as the machines fell, counting up the points in his head and standing from his crouch. It was a good start, but three points wasn't near enough. He had so much more to do before time was up, and was sure he could do it with his blade.

Glancing at the shining piece of metal, he smiled a little inside and thanked his sensei for getting this masterpiece to him on time. It felt right in his hands and it's power was a reflection of his own.

It was perfect.

Izuku stared up from his katana as more bots came towards him. He charged forward once again, blade in hand. It was time to prove what he could do.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

In a control room sat a group of spectators watching the events of the entrance exam with interest. Their eyes peered over the dozens of screens displaying different examinees and fights, some of them taking interest in certain children.

"Quite the group we have this year." A female voice, which belonged to the R-Rated hero Midnight, stated happily.

"I must say, some of these children have shown quite the ability to adapt to the situation at hand." Cementoss voiced as he watched a boy with multiple arms survey the area, and another who used his speed quirk to move around and find villains.

"And in contrast, there are others who don't seem to grasp the true intent of the test." Aizawa, otherwise known as Erasurehead drawled as he watched a blond boy knock others away to destroy a three point.

"What about that one there?" Midnight spoke out as she pointed towards a screen. Several heroes, including Ectoplasm and a deflated All Might turned to see a child with curly long hair slice a three point's gun arm off before jumping into the air and plunging his blade into the circuitry of the machine.

"Impressive skill." Ectoplasm stated with his baritone voice.

"He shows a great aptitude for swordplay. Do you think it helps him regulate his quirk?" Midnight asked, leaving the question in the air.

All Might stared the katana wielding boy, a hint of familiarity flashing in his eyes before he dismissed it and looked away. With a flick of his fingers, he pulled open a panel. "Let's not judge them yet, their true test is still to come." And with that, the Symbol of Peace pressed a red button and released a monster on all the testers.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **"Less that two minutes left!"**

Izuku finished off another one pointer, bringing up his total to a strong 37 points. It wasn't as much as some of the other examinees around him, but it pretty good for a kid without a quirk. If he continued with the way he was, he was sure to pass with enough points. He just didn't know how much was a passing grade.

Izuku felt the ground rumble under his feet. Just around the corner of a building, a large cloud of smoke rose into the sky and Izuku wondered if an explosion went off.

He was proven wrong when he saw a massive faux villain come out of the ground, several small buildings that once stood there were knocked down in its entrance. It's massive black and green hands gripped the roofs of buildings, crushing the cement and brick like it was nothing.

Izuku stared up in fear at the monstrous machine, his legs quivering at it's impressive size and power. It was huge! This was suppose to be the villain they had to avoid?!

Had it not been for his instincts, he wouldn't have seen the pieces of concrete heading for him head. He quickly knocked the more negative thoughts away and brought his blade up in defense.

With quick actions, he sliced away the pieces of stone, either redirecting them or slicing the smaller ones in half. It was usually a much harder task, but when given a blade like his own, he found it more achievable. The shining steel carved its way through the pieces of building, giving Izuku the chance to get out of the way of the larger ones.

He needed to get out of here. He was right next to the machine and it would target him as soon as it saw him. He could probably make it some place it wouldn't see him, like in between several buildings or in some rubble. It would probably be safer than just waiting for it to catch up to him.

Izuku heard a scream at his side. He turned his head to the noise and saw a small brown haired girl staring up into the air, a giant pile of debris coming down in her direction. Izuku's feet moved before he could think and his body was quick to action.

With a jump from his spot, he flashed to where she was and grabbed her around the waist with one arm, his other blocking incoming concrete with his katana as he ran for safety. He was forced to jump away from bigger pieces, but luckily, he was able to use his blade as a makeshift umbrella, stopping the attacks before they hit him or the girl.

However, he didn't see the small sharp pieces that bullet-ed towards him, cutting his katana arm and forcing him to nearly drop the blade. He relented in the new damage to his arm and pushed forward.

Izuku then noticed the zero point looking down at him. The fear in his heart grew as it sent a massive claw hurdling in his direction. While slower than he imagined, its hand's size made up for the lack of speed. He was sure that it would flatten him and half the street when it finally touched down, meaning he had to get away quick!

Izuku pushed further, running as fast as he could from the range of the metal arm. It grew closer, it's shadow enveloping him, but he couldn't afford to look back.

Had it not been for the countless hours of leg exercises, he would not have been able to dodge the mechanical fingers that aimed to crush him. The curly haired boy made a final jump and avoided the attack, his heart and mind rejoicing at the lack of a squashed body. The ground of the impact flattened under the hand of metal, sending dust everywhere and giving Izuku a chance to get out of it's sight.

Running into an alleyway, he slid behind a dumpster and sighed in relief and exhaustion. His legs were on fire and his lungs were in desperate need of a break, but he got away with his life in tact. Looking at his arm, he saw a thin red river running from his elbow to joint of his wrist, dripping onto the ground. The cuts didn't look very deep, but there was still plenty of pain.

"E-Excuse me?" Izuku looked down at his other side and remembered his extra cargo. He had completely forgotten about her through the life or death situation. "Thank you for saving me, but could you please let me down?" Izuku remembered his position, moreover the position of his arms and quickly retracted them.

"I-I'm sorry about that." He said with a hesitant smile.

The girl smiled back. "I-It's okay, you really saved me back there." The girl poked her fingers together. "Had it not been for you, I probably would have gotten stuck under that rubble." She then caught sight of his arm. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" She stuttered out worriedly

Izuku nodded and smiled to her once more. "I'm fine, I'm just glad that you're alright."

The girl opened her mouth to speak once more but was cut off by a loud voice.

 **"Time's UP!"** Present Mic screamed into the air, signalling the climax of the entrance exam. Everywhere around the battle areas, faux villains shut down and the zero points ceased their assaults on the examinees.

A snap of a blade startled the girl, forcing her to look up at the now standing curly haired boy, his blade placed back in its sheath. She absently wondered who he was as a hand was stretched out to her, a curly haired samurai smiling on the end of it. "Well, it looks like the test is over. Lets get out of this place and make it to the exit." The girl hesitantly took the hand and was pulled onto her feet by the surprisingly strong small boy.

He was barely her height!

"What's your name?" She asked curiously. Izuku smiled. "My name is Midoriya Izuku. What about you?" The girl smiled.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako. Thank you for saving me Midoriya-san." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad to help."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku made his way home, happy with his results of the exam. He might not have scored super high, but he did much better that several other contenders in Block B. It meant his chances were probably better than some others kids, which only increased the giddiness in his heart. What made it better was that he got to meet the medical hero Recovery Girl and she healed his arm, good as new! However, that was easily overshadowed by everything else.

Today he left his mark on UA. He showed everyone that a quirkless kid can be just as good as anyone else, even if they didn't know it. His score reflected his years of training and devotion, defeating more villains than many examinees with quirks did. His blade carved out his his passion and drive to win above others. His heart and mind helped him rise above those who thought he couldn't do it.

He wanted to be a hero so badly. His dreams were growing closer to reality, and he found himself wondering what could happen next. Would he get it? Was his score enough? Would he not be allowed to attend?

Those questions had no answers at the moment, but would be revealed to him soon. All he had to do was wait for his results. The results of his hard work and need to follow his dreams. To be a hero despite his disadvantage.

No, it wasn't a disadvantage. If he could do what others could do and not have a quirk, then he wasn't at a disadvantage. They were. He didn't need to rely on a power to make it to where he was. He didn't need to fly, or have engine legs, or make explosions to be the best. He could make it there without all that, because he was driven.

He drove himself to do his best and now the results would pay off by the end of the week. While he wasn't sure what to expect, he was optimistic that he completed the next step. The next step in his goal to make it to the top.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Principal Nezu found himself in a tough situation. The scores have been cast, both villain and rescue, and now the results were to be sent out as soon as possible. All that needed to be done was have Toshinori do the recordings as All Might.

However, those plans came into a snag because of one mistake.

One of the examinees from a few days ago, by the name of Midoriya Izuku, did well in both captions of points and scored very well. His performance in the entrance exam was exemplary too, as he wielded a katana blade like a master, despite his age.

What made it more amazing was the boy's quirk, or lack of one to be more specific. A quirkless examinee scored third in the overall exam! That wasn't even factoring in the boy's impressive written portion, which the Principal graded personally.

This boy had what Aizawa called 'potential', and Nezu could see it from a mile away. He was driven, passionate, and apparently never gave up on the dream to be a hero, despite not having a quirk. There was just one problem:

The katana.

The boy's blade was verified to be used weeks in advance, but after seeing the blade in action, Nezu found himself curious as to which company made it. Using the correct algorithms and searches, he determined that the blade was made by Todama Industries of Weaponry, one of the few companies alive that still makes old fashion katanas, unlike the mass produced ones of today.

And it was only a few miles outside of Shizouka.

As Principal of UA and a hero in his own right, plus the Midoriya's written permission on the verification form, Nezu was allowed to see the registration of the blade and its creation.

But the weapon's registration was the main concern.

Apparently the blade was picked up from the company by the buyer of the blade, as well as the boy's sensei, a one Ryuhaki Tadashi, as soon as it was completed. From the reports of the katana, it was fully completed four hours before the exams started, which was most likely why the sensei picked it up in such a rush.

The blade was completed, but the registration as a lethal weapon was not. In fact, all the paperwork that Todama went through for the blade was completed and sealed the day after the exam, meaning that Midoriya Izuku used an unregistered lethal weapon in the entrance exams for UA.

The boy probably didn't even know it, but what he did was technically illegal, even if his blade was verified by UA before the exam.

Now Nezu could just sweep this under the rug. He knew some errors happened every once in a while when it came to paperwork, and the boy did nothing wrong, it was the fault of Todama Industries lack of speed when it came to the registration.

However, he knew quite a few people who would not let this go, especially if the boy's status as quirkless got out. There were plenty of people in high places that would do anything to discredit Nezu or ruin the young reputation of a quirkless hero hopeful like Midoriya.

The boy's life would be over in an instant. If it was discovered that he went into an exam with a deadly blade, one without all its checks in order, Midoriya Izuku would be crucified by all of Japan, especially the hero society.

Nezu sighed. He knew what had to be done, even if he didn't like it. He just hoped the boy would understand.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **End Chapter**

Oh, a cliffhanger? I can only imagine what will happen in the next chapter, you'll just have to wait and see.

To clarify on Izuku, he will be strong, but not in any ways that are unbelievable. While Izuku is very skilled in swordplay, he won't have the strong of someone like All Might no matter how much he trains his body. He will be strong based on skill and strategy, which is probably just as if not more important than brute strength.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to hit that little button below to see the next chapter. Come on, I know you want to :3

Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Tora

Hello my readers, before I get started with my usual spiel about the new chapter, I have a few things to say about my story and a couple comments that I received about it.

 **Jss2141: Congratulations on predicting the story's plot for the next couple of chapters! If you happen to have an idea for an omake, I might consider righting it out and placing it at the end of one of my chapters! Thank you so much for the support.**

 **s082829:** I understand your reasoning behind the frailties of Katana blades, but I must give a counter argument. Yes, un-tempered katanas were very weak, and could chip if used incorrectly, but fully tempered katanas, which have removed all the impurities and are the traditional fashion of folded steel layering of the blade is actually incredibly durable. I'm not saying that these blades are impervious, which will be brought up much later in the story, but a true katana, one of old fashion make with westernized resources, are some of the most dangerous edge based weapons in the world.

 **:** When I refer to Izuku as believably strong, I need to take into account the universe that he lives in. To start off, no, he did not cut through buildings, only falling debris and small chunks, but he did cut through parts of the point bots. Now back to my argument about his strength and abilities, I need to work within the canon world, and a great example is Stain.

During Izuku's and Todoroki's fight with the Hero Killer, he was able to slice through whole blocks of ice, which can in fact be harder to cut through than steel, with only one arm and a jagged edged blade. He showed incredible abilities in speed and maneuverability which did not correlate to his quirk, showing that people can be exemplary in speed, strength or skill without a quirk to enhance them.

Regarding his sword, just look above.

 **I really appreciate the criticisms and feedback from the readers, and to all those who have mentioned, I will go back and fix any grammatical errors in the future when I get the chance.**

Okay! With that, out of the way, it's time to get right into the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. It is a bit slower than the last chapter but it's important to plot development.

Okay! Next chapter!

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 5: Tora**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When his frantic and excited mother trekked into the living room with his letter from UA, Izuku practically jumped to his feet and flashed next to his mother to find out the results of his performance.

She of course was started by his sudden movement, but didn't do more than scold him for scaring her with his silent charge.

Sitting in his room be himself, as his mother wanted it to be a private moment for him, he placed the letter on his desk and stared at the insignia on the outside of the paper, the golden letters practically yelling at him to open it up and read its contents.

Izuku opened the letter without a single hesitation. Using his letter opener, which looked like a tiny katana, he ripped through the paper and found a disk inside, which began to glow as soon as it was outside of the paper binding.

 _ **"I am Here as a Projection!"**_ The familiar yell of All Might burst out through his room, causing Izuku to fall back in surprise.

Izuku stared at the projection of the number one hero, his mind and heart flashing through several thoughts and emotions. Even with that shining smile, Izuku couldn't find it as amazing as it used to be.

After that terrible day with those terrible words, Izuku felt something inside him change.

It didn't break, but it was warped and shifted in a new way. His mental image of All Might was altered, the words of the number one hero transforming Izuku's idea of him.

Gone was the hero he looked up to since he was a tyke.

Now, it was something to overcome, a hurdle in his dreams to be a hero.

All Might wasn't infallible. He was a man with super strength and power, but that didn't mean he was perfect.

All Might was still a man to respect in terms of power, but to Izuku, he couldn't look up to him anymore. Not the way he used to.

No, that title went to Tadashi-sensei, and heroes like Bushido Blade. People who supported him and were there to push him when he needed the encouragement.

He would respect the man, but couldn't find it in himself to fan over the hero who nearly made him give up. Maybe he was being unfair, but then again, he had dreams for the future, and his hero had told him to end it all.

 _ **"You passed the written portion of the exam, but that alone is not enough to get you into UA! You needed to score well in the practical portion as well, and you scored a total of 37 points!"**_ Izuku felt his heart tense the slightest bit. _**"Sadly, that many points alone is not enough to get you into UA..."**_ Izuku's heart stopped for all of two seconds as All Might coughed, the idea of his failure traveling through his brain.

 _ **"...which is why a second test takes place during your performance in one of the Battle Areas! Rescue Points! A panel of judges watched your actions and score you based on your feats to help others. Because of your protection of several other examinees by destroying faux villains that targeted them, as well as your selfless action to save Uraraka Ochako, you scored a total of 35 points!"**_ Izuku's face was engulfed in a megawatt smile. Jumping up from his chair, he felt like tearing up and dancing at the same time.

He got in! He was going to UA! He needed to tell Kaa-san, and Tadashi-sensei, and Nonako! Izuku didn't feel anything other than glee for the moment. All his hard work had paid off! 72 points in total for all his strives!

 _ **"What's that, I forgot something?"**_ Izuku stopped his jittery thoughts as hand came onto the projection screen, All Might leaning in to listen to what the man on the side had to say.

 _ **"You want me to say what?"**_ All Might asked the assistant not quietly.

Izuku was confused. Was this an accident? Maybe they forgot to stop his recording?

 _"I think it wold be better if I told him, All Might."_ A somewhat high voice called out from the side. Izuku saw a small mammal-like man walk up to All Might, the much larger tailored hero giving him a boost onto his shoulder.

Izuku knew who it was just by seeing his upturned nose and black marble eyes.

Principal Nezu! The Principal of UA!

Why was he in the projection?! Did something happen to his score? Maybe his written test? Did he forget to save someone in the practicals? Izuku's mind was a flutter of questions as the small man cleared his throat.

 _"Good day, Midoriya-san. I would like to congratulate you on your impressive results at the exams. 72 points! Not only did you score third in the practical exam, but second overall in the exam as a whole. Your essay portion was a good read, and your calculations on several other portions were without bugs or errors. You almost beat the number one scoring student with such a work of art!"_ The tiny man said happily.

Izuku didn't know what part was more amazing: the fact that he scored so high in both portions of his exam, or that the Principal personally read his papers and told him he did a good job. Both sounded pretty great to him.

 _"However, we found a problem with your practical exams... the blade that you used in the entrance exam was verified by UA..., but not fully registered as a lethal weapon."_ Izuku's eyes widened.

 _"As it turns out, we discovered that the katana you attended the exam with was still in processing when you used it, meaning the paperwork for its registration was not fully through documentation. It was actually completed the day after."_ Izuku found a lump in his throat, understanding the severity of the situation. He used an unregistered lethal weapon in an exam full of fourteen and fifteen year-olds. He could lose his black belt for this! He could go to jail for something like this!

He looked at the black box on his bed and bit his lip. The same blade that helped him succeed was his undoing.

 _"I would hope you don't blame the blade, Midoriya-san, or yourself. It was the fault of poor planning and a slow paperwork system, and as for the punishment for using the blade, there will be none."_ Izuku sucked in his breath. The words from the Principal sounded pleasant, but he knew something was bound to come next, judging by the tone the small mammal spoke in.

It was something unsavory. Something he probably wouldn't like.

 _"This incident will be pushed aside and your actions in the exam will not have any negative affects, but your score is another matter. Because the points you made were from using that katana, they will sadly be nullified, meaning you dropped to the low end of the scores, barely inside the margin of not passing."_ Izuku stared in shock at the projection of the solemn looking mammal.

No, this can't be happening.

 _"I wish there was something more I could do in such a situation, but it was either remove those points or have you at risk of incarceration. I chose the one that would leave you with less negative affects. You could never become the hero you want to be with a criminal record."_

 _"I'm sorry this happened to you, Midoriya-san."_ Izuku teared up, his cheeks being streaked by the clear drops of sadness. He wanted to smash to projector. He wanted to curl up and cry at the unfairness. He wanted to go and break something, anything.

He wanted to be angry at several things: UA, Nezu, the company that made his sword, his katana, himself...but he just couldn't do that.

He understood what this meant. He didn't pass. He knew it was better than being convicted or going to prison, but he wanted to desperately to go to UA. It was all he ever dreamed of for years.

The school of his dreams. The one that would take him to where he needed to go. It was the best way to become a hero. Nothing could beat it in his mind.

And now, it was out of his reach.

 _"Do not give up Midoriya, as I have an option for you:"_ Izuku slowly turned to the projection, his tears making the figures of All Might and Nezu blurry. _"I know it's not as amazing or glamorous as the Hero Course, but I have reserved a spot for you in the General Course."_ Izuku stared at the projection, his eyes focused on the small principal as his mind tried to push through his own turmoil to listen.

General Course? Izuku had thought about it awhile ago, but his plans were for the Hero Course, so he disregarded it and aimed for the top. He heard that it was for hero rejects and those who couldn't do well in the entrance exams.

Like himself.

 _"You will be allowed to attend UA despite this drawback, and along the way there are chances to move up into the_ _ **Hero Courses**_ _."_ Izuku stared at the projection with a little hope swimming in his eyes. There was still a chance, even if slim.

 _"I hope you don't give up now, because you have a bright future ahead of you. You just need to continue forward, despite your lack of quirk."_

 _"Have a good day, young Midoriya. Plus Ultra!"_

With that, Izuku was left with a darkened room, his thoughts stirring around what just happened.

He passed the hero exam, scoring third over all with 72 points. That would have been enough points with his, as Principal Nezu put it, impressive written portion to pass.

He technically made it in, but at the same time didn't.

The registration of his sword, the one he wielded happily on that day and every day since, was his reasons for failing. Izuku walked to his black box and opened it to reveal his sheathed katana in all its glory.

Removing its sheath, he stared at the polished metal, his own reflection staring back from within the steel.

He couldn't hate this blade. It was an extension of himself. A part of him that he couldn't part with, despite what it unintentionally did. It didn't make this mistake, it was simply the victim of it, much like himself.

Powerless to the machinations around it.

Izuku re-sheathed the blade and sighed. He now had an option. In one week, UA was starting up classes and he had a spot in the General Course. He knew nothing about the General Course other than what Bakugou spit out about it.

'They were rejects or weaklings that weren't good enough for the hero course.' Yeah, that probably wasn't a good mentality to follow when going in on the first day.

While it wasn't the Hero Course, it was still better than nowhere. He'd spent all his time training for UA that he didn't have a backup school planned out. It sounded reckless, but it was just another reason to push himself towards the best hero Academy in Japan. What pushes a person more than having no options other than the first?

The General Course was his only option now. He would need to look into it more, but if Principal Nezu is right, and he usually is from reports of the his intellect, then Izuku could get into a Hero Course through the General.

Izuku smiled to himself. It wasn't the step he wanted to make on his path towards being a hero, but it was a necessary one all the same.

"Izuku! Are you okay? I know you just got your results, but you've been in there for quite awhile."

"I'm okay Kaa-san, I'll be out in a minute." He called back to her through the door.

Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad. He shouldn't judge it before he's even been in it. For all he knows, he might make some good friends there. He just had to give it a chance.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku was kneeling before his sensei, making sure to give the man the respect he deserved.

After explaining everything to his Kaa-san, Izuku knew it would probably be best to tell his teacher as well. The man had more than enough wisdom to share about Izuku's trials and the ones that lay before him.

His sensei had a good heart and a wiser mind. Izuku could trust him to not give up on him, despite the new path he must take.

"Midoriya, you plan on continuing your journey?" His sensei stated. Izuku nodded.

"Hai, but not in the way I first believed." Izuku nodded his head down.

"You may release your bow." His sensei stated coolly. Izuku moved up from his bow and stared at Tadashi with keen eyes. "Sensei, allow me to explain everything. After-" His sensei raised his hand, cutting off Izuku's oncoming speech.

"You do not need to explain to me your oncoming journey. It is not my business as to where you shall go, but only your own. As long as you follow your destiny, your dreams will not be too far away." Izuku smiled at his sensei's kind words. "Thank you sensei. I appreciate it." Tadashi gave him a small smile.

"I suggest we continue your training until you leave. We have five days until your departure, and after that, our time together will be far and few between." His sensei stood up with cat like grace, standing over his much smaller student.

"I will prepare you to be the most capable one in that school, even if you are not in the course you set out for." Izuku tilted his head at his sensei.

"Sensei, how did you know I'm not in the Hero Course?" His sensei smiled at him with the slightest hint of mischievousness.

"I received the message from a bear at the top of the golden mountain."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku packed up his backpack and opened the door, ready to face the new world he was thrust into. He would be going to UA like he always dreamed, and stilled dreamed about, but now he would have to fight one hundred times as hard to make it where he wanted.

It would be hard, and annoying, and there were going to be days that he just wanted to end it and give up, but he needed to stay strong. He would stay strong to get into the Hero Program.

He needed to make it to the top and prove who he was. Prove that he could be a hero, even with so many doubting him. Prove that a hero wasn't judged on their quirk, but on the strength of heart, the willingness to give their all to protect others.

He would reshape how the world saw heroes, even if it took him a lifetime.

"Izuku." The long curly haired boy turned around and was enveloped in a comforting hug by his mother. "No matter what happens, I'm so proud of you. You've become such a bright and strong young man, and I couldn't be happier." Izuku smiled into the hug as he embraced her back.

"Thank you Kaa-san."

After all, with the support he has, who's to say he can't do the impossible?

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **End Chapter**

I know, not a very fun chapter, but the next one will be more enjoyable and longer than this one. This chapter was a focus on the development of Izuku and how he would deal with his new dilemma at UA.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please follow the story if you like it and place it in your alerts, it really helps me when you do that. And criticism or statements that pop out to me, I will try to give feedback.

Until next time, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Fukuro

Hello everyone!

I know it's been a week since i posted my last chapter, but I'm not dead, so no need to worry. I'm only dead on the inside from the massive amounts of debt burrowing holes in my pockets.

Anyway, lets continue forward with the story and see where it takes us!

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 6: Fukuro**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

UA's front gates were just as beautiful walking in the second time as they were the first, except he was now in the school uniform to go with it.

Izuku walked up to his homeroom classroom titled: **C-1** , the door being the UA red and going up at least five meters into the air. Probably for accommodations of certain quirks.

This was it. While it might not be permanent, this was his class until he either got through the year or jumped up into the hero course.

He was really hoping on the latter.

Izuku pushed open the door, enveloping himself his first experience as a UA student.

"Get your feet off my desk before I make you, Hiru!"

"You can try, but all you'll do is end up slipping on your own slime."

"W-Will you two stop fighting please. S-sensei will be here soon."

"If you get your nasty slime anywhere near me, I will skin you with my fingernails."

Izuku sweatdropped. Maybe he was in the wrong classroom.

Izuku felt a presence behind him and turned to find a somewhat tall woman, standing at 5'10", with her arms behind her back.

She had raven black hair which flowed like a dark stream down her back and around her face. Her skin was quite pale, but not not enough to be white. She had piercing grey eyes that stared into his very being, which made him the slightest bit uncomfortable. Finishing off her overall look was a simple pair of black jeans that hugged her figure and a purple shirt with the words 'Feeling Handsy' written on it in Gothic kanji.

She seemed to look the smaller boy over before passing by him and making her way to the podium at the front of the class. "Everyone quiet down." She said with a sultry deep voice, which seemed to pierce through the conversations or conflict happening in the room.

"Please go to your assigned seats, it should be written out on the itinerary, which you should have printed out before coming here." Izuku was quick to follow her orders but couldn't help but look at the intimidating woman.

Was this their teacher? She was much different from what he was expecting, but then again, his mind automatically thinks of someone like Ectoplasm as a UA teacher.

Izuku sat down in his seat quietly, peering around with interested subtle glances at the students around him.

"My name is Tetsuki-sensei, and you are to refer to me as such. To start off the day, I'm suppose to give you a speech about how the General Course is just as good as the other classes, but I can tell you guys don't want to here that trash right now. You're all kinda grown up, so you don't need me to tell you how to feel. If you don't know how you feel about this course, figure it out." Several students, including Izuku, sweatdropped. She was very... lax, but at the same time, she carried herself in a way that demanded respect.

"Now I would like to learn more about your abilities at the testing fields, but they're reserved for the hero course this week, so we'll be doing something different." The teacher then walked up to the board behind her and wrote: Peer Quirk Evaluation.

She turned back around and faced her class of twenty. "You'll all come to the front and present information about yourselves as well as your quirks. The rest of the class will observe and ask questions regarding the person at the front's quirk."

"And I can't make you, but I would prefer if you take notes on your classmates and their abilities, for your own benefit at least. In the near future, it'll be helpful to know what your classmates can do and the extent of their strengths."

"Starting first: Tsume Kanna." A girl at the front of the class with short cut spiky hair stood up and made her way to the front of the class.

Once Izuku got a better look at her, he began drawing out the details of her.

She had short cut black spiky hair, sharp looking yellow eyes, and dark tanned skin. She had two silver earrings in one ear and none in the other, as well as a necklace with a claw of some kind around her neck.

"So how do I start this?" The girl asked the teacher with her arms crossed.

"Start with your name, then go onto your reason for being in the General Course, your plans for yourself, then go into your quirk and any other abilities you have." The girl sighed at the workload she had.

"*Sigh* My name is Tsume, don't call me Kanna, and I'm in this course because me quirk isn't good verses steel plating. I'm going to become a hero in the future and my quirk allows me to strengthen and lengthen my nails." She said in a dull voice.

"Anything else you would like to add?" Tetsuki-sensei asked. Izuku was still writing down the notes he had on the girl's quirk, wondering if there was something else she could use ability for.

"Oh yeah, this." The girl flicked her fingers towards a kid near the front, sharp two inch fingernails embedding themselves in his desk. "That's for almost getting slime in my hair." The girl then stalked back to her desk, not caring in the slightest about the damage.

Izuku wrote it all down. A quirk that allowed the user to strengthen their nails as well, as give them the ability release them as a projectile. While unusual, it could be used in a variety of scenarios. Apparently they were strong enough to cut through wood without trouble, but not steel plating as she stated.

More and more students went up, and Izuku found it hard to keep up with the assessments of their quirks. One boy had the ability to liquefy his body into a viscous liquid, but took him time to reform and was slow as a liquid.

Another boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes could secrete slime off his body, but the slime had no chemical advantage like flammability or acidity, meaning it was not very good for anything other than being 'slick' as the boy exclaimed.

There was a shy girl with shaggy turquoise hair, which covered her face from Izuku's view. She timidly explained that she could look into people's minds if she had eye to eye contact with them, which was quite honestly an amazing ability. Izuku wrote down at least a dozen uses for her quirk.

As he went through his note-taking, he caught the glance of a kid next to him, who turned back around as soon as Izuku looked over at him.

Izuku then noticed that a few people were watching him as he went through his analyses. He found it a bit uncomfortable, but brushed off their stares and continued his work. It was weird to others, but making notes of other quirks was something he enjoyed, and like sensei said, it could be useful for the future.

"Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku sighed and closed his Hero Book. Now he would have to explain himself in-front of the whole class.

Making his way to the front of the class, he went in front of the podium and looked over his nineteen classmates with a hint of nervousness.

"Ohayo everyone, my name is Midoriya Izuku and I'm in the General Ed Course to get an education at UA and eventually make it to the Hero Course. I plan on becoming a hero to save others and prove to everyone who pushed me down that I can make it to the top." Izuku finished with a smile of confidence. He looked to his teacher, and received a nod before heading back to his own seat.

"I have a question for Midoriya." Izuku stopped his movement. In the back of the room, a boy with purple hair and tired looking eyes stared at him with scrutiny. Even with the bags weighing down his look, the boy's eyes didn't look any less intense to the curly haired samurai.

"As long as Midoriya is alright with it." Tetsuki stated coolly, Izuku feeling her eyes on him from behind.

"Um sure, what's your question?"

The boy placed a hand under his chin. "You've been awfully persistent with our note-taking of others, but you didn't even give them the courtesy of learning what your quirk was. What's the reason?" The room's volume grew steadily as more and more people began to question Izuku and why he refused to mention his quirk.

"Alright," Izuku gave the purple haired boy a look of equal confidence. "The reason I didn't tell you about my quirk... is because I don't have one." Izuku stated without the smallest hint of shame.

He was quirkless, and nothing was going to change that. However, that didn't mean he was weak in any way. He pushed himself from the ground up and would have been in the Hero Course had his blade been registered a day earlier.

He still couldn't get over the fact that he scored second out of everyone in the test.

Izuku walked back to his chair, uncaring of the looks he was receiving from his classmates.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Aizawa watched as the zero potential boy ran off, tears streaming down his oversized face.

Aizawa didn't care. Tonbo Hitashi showed no aptitude for anything other than his water body. While it was a unique and somewhat useful quirk, all he used it for was just that, turning into water. He didn't have any creativity with his quirk, and showed no ability think outside the box or show his potential. The boy made it into the hero course because he could slide in between the armor of the faux villains and short circuit them.

That, and because a student was dropped from his roster a week before school started. A quirkless student at that, from what his file said.

Aizawa usually wasn't a curious person, but this case piqued his interest. From what the reports read, the boy was skilled in Kenjutsu, fought with a katana expertly, having a second degree black belt in his style of combat, and scored very high in both combat and rescue points. He also got a picture of the kid and recognized it as the boy who saved his current student Uraraka Ochako. It was also the same boy that Midnight was interest in for his abilities in combat.

As he dug deeper into it, he also found that the student scored highest in the written portion, outshining the current highest, Bakugou Katsuki, by a whole 3%. It made him wonder why the boy wasn't placed in his class.

Until he had a meeting with Nezu, then everything made sense.

The boy lost all his points in combat. For an incoming student, that must've been pretty harsh, especially with the boy's own weapon being responsible for it. Stupid legal systems and weapon registration. It was all too annoying in his opinion. If he could, Aizawa would have the boy transfer to his class so he could see if the boy had the ability and determination Aizawa assumed he had.

If a quirkless kid could score second in the UA entrance exam, then he had potential.

Midoriya Izuku had potential.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku was mentally exhausted. After homeroom, they had to go to math, then English, his least favorite subject.

It wasn't that he didn't try really hard, it was the lack of consistency when it came to the words. Couldn't the people who made it just create a system of characters that only sound one way?

Meet and meat, know and no, threw and through, hare and hair, the list goes on! Why couldn't the English language make sense?

Sitting down with his plate of delicious smelling food, Izuku brought his hands together for the food that Lunch Rush made for him.

"Itadakimasu." And with that, he broke his chopsticks and went in for his rice.

"Hey Midoriya." Izuku looked up from his food to see several students from his class walking over to him.

"Hello Surikku-san, Hiru-sempai, how are you two doing?" Izuku said respectfully. The two sat down with their own plates from across Izuku, making themselves comfortable with the smaller boy.

"We're not doing too bad." Surikku said with a shrug. "Other than a certain someone putting his feet on my chair, I'm fine." Surikku looked to his friend with a scowl, Hiru looking back with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey, I needed to take a nap and your chair was the best spot for my feet." Izuku watched the two into a little brawl as he chewed his food. These guys didn't seem so bad, other than their little rivalry they apparently had. It was kind of funny to watch.

"So you're really quirkless, Midoriya-san?" Surikku was chopped in the back of the head by his friend for the blunt statement, forming a small bump. Izuku sweatdropped at the strange dynamic of the two.

"It's fine Hiru-san, Surikka-san said nothing wrong. There's no need for violence. To answer your question: Yes, I'm quirkless, but that doesn't mean I'm any less strong than some of the other students at UA. In fact, I'm pretty sure our whole class has hero potential with the different quirks everyone has." The two nodded to his statement.

"Amen to that. If the entrance exam didn't use those metal robots, I'm pretty sure I could have had a chance to get into the hero course." Hiru picked up the apple off his plate and spun it on a finger. "With a quirk like mine, anything with water in it is my forte." The apple continued to spin, but grew smaller and smaller until it fell off his finger, completely dried out and shriveled. "I could do pretty well verses biological stuff, but metal doesn't have any water to extract, so I would be powerless in the practical portion." Izuku nodded.

The practical exam was pretty much based on physical prowess rather than diversity of quirks. Someone with enhanced strength could easily score higher than someone who could read minds or see through walls, which were more rare and needed in society.

"I think both of you have great abilities. They might not be the most flashy, but there is definitely a need for more diverse abilities in the hero society." Hiru smirked at Izuku.

"And what about you? You don't have a quirk, so how does that mentality apply to you." Izuku smirked back. "I said abilities, not quirks. I plan to prove to everyone that I can become a hero, even without a quirk. So many heroes parade around their flashy skills, but take it away for one day and everything would come crashing down. I'll be that hero who won't need a quirk to save others, the hero that everyone, quirkless or not, can look up to." Hiru nodded to Izuku with his same smirk, as if giving him points for his little speech.

"So beautiful! 10/10! You move my heart with your words, Midoriya-san." Surikku was up from his chair, clapping like an aristocrat for the short, green haired boy.

Izuku chuckled. These guys were definitely unique in their own ways, but then again, so was he.

He supposed he would fit in just fine.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Please don't leave yet! I have some thing to show all of you, so I hope you take the time to look into it and learn a little bit more about the OC characters in the story.

Full description of Izuku's Class (the ones that are important)

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 _ **Description:** Has long dark green/black curly hair that reaches a few inches past his neck. Has emerald green eyes, light skin, four freckles on each cheek, and a soft round face. Ties his hair back every so often with a black ribbon he keeps in his pocket._

 _ **Physical:** 5' 3", 71 kg (156.5 lbs) Has lots of muscle weight, but still has a slim build._

 _ **Likes:** Animals, Kenjutsu, Training, Helping People, and Pork Cutlet Bowls._

 _ **Dislikes:** Nay-Sayers, Villains, Sludge, Sour Candy, and Hurting People._

 _ **UA Results:** Scored in the 99th percentile of the written portion and scored a total of 72 points (35 officially) in the practical portion._

 _ **Quirk:** N/A_

 _ **Skills Set:**_

 _ **Power: 3/5**_

 _ **Speed: 4/5**_

 _ **Technique: 4/5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 5/5**_

 _ **Cooperativeness: 4/5**_

 **Hitoshi Shinso**

 _ **Description:** Has purple gravity-defying hair that floats in the air. Has deep purple eyes, pale skin, and an oval face. Black lining the bottom of his eyes from lack of sleep. Suffers from insomnia._

 _ **Physical:** 5' 9", 54 kg (119 lbs) Lengthy and Thin._

 _ **Likes** : Cats, Smoothies, Bicycling, and Tempura._

 _ **Dislikes** : Dogs, Beef, Arrogance, and Ignorance._

 _ **UA Results:** Scored in the 95th percentile of the written portion._

 _ **Quirk: (Brainwash)** After answering one of his questions, Shinso's targets are under his control and must follow any instructions he gives them. Quirk activates after the target speaks, whether they are directly answering the question or not. As long as they speak, they are his to command. Is unknown as to how many he can hold under his control at one time._

 _ **Skills Set:**_

 _ **Power: 1/5**_

 _ **Speed: 1/5**_

 _ **Technique: 4/5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 4/5**_

 _ **Cooperativeness: 1/5**_

 **Hiru Okami**

 _ **Description:** Sports a head of short spiky orange hair, barely draping over his ears. Has narrow dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and a triangular face. Wears a bronze watch on his left wrist._

 _ **Physical:** 5' 7", 59 kg (130 lbs) Filled out, but still skinny._

 _ **Likes:** Swimming, Watermelon, His Watch, Napping and Spiders._

 _ **Dislikes:** Dry Foods, Soft Drinks, Hot Climates, Fire, and Collared Greens_

 _ **UA Results:** Scored in the 92nd percentile of the written portion._

 _ **Quirk: (Dehydration)** Allows him to suck the liquid out of any object, absorbing it into himself. He can drain organic and non-organic materials of moisture, allowing him to add it to his own body. Depending on what he absorbs, it can affect him. If he absorbs sugar-filled liquids, then his body becomes jittery, or absorbing large amounts of alcohol will immediately make him inebriated. Absorbing too much liquid will force him to release it through urination or sweating._

 _ **Skills Set:**_

 _ **Power: 3/5**_

 _ **Speed: 1/5**_

 _ **Technique: 3/5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 3/5**_

 _ **Cooperativeness: 3/5**_

 **Surikku Imori**

 _ **Description:** Has bright blond wavy hair that drapes over the edge of his eyes and down his neck. Has large sky blue eyes, light skin, and a heart shaped face. Wears a pair of blue shoes with holes cut in the bottom for his quirk._

 _ **Physical:** 5' 4", 56 kg (123 lbs) Thin but not lengthy in any way. Slim._

 _ **Likes:** Soft Drinks, Gummy Candies, Sitting in the Rain, Ice Skating, and Dancing._

 _ **Dislikes:** Dry Areas, Spicy Foods, Spiders, and Sudden Noises._

 _ **UA Results:** Scored in the 87th percentile of the written portion._

 _ **Quirk: (Slime):** Surikku can secrete a slime-like blue substance on his skin. While not having any additional properties, he has adapted and can use it to grease himself, lay areas with it as traps, slide on it with his shoes, and throw it as a distraction. If he uses it for an extended period then he will become dehydrated._

 _ **Skills Set:**_

 _ **Power: 1/5**_

 _ **Speed: 1/5**_

 _ **Technique: 3/5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 3/5**_

 _ **Cooperativeness: 5/5**_

 **Tsume Kanna**

 _ **Description:** Has short black hair that barely touches her neck. Has sharp yellow eyes, dark tanned skin, and a rigid but rounded face. Wears two silver earrings in her left ear and usually has a silver chain necklace with a one inch claw around her neck._

 _ **Physical:** 5' 6", 61 kg (134.5 lbs) Slim but somewhat Bulky Build._

 _ **Likes:** Sharp Stuff, Spicy Foods, Ramen, Almonds and Black._

 _ **Dislikes:** Rambunctious People, Annoying Stuff, Overly Sweet and Rich Foods, and Teriyaki._

 _ **UA Results:** Scored in the 96th percentile of the written portion and scored 29 points in the practical portion._

 _ **Quirk: (Nails)** Allows her to length and harden her nails to the strength of iron. Can be lengthened to up to seven inches and sharped to a knife's edge. And be released and thrown as a projectile, easily cutting through anything sharp iron could. However, not steel. With overuse, her nails will bleed and can come out uneven or weaker. Eating keratin-rich foods, like almonds, helps her recover faster._

 _ **Skills Set:**_

 _ **Power: 3/5**_

 _ **Speed: 2/5**_

 _ **Technique: 3/5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 4/5**_

 _ **Cooperativeness: 2/5**_

 **Tachiiri Hitomi**

 _ **Description:** Has long dark shaggy turquoise hair that often covers her eyes, flowing in a long river over her face. Has soft blue and red eyes, red going to blue from inside out, pale white skin, and a small heart shaped face. Keeps a pair of sunglasses in her shirt._

 _ **Physical:** 5' 2", 50 kg (110 lbs), Thin and Shaky._

 _ **Likes:** Quiet, Reading, Cinnamon Rolls, and Hedgehogs._

 _ **Dislikes:** Interactions, Violence, Cold Temperatures, Eye Contact, and Raw Fish._

 _ **UA Results:** Scored in the 98th percentile of the written portion._

 _ **Quirk: (Mind Read)** Allows her to see into people's minds after making eye contact with the target. After gaining eye contact, she immediately has a gateway into their mind and can look through the memories and thoughts of the person. For every second she looks into the victim's eyes, she has 10 seconds to look around in there head. She can get a headache with too much use, and dislikes using her quirk, as she has a hard time controlling it and who she uses it on._

 _ **Skills Set:**_

 _ **Power: 4/5**_

 _ **Speed: 1/5**_

 _ **Technique: 1/5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 5/5**_

 _ **Cooperativeness: 1/5**_

I hope this helps a little bit with the story line and characters. It helps to better get a mental picture of them and what they look like.

Anyway, that's the end of the chapter, let me know what you think and how it was. The next few chapters will be focused on the arc surrounding Izuku in the General Course and how he prepares for the UA festival.

Until next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7: Hebi

Hello Everyone! I'm back with more story!

I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving break because I spent most of mine moving a house! YAY

Anyway, I want to get right into the next chapter, as I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while, but before that, I would like to apologize for my grammatical errors regarding **sempai** in the story. I made a huge mistake and it's been a while since I've seen a good anime/manga to watch. Before you heckle me about your shows, I don't mean that the ones out are bad, I'm saying that I've been really busy and I don't have time to watch the ones I've been looking forward to.

Anyway, lets get right into the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter: Kumo**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

After a satisfying lunch, Izuku flashed through history and literature without much concern. Both were inherently easy as long as he did the required work and stayed on time of the assignments.

Now he was back in class C-1, wondering what was in store for him and the rest of his classmates.

"Since we got through everyone's quirks in the first portion of the day, you have a free period until school ends. As long as you don't blow anything up, I don't care what you do." Tetsuki-sensei placed her hand on her chest with a shrug.

"Personally, I would encourage you to talk to your classmates and get to know them. You'll be in class with them for a while, even if you plan on transferring as soon as you can." Tetsuki-sensei then went to her desk in the corner of the class, leaving her students to get up from their chairs and talk to one another.

Izuku found himself in the company of Surikku and Hiru once more, the two of them pulling him into a conversation about heroes and quirks.

"I gotta say, I think Best Jeanist has the most unique quirk. It's great for capture and can be used for combat as well, making his wires razor sharp." Surikku put in.

"Nah, I say Ryukyu is the most unique. She has super strength, enhances speed, can change into a dragon, and can resist fire. She can easily handle more diverse situations than a man with pockets on his face." Hiru snark-ed with a smile.

Izuku gave a nod to both. He thought they were both pretty good examples.

"Those two are nothing against a hero like All Might." The three turned in their chairs to see Tsume looking down at them, a cocky smile on her face.

"Hey, you almost killed me this morning!" Surikku shouted in a high voice.

The short haired girl smirked. "Believe me, if I wanted to, I could have made you a pin cushion." The slime and nail users stared at each other, one with defiance and the other with confidence.

Hiru sighed. "What do you mean by your statement? Care to clarify?" He asked coolly. The girl scoffed at his relaxed behavior.

"I mean he's the best because his strength. He can defeat villains in a single punch and fight anyone with any kind of quirk. He's never lost a fight and never will. That's why, dry boy." A tick mark formed on Hiru's head at the new nickname.

"Dry boy?" He muttered with a glare at her, the tough looking girl unashamed of her statement.

"I don't think that's right." Izuku put in, getting looks from the three.

"If you don't like insults then you shouldn't be here, runt." Izuku brushed off the term for his height. He was used to it.

"I meant the stuff about All Might. He hasn't won **every** fight he's been in." The girl took a seat next to Izuku and closed in. "Oh, And how's that? Please tell me what he hasn't won a fight, I'm waiting Mr Know It All." Izuku sighed.

"If you look back a few years ago, there was a fight where he couldn't beat a villain, one with the ability to absorb kinetic energy. All Might kept punching the guy, but he soaked it up and dished it back without remorse." The three _plus one_ tuned in closer with interest.

"If you look it up, you can probably find the video online. He kept fighting the guy, but couldn't do any damage. The only reason All Might won was because the villain charged at him with the hero's own power, but ended up hitting his head on the way after not seeing a pole in the street. He was probably moving too fast and got tunnel vision because he was unused to All Might's abilities."

"All in all, All Might didn't win, he got lucky." The spectators looked at Izuku with mixed emotions.

"You did quite a lot of research on this didn't you?" Hiru asked. Izuku nodded and felt memories come back up from before UA.

After All Might told him to give in, he couldn't stop himself from looking up the flaws of the man, and ended up finding a site full of info on All Might's failures.

While most of it was made up, he did find several things that ended up being true after looking deeper.

There weren't many, but All Might has made his mistakes. People who died because he didn't handle the situation well enough. Fights that hurt people in the process. Villains that could stand up to him and nearly win.

It might sound terrible that he wanted to learn this information, but he was broken and angry. He wanted to vent and analysis was always a way for him to relax. Not only did he reduce his own anger at the number one hero, but he learned more about him too.

He learned that even someone like All Might wasn't perfect. That the Symbol of Peace wasn't always as victorious as he would hope. That there were times that things didn't go the way as planned.

It helped him with clarity. All Might wasn't perfect, which means his words weren't always the truth either. Those words he said could be proven wrong.

Not only that, but Izuku taught himself that heroes weren't always going to be there to save the day, and that people were going to get hurt, no matter how hard he tried. He was going to be a hero to save as many as he could, but he knew better than to think he could save everyone.

It was a hard lesson, but one he needed to teach himself.

"I'm guessing you aren't much of a fan of All Might?" Tsume drawled out.

"It's not that I hate him, I just understand that he's not perfect." Izuku sighed. "I get that he has done so much for so many people, but I know better than to think he's infallible. It's not healthy to believe he's always going to come in and save the day." His eyes flashed with determination. "It's why I want to be a hero, because villains are going to be out there that he won't be able to defeat. Villains that I possibly can. It just depends on the situation and what type of quirk the enemy has, and if I can do my part to save people." He sat back in his chair, wondering to himself if said too much. He usually did when it came to heroes.

Hiru and Surikku looked to one another before staring at Izuku. "Were you raised by a samurai or something?" Hiru asked. "Cuz you have such deep and long explanations for anything and everything." Tsume laughed. "I agree, you probably have deck of cards in your pocket with proverbs and metaphors on them, huh."

The three of them broke into laughter, Izuku joining in and absently wondering if they knew he was a swordsman.

If they didn't, it only made it funnier.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Toshinori, formed as All Might, watched as the hero course students battled it out in the heist building, the team consisting of young Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya protecting the bomb from Uraraka Ochako and Koda Koji. Bakugou was a powerhouse, knocking through walls and searching for the hero team with the eyes of a predator. Koda and Uraraka have split up, both of them trying to make it to the bomb without getting caught be the explosion user.

The blond boy was powerful, much like the many others in the class. They were all amazing and gifted students.

But to him, none of them felt right.

He was still searching for a successor, one to inherit his power and the title it carried with it. He needed it to be someone who was brave, confident and strong. Not only in physique, but in heart as well. The next Symbol of Peace needed to have a strong sense of justice, one that pushed them to save others for the act of saving them, not for fame, or grades, or wealth, or power.

It needed to be real heroism, and sadly none in his class fit. Some came close, but it wasn't right.

He couldn't help but think about what Nezu told him after that recording. The one about the quirkless boy.

 _ **-flashback-**_

 _Principal Nezu jumped off of All Might's large shoulder, the man turning to the small mammal. "Nezu-san, was it true what you said, about that quirkless boy getting 72 points in total?" The human animal nodded._

 _"Yes, he did quite well in the written portion as well, scoring a 98%, higher than anyone else." The principal smiled. "Now for some tea." The principal began to walk away to get to his office and favorite drink._

 _"W-Wait Nezu-san." All Might was stopped in his pursuit by a hand._

 _"Please, All Might-san, there are still several students that need their own recordings." The assistant said nervously. All Might stared between the small assistant and the distant head of UA, relenting in his decision._

 _His curiosity was piqued at the moment by this 'Midoriya Izuku', but he had a job to do first._

 _Getting back in his spot, All Might looked at the stage cards for the next student on the list, his mind somewhere else._

 _ **-flashback end-**_

After finishing his job, All Might transformed out of his muscle and went right to Nezu's office. He was desperate to learn about the quirkless boy with so much potential. He was amazed with the results.

Like the information he was fed on the recording stated, the boy scored high in both rescue points and battle points. Midoriya-san managed to destroy eleven 1 points, seven 2 points, and four 3 points.

All with a simple katana blade.

It astounded the number one hero that someone so _ordinary_ could do something so _extra_ ordinary. The quirkless boy scored second in the exams! It was like something out of a blockbuster movie! Like ROCKY!

While the boy was jipped out a spot due to paper error, it didn't make his feat any less incredible to the One for All user. After he finished going over everything, he practically begged Nezu for the address of the boy. He needed to see him as soon as possible.

From what he watched in the high stands, the boy was fast, powerful, and most of all, helpful. He jumped into a fray and carried a girl to safety, simply because she needed help. Now that was hero material! One for All hero material!

However, Nezu denied him his request.

The small principal didn't want the Symbol of Peace to pressure Midoriya-san into the spot he offered, much less talk to him about gaining a quirk. From Nezu's standpoint or reasoning, Midoriya-san would most likely be broken up about not passing due to his own katana, which All Might could understand. The boy's own weapon was his downfall, which was probably very rough on him.

So Nezu told him to wait until whether the boy came on the first day or not, leaving the option up to the boy on whether he wanted to continue his journey in a different way. The wait made the pro hero twitch with anticipation for a week.

Now, it was the first day, and he probably wouldn't even be able to talk to Midoriya-san, if the boy showed up that is. His hero class would go for a whole hour past the bell for UA, meaning that everyone, including Midoriya-san, would go home for the day before he was done.

He also had to take into account his time limit. He would most likely change into his skinny form mid speech if he did manage to track the boy today.

All Might sighed. He would have to wait until tomorrow then. It wasn't terrible, but he's already waited for a week and the anticipation was getting to him. He wanted so desperately to meet the boy and talk to him, ask him about his dreams and the reasons for trying so hard. The hard work that went into training for the entrance exam.

All Might couldn't predict the future, but he felt that he wouldn't be disappointed by whatever the boy told him. Anyone who pushed themselves to be a quirkless hero obviously had some good motivations and passions. He just wanted to hear about them and finally determine if the boy was a good fit for his quirk or not.

Sadly, such actions would not happen today. He was confident that Midoriya-san showed up like he thought he would, but he still needed to confirm it. All it would take was to talk to Nezu, and he was golden to go for tomorrow and find the young swordsman.

A loud buzzard shook All Might from his thoughts and he brought the microphone up to his mouth without a moment of hesitation.

 **"The Heroes failed to reach the bomb, the Villain Team wins!"** Bakugou stood over Koda menacingly and Iida held the bomb in his arms, keeping it from the floating girl who had been trying to reach it the whole match.

All Might called out orders for the next teams, but his thoughts trailed off to Midoriya-san again.

He didn't know why, but he felt he'd met the boy before. There was something familiar about him that the Number One Hero couldn't put his finger on.

He watched the boy in the stands, yes, but there was something else. Somewhere else where he met him.

He pushed it aside as he called out the next teams of villains and heroes. He was sure that he would know as soon as he met to boy tomorrow.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku stepped into his apartment with a happy sigh, content with how the day at UA went. It wasn't the ideal dream he had of it as a kid, but then again, he wasn in the wrong course at the moment.

That didn't mean he didn't like the General Course or the people in there. Far from it. Even with their strange teacher, he had a lot of fun today talking to his new friends.

"Izuku, is that you?"

"Hai Kaa-san, I'm back." His worrywart of a mother rounded the corner and ran up to him with trepidation. "How was your first day? Was it good? Bad? Did you make any friends? Was it not like you hoped?" Izuku placed his hands in front of himself.

"Relax Kaa-san, it was fine, let me explain it to you in order in the kitchen or something." Izuku's mother sheepishly nodded her head with a smile on her face and led her little boy to the kitchen.

"I made pork cutlet bowls today, your favorite. Don't worry, I substituted some of the more unhealthy items in it for greens and protein." Izuku smiled. His Kaa-san was the best.

The two set the table and laid out everything for the delicious meal, Izuku almost drooling from the side of lip at the small by itself. With the table set, the two sat down and began their quirk prayer. "Itadakimasu." They picked up their chopsticks and began to enjoy the wonderful meal the mother made.

"So Izuku, how was your first day at UA?" His Kaa-san asked as she bit into her sticky rice. Izuku smiled. "It was nice. I suppose the best way to tell you everything if from the beginning, right?" He asked with a tinge of cheek. Inko smiled and nodded.

"Well, after going to my homeroom, I walked up to a giant red door and pushed it open to reveal a bunch of other classmates fighting with each other about one of them having his feet on his friend's chair. It was kind of unexpected for my first day, but nothing crazy happened. After that, the teacher, who's name is Tetsuki-sensei, walked in and had everyone go through their names and their quirks." Inko looked at him with concern, but Izuku waved it off.

"It was fine. I was asked about my quirk, which I replied with that I didn't have one, but nothing bad happened. I got some looks, but everyone in the General Course seems a bit more open-minded than my classmates back in Aldera."

"Anyway, I got through homeroom with no trouble than went through math, which was pretty simple, then...English." Izuku said with a pout as he bit into his pork. Inko stifled a laugh. it was no question that Izuku hated English. He found it too unusual and random for anyone other than natives English speakers to understand it.

"After those classes, I went to lunch and actually made some friends while I was there. One's name is Hiru and he seems pretty nice, though he tends to poke fun at his friend Surikku. Surikku is really outgoing and a bit wild, but not too much. He likes to smile a lot and seems like a friendly person. The two of them seem to have a good dynamic between them, and I was sucked into their duo as the third wheel." Izuku laughed. Inko bit into her meal with a proud look in her eyes. She continued to listen to her son with keen interest.

"After going through literature class and history, which were both pretty easy, everyone in the General Course went back to our homeroom. It was there that we learned that we apparently finished the class's objective for the day in the first half. Tetsuki-sensei gave us a free period to talk to our classmates and learn about who they were."

"I went over and started talking to Surikku and Hiru about stuff they found interesting. After finding some common ground with them, we all decided to have a debate about heroes and which ones were the best. Both had some pretty good examples of unique quirks, but then a girl put in her own opinion on the matter and got involved in our discussion."

"Her name is Tsume, and while she was a bit aggressive at first, she seemed pretty cool after a little while. We all had some common ground and managed to talk about hero stuff and our dreams of going into the Hero Course. Everyone of them want their chance just like me to shine." Izuku gave out a content sigh.

"We talked about quirks and skills, and training, and before we knew it, the period was over and we were free to go. The four of us continued to talk to each other until we exited the gates and went our separate ways, but not before exchanging information with one another to keep in touch outside of school." Izuku smiled happily, much to his Kaa-san's pleasure.

She was so afraid that he would be let down by the General Course. She knew it wasn't what he wanted, but he was willing to give it a chance, even if it might let him down. Luckily her worries were all for not. Izuku had a good time, made some friends, and didn't appear to be overly upset about not being in the Hero Course. She knew he still wanted to be there, but at least he wasn't beating himself up over not getting in.

Her son was happy, for now at least, and Inko was glad. Maybe having Izuku go into the General Course wasn't such a bad thing after all.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

I hope everyone liked the story! There is more to come, so stay tuned.

The next few chapters are more on character development rather than actual combat, so I will let you know when the first tournament chapter comes up. I hope that's alright.

Anyway, until next time, see ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Nezumi

Hi everyone! Another chapter for everyone to read. I apologize about not posting sooner, but I have finals approaching and thinking about other things was not on my list of top priorities.

Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, even though there is a bit of filler in this. I write this in order to build the characters up a bit more. Don't worry, this story does go somewhere.

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 8: Nezumi**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku walked into his class with Tsume by his side, both of them going over the sharpness of her nails and ways to make it better.

"Have you ever tried painting them with something to make them stronger?" Izuku asked as he looked at her lengthened nails. Tsume scoffed at the question.

"Of course I have, but it doesn't grow with my nails and stays at the tips. That and when I fire them off I can't wait another thirty minutes for a new coat to dry on them." Izuku chuckled a little bit at her abrasive attitude.

"I think I have a better idea for you. What if you make specialized glosses that have different properties, such as flammability so you can light the tip of your lengthened nail on fire, or steel so you can use the tip to cut through harder surfaces, like steel plating." Tsume put a sharpened nail on her chin and smiled.

"I might just have to use that, thanks runt." Izuku deadpanned a little at the insult. "The name's Midoriya Izuku, but you're welcome." The girl slapped him on the back.

"I'm just kidding. Don't worry, I'll find a better nickname for you by tomorrow." The two waved to one another as they separated. Izuku walked to his seat to wait for their teacher.

If wasn't even a second after he sit down that she came in the room with a very happy expression on her face. "Good morning everyone, I hope you're having a great day!" She said with an unusual smile that made everyone back into their chairs.

What happened to their cool faced and uncaring teacher?

"Today, well be going over counters for certain abilities. For every answer you get correct, I put a point in for participation. If you give me a three part answer, you get a candy." She then placed a large bowl of candy overflowing at the edges on the table, piquing everyone's interest.

"For example, I'll ask what a counter for fire is you you would say... Shinso, please answer." She pointed to the purple haired boy in the back, to which he placed his hand on the side of his face. "Water." He said blandly. Tetsuki nodded rapidly.

"That's right, or you could have answered Water, Suffocation, or Smothering and gotten a piece of candy. Now, lets begin!"

The period went by with people raising their hands and answering the counters, sometimes having three to get that sweet treat.

Izuku managed to get Earth, which is countered by impact, vibration, or explosives, and Blades, which are countered by liquids, acids, and ranged attacks. He noticed that the boy behind him, by the name of Shinso, also did really well. He absently wondered if the boy did his own research on quirks.

That was question for another time, but for now, he would enjoy the two packs of Pocky that he won from his overly nice teacher.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I'm telling you, those guys and that one lady nearly crushed Hiru and I on our way in. They were rabid about All Might and how he was as a teacher. They were begging for information about him." Surikku said none too quiet as he munched on his meal.

This morning, everyone had to deal with the drama that was the media. The hoard of nosy people was unrelenting and bothered every student that could about All Might, much to everyone outside of the Hero Course's major annoyance. They didn't even have classes with the super hero.

"I know." Tsume said with a sigh. "Those idiots almost made me want to skin them alive after they poked those damned cameras in my face." Everyone backed away from the fuming girl, sweatdrops forming on their heads at her overly violent nature.

"It's not so bad." Izuku put in, bringing the tension down. "After you tell them that you're not in the Hero Course, they practically give up." Izuku almost wanted to say some stuff to them about the number one hero, but held his tongue and entered the school instead.

He knew better than to feed wolves.

Hiru raised his drink with a lazy smile. "Amen to that. That's one positive aspect about the General Course." Izuku and Surikku laughed at the silly antic, Tsume simply rolling her eyes.

Before any of them could react, a ring signaled through the air, making everyone in the cafeteria stop in their eating process. _"There has been a level three security breach. All students please evacuate promptly."_

Hiru turned to a nearby upperclassman. "What's it mean by level three?"

"Level three means someone got onto the campus without authorization." The older boy ran off, leaving the first years to figure stuff out for themselves. "Well." Tsume began, as she got up from her seat. "We better follow his lead and get the hell out of here." The other three nodded and made their way to the exit with everyone else.

Sadly, that meant a lot of students crowding around one spot. Everyone was floundering around one another, smaller kids being pushed down by the larger ones. It was mass hysteria as everyone charged for the doors with the EXIT sign over it.

Izuku tried to stay close to his classmates but got separated when a new wave of students came in. He was staying calm in the situation, but everyone else wasn't doing as well as him. Some kid with purple hair for balls was crying as he clung to a boy with lightning blond hair.

Izuku then noticed someone was being crushed not too far away. A student from his class to be more exact.

It was a girl with bushy turquoise hair and timid stature, her long locks covering his eyes from view, but then again, that could be because she was squished between two much larger boys. She didn't look comfortable, let alone calm in such a tight position. Izuku put himself to action.

Wading through the kids, he used his strength for forcibly push other students out of the way and made it over to her, getting her out of the boys who were nearly crushing her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in concern as he helped her stabilize. The girl didn't say anything, but looked up with her hair over her eyes and nodded. Izuku smiled and grabbed her hand firmly to make sure she didn't get pulled away. Everyone was going nuts and it would be terrible to have her get hurt.

Just when he thought it couldn't get much worse, he saw some kid flying through the air with engines in the back of his legs. What was with this school and the weird antics that happened here?

Wait, he knew that guy! He was from the entrance exams, the one that questioned him about his katana.

The boy landed above the EXIT in a ridiculous fashion and stared down at everyone who was shoving each other.

"Everyone, everything's fine!" The engine boy yelled out, getting everyone's attention. "It's just the media! There's nothing to worry about. Everything's fine! This is UA, so let us act in a way befitting the best of the best!" Everyone suddenly calmed down from his speech, several turning to the windows to indeed see that the media somehow got into the school.

Izuku let go of the shy girl's hand and rubbed the back of his head. "That's a relief. I'm glad you're okay." The girl nodded. "T-Thank you f-for the help." Izuku held out a hand to her. "It was probably a bad way to meet, but I'm Midoriya Izuku. What's your name?" The girl shuffled in her spot. "M-My name is H-Hitomi. Hitomi Tachiiri." Izuku smiled at the girl.

"Well Tachiiri-san, lets get somewhere we won't be crushed by other students." If the girl smiled, Izuku couldn't see because of her hair. "O-Okay, M-Midoriya-san." Before the two could move, a pair of boys ran by them, toppling over the turquoise haired that covered the girl's face.

For a flash, Izuku stared into her eye, a shine reflecting off her red and blue eyes and into his own before her hair covered her face again. Before Izuku could react, the girl ran off, leaving the freckled boy confused and by himself in the slowly emptying hallway.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

After getting home from school, he explained the situation at UA's gate to his Kaa-san and calmed her down. She was scared that he got hurt, but he explained that some weird kid with engine legs got everyone to calm down and to head outside calmly. The rest of the day was pretty slow, the only thing that was different was that they had another free period with their bubbly teacher.

He didn't mention to her about Tachiiri-san or the girl's odd behavior for the rest of the day. He was still confused about it himself, but he hoped to figure it out as soon as he could. He hoped she wasn't upset with him about what he did.

Izuku then went to the gym and did his basics with Dako, came home to a great dinner, and finished his homework. Not as exciting as he would've hoped, but it was only the second day at UA, and they already had a gate crumble into dust. That was enough excitement for one day.

Izuku walked into his homeroom for his third day and immediately spotted his click of friends, all of which were animatedly talking to one another. Making his way over, he placed his bag at the side of his seat and sat across from the blond slime user.

"Hey Surikku, Hiru, Tsume, how are you guys doing today." He said with a smile. Izuku noticed the shy girl looking at him from the corner of the room, but said nothing.

"Not bad, Tsume over here thinks that her quirk trumps ours." Hiru said casually.

"Of course it is. I'd rather be able to shoot sharpened needles out of my fingers than be a glorified snail or a over-sized bendy straw." Hiru didn't look too affected, but Surikku ticked at that statement. "What do ya mean a snail!? I am not slow, thank you very much!" Tsume smirked at the two before turning to Izuku.

"I know you don't have a quirk, but what can you do? Other than talk like a wise old sage, Inja-ojisan (old hermit)." She finished with a barb. Izuku ticked his eye the slightest bit, but wasn't over offended by the new nickname.

"Well, I can-"

"Everyone sit down before I make you. We have a lot to do today and I would prefer to get it done." Izuku found his next words cut off by their sensei, who came in looking like she didn't have her cup of coffee this morning.

He quickly picked up his bag made it back to his seat, not wanting to be the last in his chair and incur the tired looking teacher's wrath. As he did so, he looked to the far corner seat of the room and noticed it was empty. Tachiiri-san wasn't there, but why? Was she sick? Maybe she was still scared about yesterday. He wouldn't put it past her after what happened yesterday.

Or maybe she was avoiding him. He really hoped it wasn't that last one. He would have talk to her the next time he saw her and clear things up, but right now, his teacher was not in a good mood and it was probably best to pay attention.

Tetsuki-sensei grabbed a stack of papers off her desk. Passing some of the stack to each student front row, she gained everyone's attention with a quick snap of a ruler. "Pass them back and don't flip them over until I say." With that, the stacks were filed back from person to person, everyone receiving the paper faced down.

"Today, we're going to be spending this period and final period doing some exercises and tests." Tetsuki-sensei began coolly. "As you know, this Course is made up of students who want to enter one of the other courses, such as Support or Hero. It will be an up hill battle, but these results will be shown to the Hero Course teachers along the year and if they show interest, they can determine if you're a fit for their class."

"With that said, we will begin with a simple mentality test. The questions will seem confusing and strange, but the point is to make you think deeply about it and what your answer would be. Begin." She finished with a snap of her ruler. The curly haired boy flipped over his paper and began with the rest of the class.

Izuku went through the problems slowly, making sure to take his time on each one with patience. He needed to focus on the importance of the questions and explain himself in a few words as possible. He could easily ramble on about how he felt about the Hero Course, but the teachers who might look at it could easily toss it aside if he did so. Questions like these required an understanding of oneself.

That's why these mentality tests were so important. There wasn't really a right answer to these sort of things, it was based solely of the person's perceptions of what the correct answer was. If someone believed that something was a certain way, then examiners of the test could determine how that person thinks based on their answers.

Making it to the last problem, he read out the statement carefully.

 **Please Answer this question in ten words or less.**

 **What is a hero?**

Izuku thought for a moment. His mind already giving him a dozen answers, all of which would not fit in that short space. In such a short phrase, how could he describe what a hero was? He knew what heroes were, but they weren't looking for facts, they were looking for how he perceived them.

Taking pencil to paper, he slowly wrote his belief.

 _A protector who inspires others to follow in their footsteps._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Toshinori walked into Principal Nezu's office with his baggy yellow pinstripe suit hanging over his skinny body.

He had wanted to come in yesterday like he hoped, but he stupidly used all his time out in the field. It wasn't that he didn't like or want to help people, it was that he needed his All Might form for other things too, and he knew better than to make a first impression to Midoriya as a skeleton. One of the burdens as a hero like himself.

That, and everyone was flustered about the break-in with the media. He wouldn't have had a chance to get into the school without being question on who he was by the police. A weird skinny man with baggy clothing just screamed 'hobo' to them for some reason.

So he was forced to break his own plans and try to fix it today, noe that things have simmered down a bit.

"Oh, Toshinori, how are you doing today? Would you like some tea?" The number one hero was about to refute, but Nezu was already pouring him a cup. Now he couldn't refuse the gesture. Picking up his own cup of hot tea, Toshinori looked at the mammal principal with his beady eyes.

"Nezu-san, I must ask abou-"

"About Midoriya Izuku? Yes, he did show up yesterday, and the day before that, if you wanted to know." The Symbol of Peace sighed in relief. That was good. The boy came to UA and now he had a chance to meet the boy and talk to him.

"However, there is something you should know before you go track him down." Nezu put down his tea and gestured for All Might to sit across from him, which the skinny man could not deny. "What is the problem Nezu-san? Did something happen to him? Was he bitter or angry about his spot in the General Course." The principal shook his head as he took another sip.

"Not at all. In fact, he seems to be doing very well in his class and has made three new friends during homeroom..., but that is not the problem I was referring to." Toshinori gave the animal man a confused look. "Then what is the problem?" Nezu continued to drink his tea.

"He doesn't like you." Those words struck Toshinori in the heart.

"W-What do you mean he doesn't like me?!" He shouted in disbelief. How could someone not like the Symbol of Peace? Much less a boy like Midoriya, who pushed to become a hero more than anything.

"Allow me to explain in more detail." Nezu began. "You see, because of the awkward situation we faced with Midoriya-san, I decided to have his homeroom teacher relay information back to me about how he was adjusting to the General Course." Nezu took a sip of his tea and pulled out a green paper from his desk.

"As Tetsuki-san stated on the paper she wrote for me, regarding his first day: _Midoriya Izuku has shown to be open minded about the General Course and does not display any outward distaste for the class or any of the students in it."_

 _"During the Peer Quirk Evaluation, the boy was in the back half of the class taking meticulous notes of each student's quirks. While I have no information on his notes, it was obvious that he wrote down information about their quirks as soon as they explained or demonstrated them."_

 _"During Midoriya's time in the front of the class, he stated that he wished to become a hero and how he would 'prove to everyone who pushed [him] down that [he] can make it to the top.' When presented with a question about his own quirk, Midoriya proudly stated he didn't have one. He showed no sign of shame in his lack of quirk and make his way back to his seat with confidence."_

 _"In the second and final period of the homeroom, Midoriya talked with both Surikku Imori and Hiru Okami, easily making good conversation with both boys. I suspect that they became friends earlier in the day."_

 _"Kanna Tsume interrupted their conversation on heroes by proudly stating how All Might was the strongest and best hero. Midoriya took a moment before countering back her statement with evidence that All Might was not unbeatable, and was not a perfect hero."_

 _"After explaining the situation, Midoriya went on to tell the three students about why he wished to be a hero and that some heroes like All Might would not be able to defeat certain villains. Ones that he possibly could."_

 _"The conversations after that were mainly about quirks and heroes until the end of class."_

 ** _"Deductions about Midoriya Izuku:_**

 ** _-Somewhat prideful as a quirkless student._**

 ** _-Not overly confident, but is unafraid to speak his mind._**

 ** _-Has determination and drive. Wants to go into the Hero Course._**

 ** _-Very analytical. Notices things about certain heroes that the heroes themselves probably don't know about. Made statements about heroes and their quirks that most people wouldn't have been able to realize_**

 _ **-Harbors some disdain for All Might. Unsure of the reason, but does not see All Might like most students at UA do. Sees All Might as 'imperfect'."**_

Nezu put the paper down with a sigh, grabbing what was left of his tea and downing it before filling his cup again. Toshinori was frozen in his spot, the words of the teacher settling on his shoulders.

Midoriya didn't like him for some reason. The boy who was the best choice for inheriting his quirk... didn't like the Symbol of Peace. Was it perhaps because of his strength? It made sense in his mind. Someone with no quirk would easily be angered at another for having one as powerful as One for All.

No, from the reports, the boy has no problem talking about quirks and heroes with exceptional abilities. His powers as the Symbol of Peace wouldn't affect how the boy saw him. He was also prideful as a quirkless person, which might be problem later.

Could it perhaps be that he didn't save someone close to the boy? There were some who blamed him for not saving their loved ones or friends. He didn't deal with it too often, but every now and then a person would yell at him about failing to save their mother or sister.

That was a plausible reason, but it didn't seem right. The boy would probably hate him much more than what the report said. That, and Midoriya wanted to do the jobs that heroes like himself couldn't. If the boy truly hated him, he would be shooting to replace him, not work beside him.

He still couldn't put his finger on the reason, but something in his mind itched at the curly haired boy. It was like he'd met him before. He met dozens of people everyday while saving lives, but something about Midoriya made him special in All Might's mind. He just couldn't remember why.

Maybe it was the situation where it happened? Or perhaps the words that were said? He didn't know, but he planned on finding out soon.

"So what should I do?" Toshinori asked the principal. Nezu was simply enjoying his tea.

"I believe the best thing is to start out with why he dislikes you, and try to fix the situation. If you want this boy to inherit your quirk, then you will need his full trust. Something you don't have at the moment." Nezu paused for more tea, causing Toshinori to sweatdrop. How much tea could the principal drink?

"Another thing to account for is his pride. He wants to be a hero without a quirk, which contradicts what you wish to offer him. He made it through the entrance exams without a quirk and scored very high, so he most likely believes he doesn't need a flashy power to succeed in his dreams. In all honesty, I don't think he'll want your power." Toshinori bit his lip, wishing the mammal man before him would stop drinking tea for a moment.

Nezu was right. Even if he did get the boy to like him again, it was obvious that Midoriya wanted to be a quirkless hero. While that was noble and brave on so many accounts, Midoriya was also a great candidate for his quirk.

He would need to focus on that half later. Right now, he had to do the first part. Learn about the boy and get his trust. All he needed to do was talk to him and figure out why Midoriya didn't like him.

Who knows, maybe he'll figure out why the boy was familiar to him in the process.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Maybe All Might will finally remember what he did that caused Izuku to not confide in him as a hero. Who know, well, except me of course.

Until next time, see ya!


	9. Chapter 9: Kabuto

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I know it's been quite awhile since I've posted anything, but my family's been moving and I was dragged along to help. To make up for my lack of posting, I crammed through some work and managed to pull out a lot of writing these past couple of days and will post two chapters consecutively.

Anyway, lets get onto the story and enjoy the fanfiction I offer everyone for free! Yay free stuff!

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 9: Kabuto**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku sat down to lunch with Tsume across from him, Surikku and Hiru sandwiching him on both sides.

After doing the mentality tests, they were all subjugated to a questionnaire about who they would save in a life or death situation, the students being chosen randomly in each case.

Tsume was obviously still miffed about not being chosen. She had an answer for each one and the people who got chosen were either too skittish to answer or too dumb to understand what the questions meant.

Surikku took offense to that.

Anyway, Izuku broke his chopsticks and began to eat his streamed vegetables, much to everyone else's displeasure.

"Dude, at lease put some ketchup on those. Seriously." Hiru said as he bit into his beef. Surikku nodded. "I have to agree, why did you get vegetables? Lunch rush could've made anything and you chose that." Izuku chuckled a little bit.

He bit into his greens slowly, much to Hiru's disdain. "Well, I think that eating vegetables is great, as it helps with your body's health, eyesight, and growth." Izuku said happily.

Tsume snickered. "A few vegetables isn't going to help you much with your height, Inja-ojisan." A tick mark formed on Izuku's head. That was a double whammy of an insult on Tsume's part.

"At least I'll be in shape, unlike you after you finish all that ramen." Sitting on Tsume's plate was a heaping bowl of miso ramen, the salt and carbs practically steaming off it in Izuku's opinion. "Hey!" Tsume jumped up from the table. "Don't you dare dis ramen! Ramen is the best thing on this earth since hot wings." The three boys turned to her in confusion.

"What are hot wings?" Surikku asked, to which Tsume smiled viciously at the three. "One of these days, I'm going to show you boys some grade A American cuisine." The three shivered. While Izuku may be the health nut of the group, they can all agree that anything from America was soaked in grease and not good for you.

"Hey, it's you!" The four turned to find a bubbly looking girl with bouncy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a plump chipmunk face. She was looking at Izuku. "You're that guy who saved me in the exam!" She smiled at the curly haired boy.

"It's nice to again. You're... Midoriya-san, right?" Izuku nodded. "And you're Uraraka-san, correct." The girl nodded happily. "So are you in the Hero Course?" She asked, causing Izuku's smile to falter a little bit at the memories of his failure. "Um, no. I'm in the General Course actually."

Uraraka gawked at him in disbelief. "No way! You were destroying robots left and right! Cutting them down with your sword and helping people along the way. Why didn't you get in?" Izuku gave a sheepish smile. "It's... kind of hard to explain. I'm sorry." Uraraka didn't seem satisfied with that but nodded softly anyway.

"Okay, I'll see you around Midoriya-san. Thanks again for the help in the exam." She walked off with her tray, leaving Izuku under the scrutiny of his friends. It took a whole minute before Hiru leaned back. "So..." Hiru began. "Does that mean you really were raised by a samurai?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku made his way to his next class with a sigh. Today was just as crazy as the first day.

After Uraraka left, his friends questioned him on his abilities and how he could wield a sword. Surikku went into detail about samurais from the old days, bur Izuku placated the blond boy.

While Bushido hasn't changed in principle much since its creation, it didn't mean that he was like an old time-y samurai. He fought with honor and wielded his blade for good, but he wasn't going to slice someone's head off for dishonoring his family.

They eventually got what they wanted out of him and bid him good day with a low bow, much to his ire. Just because he trained in Kenjutsu didn't make him a lord or something. After their departure, he left for his next classes which were both pretty easy.

He was on his way to history at the moment, which wasn't too bad. The teachers were good with instruction and did their part for the students, but he couldn't help but wonder if they had pro heroes all the classes of the Hero Course. The would be pretty amazing in his opinion, even if they were forced to just talk about modern literature for an hour.

Though he couldn't imagine someone like Midnight teaching a class in such a provocative outfit and getting away with it. She was called an R-Rated Hero for a reason.

 **"Midoriya-san!"** Izuku's years of experience made him jump back in defense at the sudden voice. Staring down at him from around the corner of the hallway was the Number One Hero himself, All Might.

Someone Izuku didn't want to see at the moment, especially in an unused hallway like this.

 **"It's good to say you my dear boy, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."** Izuku collected his courage.

"No thank you, I have a class to get to." Izuku then passed by the yellow wearing behemoth, much to the man's shock. **"A-Are you sure? It would only take a moment of your time."** Izuku continued to walk briskly.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't afford to miss any classes or be late to them. I hope you understand." Izuku needed to get away. The projection was one thing, but seeing the man up close was another thing. He worshiped All Might. The man was a hero to all and inspired others to fight for justice just like him.

Except Izuku. Apparently his dreams meant nothing to the hero, and he had to be **realistic.** The man was still strong and powerful, but Izuku couldn't gawk over the blond hero anymore.

Whenever he looked at him, all he saw was a hurdle and a denier of his passions.

 **"Wait, Midoriya-san."** Izuku found the giant hero standing much too close for comfort, forcing him to back away a step. **"Before you go, please just tell me why you don't like me. Why you have animosity towards me."** The hero gave a large sad smile in the curly haired boy's direction. Izuku wanted to get angry at the hero for forgetting what he told him, but pushed it down. All Might talked to dozens of people everyday. One kid, even for what he said, was not going to be something he remembered so easily.

"If you want to know, just look towards Tatooin Shopping District. You'll have your answer." Izuku passed the hero, his long hair covering his face and hiding his fear and anger.

He needed to get to class, away from All Might.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku went into his final class with a frustrated sigh. All Might's appearance has totally destroyed his concentration. He could barely focus in history, and now he would have to deal with the mental quizzes in homeroom with a flustered mind. he just hoped that they weren't overly complex questions that required advanced think. He couldn't handle that at the moment.

"For this half, you're all going to sit down and write an essay about heroes in society and how they could be different in your mind. This portion will be used to determine how you think about heroes as a whole and your mentality towards the aspects of heroism. Even if you don't plan on going into the Hero Course, your writing this. I don't care i that's unfair, it's my class so do the work and be quiet _please._ " She stressed the ending as she walked to her desk and sat in her chair with a dull thud. The teacher was definitely different from any he'd ever heard of.

Focusing on his new assignment, Izuku stared at his paper with contemplation. What would he change? Would he change it at all? Was there a reason for the change?

He internally sighed. All he could think about was All Might and his stupid, flashy smile.

All Might's flashy smile...

flashy smile...

Wait, flashy! That's it! Izuku began his paper and dug into it with vigor, writing out his changes and how he envisioned the society of heroes that protect the innocent. Flashiness was not a symbol for heroism in his mind. Some heroes never reached the top, despite their amazing contributions, because they weren't impressive in terms of physique or power.

Many heroes with mind based abilities never got far, usually being sidekicks or in teams because they were never popular enough for people on their own. The same people who could manipulate reality or change the minds of villains were underlings to heroes with powers like explosions or fire, or super strength. To him, the society should judge heroes on their usefulness, not their image.

As he wrote, Izuku couldn't help but think of his classmate in the back of the class, Shinso. The guy had the ability to brainwash people, which was amazing and powerful ability which had so many uses. Despite that, he was in the General Course because he can't take over robots.

As he dug more into it, certain quirks were left in the dust simply because they couldn't be used to pound metal. People like Shinso or others out there who probably failed or could never enter the entrance exam because their quirk was mind or energy based.

Izuku continued to put pencil to paper with everything he had until he ran out of space. Then he reach for a new one to go on. He had plenty to write, and now his mind was clear to think about it.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Tadashi watched as his student fought through the air, flying around with speed and precision with his blade.

The green handled blade was truly made for Midoriya. Agile, quick, not too large, and flexible under pressure, but stubborn in times of strength. The boy still had yet to name the sword, but he would not rush it. It's name would have to mean something deep and powerful to the boy. Something he could carry with him with forever and be proud of.

"Stop." Tadashi called out, forcing his student to cease his katas and kneel down as he snapped his blade in. "Midoriya, you seem distracted. You fight with much energy and anger, why?" His student sighed, looking down at his feet with shame.

"Tadashi-sensei, I never told you about this, but I had an encounter with the Symbol of Peace many months ago. Tens months to be more specific." Tadashi nodded. He remembered that time. There was even more fire in his curly haired student's eyes during that time. He wondered what had changed, but believed that the boy was becoming more determined as his deadline grew closer. It appears that was not the case.

"You did not, and you do not need to, young Midoriya. Whatever happened in your past is only yours. While I understand the need to release anger, I'm glad you are doing it here and not where others can be hurt." Midoriya smiled and bowed to Tadashi gracefully.

The sensei then walked over to the wall and grabbed two wooden swords from the rack. Tossing one to his student, Tadashi armed himself with his own and placed himself in combat position.

"If you need to release the tension in your heart, fighting against the air will solve nothing. The best solution is to either face the problems head on or combat another who understands your pain." Tadashi's student stood up from his bow and placed his sheathed katana in the far side of the room before wielding his own wooden blade.

"Thank you for the words sensei, as well as the chance to fight you." Tadashi smiled at Izuku.

"I just hope that all my years of teaching you have not gone soft since you entered that school." Tadashi combated his student with energy, power, and speed, and could safely say Midoriya was more than ready for any combat that he would experience at UA.

However, his young pupil still had so much to learn, and most of it would come from inside himself. He just had to be patient and fully understand who he was a person. Tadashi wasn't scared in the slightest for his student. After all, the boy was already almost there.

He probably just needed a little push to finish the journey.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku walked into class the next day much better than he walked out yesterday. His spars with sensei and a run after really helped him calm down and think less about the Number One Hero's sudden arrival.

It also helped him realize that he didn't have to be angry at All Might, not in the slightest. He was frustrated by the man's interest in him after all those months leaving him hanging, but he wasn't mad. He just needed to let off some steam he didn't know he had built up. Now, he felt relieved, like the tension in his body was alleviated.

Walking into the gates, noticing that the rubbleof the door from yesterday was cleaned up, he saw a head of dark turquoise hair and ran forward. "Oi, Tachiiri-san." He yelled. The girl turned around at the calling of her name.

"M-Midoriya-san." She said timidly, almost sounding surprised with her soft voice. "L-Listen I'm sorry about that day in the hallway. I didn't mean to, please don't be angry at me." The girl cowered the slightest bit in her spot, making Izuku concerned and confused at the same time at the actions, but more the former.

"I-It's okay Tachiiri-san, you don't need to get upset about anything." He wanted to comfort her better, but was afraid she could curl in more if he touched her. He would have to stick to words.

"But I used my quirk on you. Why are you not mad?" Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" The girl fidgeted with her hands as she looked down, the sea of bushy hair covering her features.

"When I looked into your eyes, I saw some of your memories. N-Not a lot, but some stuff." Izuku stared at her in with surprise. "What did you see?" He asked curiously, no anger in his voice. She fidgeted a little more, now playing with her hair. "W-Well, I saw this samurai man, and how he told you that you can be a hero." Izuku smiled in relief.

Of all the memories she looked at, she found the one closest to his heart. Every once in a while he would think about Bushido Blade and what the man did for him. Had he not gained those words, he would probably be still floundering for recognition, or for someone who would tell him that his dream wasn't ridiculous.

Getting back on topic, he noticed her get more nervous about the situation. He wasn't a therapist, but it was obvious that others in Tachiiri-san's life that weren't so friendly when it came to reading their minds, even if accidentally.

"Hey, it's okay Tachiiri-san, there's no reason to be upset. I'm not broken up about what you saw, so you shouldn't be either, okay?" Izuku gave her a smile, even if she couldn't see it. The girl fidgeted a little before staring at Izuku, her eyes covered up.

"T-Thank you, Midoriya-san." Izuku smiled. "It's no problem." He said back. "Now lets get to class before we're late." The two General Course students made there way to C-1, one feeling the tiniest bit better over the situation she created.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku and Tachiiri made it to class with a few seconds to spare, the curly haired boy's friends asking what he was doing that took him so long.

"Alright, lets get on with the day. I hope we can finish what we need to so there's no need to do anything over-strenuous in the second portion of homeroom." Their teacher stated coolly as she walked in with a clipboard.

"She's back to cool!" Everyone yelled in shock. Izuku absently wondered if it was part of her quirk or if she was just like that. She still had yet to show her ability, so the idea was up in the air.

Tetsuki-sensei ignored the statement and looked to all of her students. "I have a tag team assignment for all of you, and while I won't make you, I would prefer if you did it with someone you don't know very well in order to gain new experiences in this class." She said calmly. She went to each desk and handed out the papers.

"Your objective is simple: you will have the next two days and the weekend to figure out each others abilities and quirks, as well as ways that they can be used in society and ways they can be countered. It is important to know this information because you need to understand your strengths and weaknesses. Having someone else learn about them will only push you to remove more and more weaknesses in yourself and increase the ways you can help others."

"You will present on the other person in your group, as well as write out a diagram or essay regarding them as a plausible hero or support unit. Presentations are oral and are on Monday, now get started."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku walked into his English class with a sigh, rubbing his temples in an attempt to relax the slightest bit. He had to play mediator for his friends as they argued over who was partnering with who.

Tsume wanted to be partners with Hiru, as Tetsuki-sensei stated how she wanted them to do the project with people they didn't know very well. Surikku was quick to counter with how the teacher only suggested that, and that it wasn't mandatory. He also explained how he and Hiru always did projects together.

Of course, the argument went on for the rest of homeroom, but thanks to Izuku's efforts, Surikku was willing to let Tsume partner with Hiru. Much to the chargrin of the dehydrating boy, who was nearly dragged off by the nail user who wanted to poke at his brain.

Izuku was now left with a new problem. He needed to find a partner for Surikku, but also Tachiiri-san. Nobody approached her the whole class and he knew better than to leave her behind.

He thought about pairing her and Surikku together, but then he wouldn't have one. The problem with himself was that nobody wanted to partner up and do research with a quirkless kid about quirks. It stung a little bit, but he could understand the implications of their actions.

Izuku sat down in his chair and pulled out his English assignment, looking at it with distaste and satisfaction. It took him a whole hour to complete, but at least he got it done, even if he hated it. He couldn't understand the need to have so many words spelled in certain ways, like Science. Why the need for extra C and E? English made no sense.

"Ohayo class," the English teacher began. "I hope you all completed you assignments from yesterday. I understand that they were challenging, but if you used you textbooks like I told you then it shouldn't have been too-" Before he could finish, a loud alarm went off through the air, startling everyone in the classroom.

The door automatically shut at the front of the class, a metal guard coming out and sealing the students in the classroom.

"What's going on?"

"Did the media get into the school again?"

"No, this alarm sounds different"

"Why did the doors seal up?"

 _"The school has been placed on lockdown. All students please remain calm and follow the instructions of the teachers. If a student is outside one of the classrooms, please proceed to the nearest classroom door and a teacher can allow you excess in, thank you."_

The alarm then ceased and everyone in the class began to talk loudly and question what was going on. The teacher was having a hard time getting them to calm down, but he was doing his best in the situation.

Izuku wondered what was going on. It probably wasn't the same as the other day or they would all be asked to evacuate the premises. The only thing that made sense was that it was off campus, or someone got into the school and was walking the halls.

Eventually, the teacher calmed everyone down into whispers and they all went for their phones, either to look up the news on what was going on or to contact others in different classes. Izuku followed the example and pulled out his own phone.

 _Group Message: Midoriya Izuku, Surikku Imori, Hiru Okami, Tsume Kanna_

 _Midoriya: What's going on?_

 _Hiru: I have no idea. I'm in history and all of a sudden the doors slam shut and we're locked in. -_-_

 _Surikku: I was in the hallway and now I'm stuck with a bunch of second years. I'm freaking out! (owo)_

 _Hiru: Calm down Imori, everything's fine. I'm sure the second years won't bite._

 _Tsume: ...much._

 _Hiru: Was that necessary? -_-_

 _Tsume: Yes, yes it was :)_

 _Surikku: What is happening?! Everything is shut down and the people in here are talking about possible villain attacks! (!w!)_

 _Midoriya: Just calm down Surikku._

 _Midoriya: I'm sure that everything is fine. We just have to relax and follow the instructions of the teachers. I doubt that the school would allow a villain to get into the school without trouble._

 _Midoriya: It's most likely something near the school and they want to take precautions with the students at UA. Nobody is going to get hurt._

 _Hiru: Inja-ojisan back at it once agan._

 _Hiru: *Again*_

 _Surikku: Thank's Inja-ojisan, that really helps. (^w^)_

 _Tsume: Words from the mighty and wise Inja-ojisan._

 _Midoriya: -_-_

Izuku put his phone away with relief, happy that his friends weren't in any form of danger. He wondered if something bad was happening in the school, but at the same time, wasn't too worried. This was a school occupied by pro heroes. Even if they were strong, the villains couldn't beat seasoned vets like Ectoplasm or Present Mic.

"Oi, Midoriya." Izuku looked up from his thoughts to see the boy with purple hair and bags under his eyes, the only boy near him. Everyone else had moved around the class and were in the corners or taking up seats near each other to talk quietly.

"Yeah." Izuku answered.

"Who were you messaging?" Izuku was a bit confused by the question but didn't voice it. "I was messaging my friends. Apparently nothing is happening where they're at either." The boy nodded.

"That's good." He went to walk away, but Izuku was a bit curious. "Um, you're Shinso-san, right?" The boy didn't stop as he answered with a bland "Yes." Izuku watched him sit in a chair at the corner of the room. Getting up from his own chair, he made his way over the the other boy.

"I remember you from our class in homeroom." Izuku said as he sat down next to Shinso. He noticed the boy didn't look too happy with his following, but said nothing about it. "You're that kid who can brainwash people, right?"Shinso nodded stiffly. Izuku smiled at him.

"I think that's pretty cool. You have a really strong quirk." Shinso gave him a lazy uncaring look, placing his hand under his chin.

"Of course a kid with no quirk would think that." Izuku knew it was meant to be barb at him, but he wasn't ashamed of his lack of quirk. He proven to himself and others that he was just fine without one.

"I don't care if I don't have a quirk, I just find your to be really strong. With a power like yours, you can become an amazing hero." Izuku saw something flicker in the boy's eyes, but it was gone the next second.

"Oh, and how's that?" Shinos asked quietly. Izuku said nothing, understanding how the other boy's quirk worked. He wrote it all down in his book after all. Shinso sighed. "Of course you would know about my quirk, with your note taking and all." Izuku huffed lightly at that statement.

"I take notes to learn about others. And about your quirk's abilities: It can be used in tonnes of different situations." Izuku pulled up his hand as he quietly went through them. "You can use it in a hostage situation, have villains turn on each other, control villains and make them turn themselves in, and that's just off the top of my head." Izuku smiled at the other boy, who remained prickly and put out by the conversation.

"While I appreciate the words, why are you telling me all this? And no, I won't control you. I could get in trouble for doing it in class." Izuku nodded and gave the purple haired boy a look of determination.

"Because I understand how some are left out in the Hero Society because of their un-flashy abilities. I see how many heroes with amazing mental quirks are put on the sidelines or are permanent sidekicks because they're not popular enough to go on their own. Your quirk is really unique and can help a lot of people, and that's what matters to me more than anything. Helping the most people possible." Izuku looked at Shinso with fire in his eyes, but the purple haired boy didn't appear to show anything on the outside.

Shinso leaned back in his chair with a sigh of annoyance. "You know, I wondered why your friends called you that weird nickname, now I understand." He peered at Izuku. "Why do you talk like an old man?" Izuku smiled.

"Well, it's actually-" Before he knew it, he lost control of all his functions. Realizing what just happened, he cursed himself for the moment of forgetfulness.

"Go back to your seat and sit patiently until we get out of the lockdown." And with that, Izuku was forced to follow the orders of the brainwasher, and there he remained in his seat until the end of the lockdown, thinking about how to get out of the mental hold and talk to the boy once again.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Okay class, I understand today was pretty strange." Tetsuki stated coolly as she looked over her students. "I'm sure you've all looked at the news and saw the events at the USJ, which involved a class of first year Hero Course students being attacked by villains. While I understand that that is pretty crazy, it doesn't involve you and as such, does not excuse you from the project." Some students groaned but she ignored it.

"Because of the attack, there will be no school tomorrow. That means you must give me your groups by the ends of class. You'll have the now-turned three day weekend to complete the project with your partner. With that said, find out who you'll be working with. I'll be at my desk if you need me." She walked off carelessly to her desk in the corner of the class, leaving her students to talk to one another.

Though most of them were still hung up about the USJ. That was much more exciting in their opinions than a project.

"That's pretty crazy what happened." Hiru said as he leaned back. Surikku nodded. "I agree. I can only imagine what those kids must have been through, fighting all those villains on their own." Tsume snorted. "I'm sure they're fine. Apparently All Might showed up and kicked everyone's ass, forcing the villains to retreat."

"I think we need to focus on the project." Izuku decided to play devil's advocate. "I know it's probably not as fun to talk about, but we need to determine partnerships."

"Inja-ojisan." They all muttered downtrodden, causing a tick mark to form on Izuku's head. "Anyway." He began, trying to push down his growing annoyance for the name. "I have some group ideas."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Shinso-san." The purple haired boy looked up from his musing to see a familiar short bot with long curly green hair. "I was wondering if I could ask you something." Shinso looked at Midoriya with an amused expression. "I'm surprised you even want to talk to me after using my quirk on you." He saw something flare up in Midoriya's eyes, but it didn't look like anger. It was something, but not that.

"I understand you don't like to converse with people much and use your quirk to make them stay away, but that won't work on me." The curly haired boy took a short breath. "In fact, I wanted to ask if you'd like to be my partner for the project." Shinso gave the boy a curious look.

"Why would you want to be my partner, don't you have friends who would want to do that?" Shinso noticed the look and sighed. "I wont use my quirk on you." The boy's look relax immediately with that statement.

"Shinso-san, I want to be your partner because I'm really curious about you as a person, and I also want to get to know you better and learn about your abilities." Midoriya smiled. "I've also paired my friends with people that'll suit them best, so I'm in need of a partner, and I noticed you are too." Shinso peered past the curly haired boy and saw a girl with turquoise hair speaking to a boy with blond hair, as well as an orange haired boy sleeping as his apparent partner, a girl with short black hair, was trying to wake him. Shinso brought himself back to his current situation and saw Midoriya had stuck a hand out with a smile.

With a sigh, he took the hand, knowing that this was probably the best option he had. He did in fact need a partner, and since someone was offering, he would have to take it.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Yay! I got Shinso all caught up in the mix. The story will progress much faster from here on out, and I hope to have the tournament in the next couple of chapters.

To those of you who wanted Izuku in the USJ incident, I found it hard to give him a reason other than that he was strong and interesting to Nezu and All Might. Also, it would cause a rift between him and the rest of the General Course students. Don't worry, he'll have his moment to shine in the upcoming fights.

Anyway, until next time see ya!


	10. Chapter 10: Okami

Yay, here's another chapter for my readers.

Spoiler Warnings: Shinso will eventually enjoy Izuku's company, just not yet. Anyway, onto the chapter!

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 10: Okami**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I'll try to message you later about the project and when we can get together, okay?" Midoriya said with a smile. Shinso huffed and nodded as the curly haired boy turned around and walked off, leaving the purple haired boy with his thoughts on his new situation.

When Midoriya approached him with the offer, he was genuinely surprised, he just didn't show it much.

In all honesty, the brainwash user thought Midoriya was coming to get some form of revenge for using his quirk on him. It wasn't the first time someone got mad at him for his abilities of manipulation.

Not only was that untrue, but the kid was asking to be his partner. He really didn't understand Midoriya all that much, considering what the boy was like. He was friendly and outgoing one moment then analytical and deep the next. It confused the brainwash UA student the slightest bit.

Back when he first saw Midoriya walk up to the front of the class, he thought it was a girl from behind. He was very short, his hair was long, and he had very soft features. He carried himself with a soft grace and had a soft voice to go with it. It was after the boy turned around that he realized his mistake and was the slightest bit embarrassed at himself for the blunder.

When Midoriya talked about proving himself, Shinso resonated with the smaller boy a little bit, but then again, everyone wanted to prove themselves in the General Course. It was common among the students in the 'Reject Class'. After finishing his little speech, Shinso immediately noticed the lack of explanation regarding Midoriya's quirk. That sent warning signals to him about the strange boy, considering Midoriya took plenty of notes on others in his seat. Therefore, Shinso was quick to ask.

Only to learn that the short boy didn't have one. That surprised him out of the most of the situation. Most people who were in the General were there because their quirks weren't made to fight giant hunks of metal, like himself. But this quirkless kid was in the same boat as them, which made him question if Midoriya was just that determined or just plain stupid.

If the boy's plan was to get in the Hero Course, then he would have a harder time than everyone else. What person would want to place a quirkless kid from the General Course into the Hero Course? It was ridiculous in his mind.

Shinso grabbed his bike and jumped on it to make his way home before it got to dark.

He continued to watch the boy every once in a while, and noticed more details about him as time went on.

When he saw Midoriya's sleeves go up, he noticed the amount of muscle on the boy's forearms, which wasn't large and expressive, but rather refined and thick. It went along with grace the boy carried himself with that Shinso deduced that Izuku has trained in combat. he didn't know what kind, but he's heard the boy's friends mention 'samurai' before and couldn't help but connect those dots to a logical theory.

Midoriya also showed to have a strange belief in heroes. How heroes were there to protect people bravely and that not a single one was perfect for every situation. He even called out All Might for being imperfect. For someone who studies quirks like he did without having one himself, Midoriya didn't worship the strongest quirks like he thought the boy would. In fact, the short boy seemed to nit pick them heavily with his analytical mind.

Shinso went around a corner, feeling the breeze on his neck and face as he continued his journey. He needed to get home before his Kaa-san worried.

Then there was the talk he had with him in the lockdown earlier today, which made him question the boy more. Midoriya thought Shinso could be an amazing hero. Shinso already knew that about himself and his quirk, but most people take one glance at his abilities and his features and assume he could be a villain. That's not what he wanted to be, they just put him in a box that they believed he should go into.

But not Midoriya. The first things he said about his quirk were positive and how they could be used to save people in awful situations. It made something in him flourish a little bit, but only on the inside as to not show Midoriya's words meant anything to him.

Perhaps being the boy's partner wouldn't be so bad, even if the boy didn't have a quirk of his own.

Shinso was curious about Midoriya, and he hoped to learn why the short boy thought he could be a hero. The idea of a quirkless hero was pretty ludicrous in his mind.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Thursday Afternoon**

 _Message: Midoriya Izuku, Shinso Hitoshi_

 _Midoriya: Hi Shinso-san! It's Midoriya Izuku, I'm just asking if you would like to start the project tomorrow or wait until the weekend?_

 _Shinso: We can work on Saturday._

 _Midoriya: Great! Where would you like to meet up and at what time?_

 _Shinso: I don't care. You decide._

 _Midoriya: Are you sure?_

 _Shinso: Yes._

 _Midoriya: Okay, meet me at 3:00 at this location._ _ **(location link available)**_

 _Shinso: Okay. Bye._

 _Midoriya: Goodnight Shinso-san. See you on Saturday!_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Two days passed rather quickly for everyone at UA. With the attack at the USJ, the heroes in the area have been on high alert and the school itself was upgrading security to make sure something like that never happened again.

Nobody was injured by the attack, thank goodness, but it didn't mean they were unharmed. Several of the Hero Course students were shaken up and UA made sure to offer counseling to the students after what they went through. Most of them refused, but a few decided to take up the offer and come in once a week to make sure everything was alright mentally.

While the students were safe, the teachers were another matter. UA's Class 1-A homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta was severely injured, the culprit being referred to as classified by the police and the school.

Another that was hurt in the fray was the space hero Number 13, who had been injured after her attack was backfired onto her. The culprit was also kept secret, but people were curious as to who could hurt heroes like that.

The last, and certainly not least, was Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as All Might to everyone but a select few. From mass media reports, he was almost completely uninjured, being able to save the day and protect the students as soon as he arrived.

However, the inside story was a whole different matter. After being forced to fight to such an intense degree against what the villains called a 'Nomu', the number one hero could tell his time had shorted again. He had already used his limit that day and had to go even further to save his students. Not only that, but the monster did a major blow to his old injury, causing his blood spitting tendency to get a tiny bit worse. While he didn't regret his actions at all, he knew they would come back to bite him.

Which was why he needed to come up with a new alternative soon. His power was depleting and his time was short. He needed to pass on his quirk to the next person in line. One who could not only handle it, but who understood its importance and had the heart to handle such a task. He needed a successor that represented the Symbol of Peace, so people would not loose sight when he eventually had to retire.

Which was going to happen sooner than he thought.

Luckily, he found someone who fit his criteria. A boy with courage and strength to stand against others. One who would rush into danger simply because it was his duty to. A child who would probably sacrifice himself for the greater good of society. Who carried a heart of gold and a fire in his eyes. He was just what All Might needed.

But the boy didn't even give the giant hero a chance. He tried to avoid him and pushed the number one hero away, much to his shock. The boy had everything he needed to be a new user for One for All.

Except the will to trust All Might. It struck the Symbol of Peace hard. He worked diligently to be an open face to the world, one that could always be turned to in the time of need. It was why he worked himself to the ground on the day of the USJ.

Now there was a perfect candidate for his ability... that didn't trust him. The Symbol of Peace wanted to resolve that situation as quick as possible and have a chance with the curly haired boy. A chance to explain himself and tell Midoriya of his potential destiny. To give the boy what the world never gave him.

A quirk.

However, in order to do that, he needed to follow the words of the boy, and understand where the boy's hatred for him came from, and in order to do that, he came to the place the boy told him to, where he apparently failed the boy in some way. Where he could need to learn how to fix it.

"Tatooin Shopping Plaza" A bandaged skeleton man muttered out, looking around at the scenery of the area with interest. This was that place. Where he could learn about his connection to the boy, and why Midoriya didn't like him.

It might even solve the strange familiarity he has for the boy. He still can't figure that part out, and it's been itching at him.

Toshinori scoped out the area with his keen blue eyes, thinking about its importance. Was there a villain fight here? If so, did the boy get hurt because of him? Or perhaps a part of the boy's family?

He peered around at the shops and caught something. A burn mark, one that stretched along the sides of an alleyway and out onto a hat shop.

There was another one, more faint after being cleaned, but it was still there. As he looked around, he began to piece things together and realized the significant.

'Bakugou-shounen. It happened here, the fight between me and that sludge villain that captured him. I had to go past my limit and shoot that thing away with a Detroit Smash. I almost wasn't able to, but something inside me nearly broke when I saw Bakugou-shounen's eyes start to close, the sludge-like-villain closing in on his body.'

Toshinori put a hand to his bony chin, thinking about the situation. 'That villain did so much damage because of my foolishness. I didn't know the streets and was forced to follow it into the sewers. Had it not been for the creature's taunting voice, I wouldn't have been able to find it ... strangling...a...green haired...boy.' Toshinori felt the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _"Can someone without a quirk become a hero?"_

Had he not been so close to the wall to support himself, Toshinori would have fallen on the floor as the words of the past reverberated in his mind. The same words from a hopeful child with a dream to succeed. One who he betrayed by telling him 'No'. The same child who not only proved his awful statement wrong, but was now the target of his eye since performing in the UA entrance exam. The boy who proved that he was just as strong as others despite not having a quirk, and wanted to prove that to the world. To All Might.

It all made sense. Why Midoriya hated him. Why the boy saw him as nothing but a hurdle, an obstacle to pass in his goals to be a hero. Why he pushed so hard to overcome others. All Might abandoned him. Toshinori abandoned him. After all that preaching to others about being heroes, one of the few to personally ask him was left destroyed by the Number One Hero's words.

Toshinori straightened himself up and took off, not caring about the odd glances he got from the shoppers he passed by. He needed to talk to Someone. He needed to talk to Nezu.

But most importantly, he needed to apologize to Midoriya, and tell the boy how wrong he was.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Shinso biked to the location with a yawn. While he had no problem biking towards the location, he looked up to spot on his phone found that it was a dojo.

A Kenjutsu dojo.

At least he could confirm that about Midoriya. The curly haired boy obviously wouldn't choose a place like this at random. It had a place in the boy's interest and was most likely the same spot where Midoriya learned his skills. The skills he had yet to see.

Finally reaching his destination, he parked his bike in a designated zone and locked it up. He didn't know this area, and it didn't hurt to be safe with his ride home. "Shinso-san!" Shinso looked up to find a smiling Midoriya walking up to him from a few feet away. "Good afternoon." Shinso said back blandly as he began to take more notice of his classmate's form.

The boy's apparel immediately caught the purple haired boy's attention. Instead of the UA school uniform, Midoriya was wearing a simple emerald green shirt, greatly accentuating the shine in the curly haired boy's eyes, as well as his dark green hair.

That same hair was tied back, Shinso catching sight of the swinging black ribbon holding the boy's wild mane back. Shinso also saw that Midoriya was also wearing a pair of black workout shorts, showing off his calves and legs to the much skinnier General Course student.

However, his legs weren't the only thing. Midoriya was built. Shinso found his attention taken to Midoriya's arms, which pulsed with energy and power, despite being slim and close to his body. The same energy traveled up to his covered shoulders, which made a presence under the green shirt which popped out at the spots Midoriya had more muscle.

All in all, it was not what he was expecting. Midoriya's body did not fit his face, one being much more rigid than the other. It made him a little self conscious about saying yes to partnering up with the curly haired boy.

Izuku smiled. "It's good to see you Shinso-san, I was a bit worried that you wouldn't come today." He said sheepishly. Shinso knocked himself from his thoughts and shrugged his shoulders. "I told you I'd come. Let's just get this over with." Izuku's smile falter a bit and he nodded.

"Okay, lets get inside and get started then." Shinso followed the smaller boy into the dojo and found himself surveying their workplace. "Shinso-san, welcome to Oha no Bushido (Honorable Blade of Bushido). It's where I trained in kenjutsu over the years."

It was definitely what Shinso expected from a kenjutsu dojo. The walls were cleaned and polished, the only things on them were pictures of fighting forms or the occasional titles held by the owner/master. There was a small area of business at the front with a desk, a calendar with dates and times, a simple computer that didn't look very used, and a tea set with several different kinds of cups and tea leaves.

In the main area was a black rubber looking surface, expanding over almost all the floor. There was no cracks in between the rubber plates, as if they were welded together. The floor had a large white ring in the middle, most likely for spars, and it was freshly cleaned. On the far wall was a rack of different wooden weapons, most of which being katanas or bokken, but also bo staffs, nun-chucks, and naginatas.

Next to the collection of the weapons was a closed door, most likely a restroom or owner's quarters, and a trophy case. He couldn't see much from the distance, but it looked like there were pictures of different students, all of which celebrating what appeared to be a belt test of sorts. There were also placards and plaques, along with trophies inside the glass case, showing that the dojo had success in training students.

All in all, it seemed nice enough, if a bit stuffy, but Shinso wondered what kind of person owned this place, and why Midoriya chose kenjutsu as a fighting style.

"Shinso-san, are you okay?" Shinso cursed himself for getting sidetracked again and looked to Midoriya, noticing the worried expression on the boy's face, especially in the eyes. "I'm fine." Shinso said plainly.

"Alright." Izuku started. "I suppose we should get started. What would you like to start on?" Izuku asked curiously.

"I don't care." Shinso said blandly. "You choose."

"Okay then. We can start on personal information and quirks then go into physical abilities." Shinso raised an eyebrow at the boy, who now walked off to the edge of the dojo to a table Shinso didn't notice before. Shinso followed after and found the small wooden table had two pieces of paper and pencils, how considerate, and a brewed pot of tea.

"Please sit Shinso-san, I hope you are okay with hojicha (roasted green) tea. It's not drank commonly during pastime, but me and Tadashi-sensei prefer it." Shinso nodded, now knowing who the sensei of this place was. Sitting down in his own chair to his cup of brewed hot tea, he looked to Midoriya as he brought up the sweet smelling beverage.

"What did you mean by 'Physical'?" Shinso said as he sipped his tea, noticing the soft hint of caramel in the flavor. Midoriya drank his own tea with grace. "Like Tetsuki-sensei said, we need to find out about each others abilities." Midoriya brought his cup back to the table. "I thought it would be good to see how strong you are. Is something wrong?" Shinso's eyes narrowed at Midoriya.

"Why is it any of your business how strong I am. Just because we have a project together doesn't mean you get to know my secrets." Shinso shot, not at all feeling comfortable with how this was going.

Of course the quirkless kid would try to learn about him the most. After all, some people had quirks that could counteract his own, but Midoriya had no such ability, and was looking for a weakness to exploit in the future.

"Shinso-san, if you don't want to do the physical part, I understand. I only assumed because it was my intention to show you my own so you had something to present on Monday." Midoriya spoke more more control than Shinso thought he would. Midoriya brought his tea up and gave small sip to the bitter sweet beverage. "Not to mention that we have a physical test soon, like Tetsuki-sensei said on the first day. Even if I wanted to learn more about you, I would probably wait until that day to do so, but we have the project presentation the day we come back and was hoping to have more to present." Midoriya spoke softly.

Shinso huffed. Midoriya's statement was true enough when it came to the upcoming test at school, and the curly haired boy showed no intent to attack him over his earlier statement. All in all, the only thing Shinso could chalk it up as was that Midoriya was truly curious about him, which was stranger to him than thinking the boy wanted to expose his weaknesses.

Something in his heart felt the slightest bit of guilt for automatically attacking the smaller boy. He didn't know why in the slightest. He didn't feel this when he used his quirk on Midoriya, but now he was. He pushed the unwanted feeling down, destroying it as soon as it festered.

"Lets just do the assessment portion on quirks then worry about the other stuff later." Shinso drawled out. Izuku nodded and pulled out his pencil.

The two of them questioned each other on certain abilities and skills. Shinso questioned Izuku on his swordplay and techinque while Izuku questioned the other on the power of his quirk and how he could use it. Shinso was very reluctant to tell the other boy about his quirk's faults, but he relented...slightly. He told Midoriya some of his's quirk's drawbacks, like the headaches from controlling too many, but he didn't express the limit of his powers, or how he could take people over from over the phone. That was a secret for only himself to know. And his Kaa-san.

Shinso found himself looking at his data sheet on Midoriya and questioned how strong the boy truly was. From Midoriya's self reports on himself before entering UA, the shorter boy went to the gym four times a week, the dojo six times a week, ran around Shizouka's market area three times a week, did self training two times a week, and performed in several kenjutsu competitions along the years, ergo having some of the trophies in the case belonging to the curly haired samurai.

Shinso was curious to see Midoriya's fighting. If the boy really wanted to become a quirkless hero, as he exclaimed, the there must be some strength to back up such a claim.

"Midoriya." Shinso saw Midoriya shoot up from his chair and bow. Turning his head to the voice, he found a tall man with jet black hair tied back in a braided ponytail, a clean shaven pale face and sharp but relaxed black eyes. The man wore a simple black kimono with a white sash, a blade at his side. Shinso put the pieces together before Midoriya could even tell him "Tadashi-sensei, how are you?"

"I am doing well, young student. I see your compatriot decided to come today. It is nice to meet you young man. I am Ryuhaki Tadashi, or as my students refer to me, Tadashi-sensei." The older man bowed. Shinso nodded to the man. While he didn't care about titles all that much, he decided to do his part to his partner and stood to bow back.

"Unless you wish to, do not bow to me. I do not demand respect, but simply wish to earn it. I do not know you well enough to ask for your bow." Shinso stopped his action and looked to the man. The man with eyes much older than his body or soul.

Now he could tell where Midoriya got it from. This man was as strange as his student.

"Now," Tadashi began once more. "I believe my student asked me to come in a do a demonstration with him, yes?" Midoriya nodded. "While I don't condone over-expression of ability or 'showing off' as it is put, Midoriya explained the reason and I agreed to spar with him for learning purposes." Shinso watched as Midoriya stood up and walked off and went into the door he saw earlier.

Looking to the the man who didn't look over 35, he gazed at him with curiosity. "Where were you all this time. I didn't here the door open at the front." The man smiled sagely. "I was searching for myself, looking into my own thoughts and relaxing my body and soul. It helps control the mind and reinvigorate oneself." He finished cryptically, only confusing the purple haired boy.

"What Tadashi-sensei means is that he was taking a nap. He has a bed in the back and often dozes off when he gets too tired from practices." Shinso saw the man's wise and calm expression flinch the slightest bit. Had he not paid attention, he wouldn't have noticed the man's smile falter a few ticks.

Midoriya walked out of the back room wearing a strange green kimono, which exposed a white shirt on his chest. Wrapping around his waist was a maroon sash, holding together the ensemble. It made the smaller boy look a whole half foot taller.

Though that meant he was still shorter than Shinso.

The purple haired boy caught a smile shot in his direction and huffed, a tiny bubbling flashing through his chest and was gone the next second. He ignored it and watched as both master and student entered the circle at the middle, each brandishing a wooden katana.

"Shinso-san, please may attention and try to keep your eyes on us. Tadashi-sensei and myself tend to go very fast. We will try to go slow so you can write down more, but I cannot promise anything." Shinso narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy. Did Midoriya really think he was too slow to keep up.

While Midoriya looked impressive, he doubted the boy was faster than the human eye, let alone for Shinso.

"Young friend of Midoriya, can I please ask you to begin the fight?" Tadashi asked the purple haired boy. Shinso sighed and got his pencil and paper ready. While he was still annoyed by Midoriya's statement, he couldn't risk getting a bad grade on their first real assignment in the class.

Feeling ready to write down what he could, he lazily looked to the two swordsmen and let them begin.

"Hajime." He said blandly.

He was not ready.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Sunday Night**

 _Group Message: Midoriya Izuku, Surikku Imori, Hiru Okami, Tsume Kanna_

 _Midoriya: Hey everyone, how did your projects go?_

 _Tsume: They were fine, but Dry Boy kept falling asleep so I had to improvise on waking him up._

 _Hiru: She used her nails and pooked me in the sides. -_-_

 _Hiru: *poked*_

 _Tsume: Hey, not my fault you can't stay awake. :P_

 _Surikku: Tsume please don't hurt Hiru! (;w;)_

 _Midoriya: Okay, lets's stop fighting please. I know there may be been some conflicts but it's over now. Okay?_

 _Tsume: Inja-ojisan..._

 _Midoriya: -_-_

 _Surikku: Me and Tachiiri-san finished ours on Friday at my place. She seemed really skittish about it, but I managed to get her to open up more._

 _Tsume: We got it done Saturday, but it took us awhile because he kept falling asleep._

 _Hiru: Not my fault. I have sleep that needs to be claimed during the day. Not all sleep is for the night._

 _Tsume: Don't you go off into proverbs too! Inja-ojisan is bad enough._

 _Midoriya: Anyway, I got my project finished on Saturday too. I hope to see your guy's presentations on tomorrow! :)_

 _Surikku: Oh yeah, you paired up with that emo kid in the corner. What was it like?_

 _Tsume: Was he a downer?_

 _Midoriya: Shinso-san wasn't difficult. We got through the project together and I enjoyed learning more about him._

 _Hiru: Cool. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow._

 _Tsume: Same_

 _Surikku: Goodnight everyone! (^w^)_

 _Midoriya: Goodnight._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Okay, that's the end for now, there will be more pretty soon. Don't worry, I won't put this story on Hiatus. I hope my readers are enjoying it thus far.

Anyway, until next time, see ya!


	11. Chapter 11: Washi

Alright, this chapter is a bit shorter than last previous ones, but I needed to get it out. The next one will be longer and hopefully involve more epic plot moments. I have had a few people message me about this filler, but trust me, I don't have much left and most of it is very important to the plot.

All in all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know how you liked it in the reviews.

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 11: Washi**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Alright everyone, sit down and shut up, we have stuff to do and I don't have the patience to deal with your trivial conversations." Tetsuki-sensei barked out as she walked into the room. Everyone quickly ran to their seats and situated themselves out of fear of their bi-polar teacher.

"Now, I gave you an assignment over the weekend that you were all supposed to do. This is an oral presentation like I said on Thursday, so lets get started at random and get it over with." The teacher looked around the class with tired and irritated eyes. She then pointed to a boy and demanded he come to the front of the class with his partner and present.

Izuku watched as the two boys shuffled to the front of the room and tried to get through the presentation. It was sloppy, choppy, and obviously not researched very well. It sounded like both boys barely knew anything about one another before they were dismissed.

The irritated teacher continued with her random choosing, pulling students up and forcing their partners up as well. Izuku watched at Tsume and Hiru made it to the front of the class, neither looking to nervous about the situation. They went through their presentation without too many problems, each going into the inner details of the other's quirk and how it could be useful in certain situations. Hiru even pulled out two apples, spinning one on his finger and draining it dry and throwing the other in the air, a two inch nail stapling it to the back wall. The two walked off, easily having the best presentation so far.

It wasn't much later that Surikku and Tachiiri went to the front, the slime user going into detail about her abilities and her mental readings before Tachiiri started up. Izuku was incredibly happy with how well the two did, despite how different they were.

While it was a bit devious on his part, he had a reason for pairing them up. Tachiiri needed friends, that was a given, and Surikku needed a partner. If he paired them up, then the two could evntually become friends. If they became friends, then Hiru would accept Tachiiri as Surikku's friends and become close with her as well. Tsume would follow behind and the shy girl would be included in the little group they had.

While it wasn't a perfect plan on his part, it seemed to be doing the trick. Tachiiri talked about Surikku's usefulness in society without too much stuttering and with the end of their presentation, they made it back to their seats, the slime user congratulating the turquoise haired girl. He could tell they were on their way.

"Now, how about you in the corner, come up, we don't have all day." Tetsuki-sensei said gruffly. Izuku looked to the corner and got up as well as Shinso made his way to the front of the class. Izuku wasn't very worried about what was going to happen. He and Shinso were ready, at least in his mind.

"Now go in any order you choose. I don't care, just make it quick." Tetsuki grunted out as she grabbed her clipboard and brought her grading pen up. Shinso looked to Izuku, who nodded back with a smile.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I did a project on Shinso Hitoshi. Shinso has the ability to control others through his quirk "brainwash". After asking a question, if a person answers in any way then come under his control, allow him to use them however he wants."

"This quirk would benefit society in many ways, as he can remove the threats of villains just by asking them to give up. He can have people turn themselves in and even prevent whole catastrophes by asking the villain how they are doing."

"All in all, his quirk is amazing, but it has some weaknesses as well. If a person doesn't speak then it can't be used. Fighting a silent villain would put Shinso at a disadvantage instantly. He also cannot control too many people at one time or he'll get a headache. He'll also have a harder time controlling more people if they are added under his control, and might even loose power over all of them if he isn't careful."

"Shinso also doesn't have very much physical power. If put in situations were muscle is needed, Shinso won't be the hero necessary for the job, that is unless he makes someone else do it with his quirk. What he lacks in brute strength, he greatly makes up for in mental ability."

"As an upcoming hero, Shinso Hitoshi has an amazing power and it will take him further in society than many others." Izuku finished with a smile. Shinso nodded. His partner did a pretty good job explaining him with what he gave the curly haired boy.

"Now for a demonstration." Izuku said with a smile. Shinso smirked. "Midoriya, how are you?"

"I'm doing ver-" Izuku's eyes went dull and everyone leaned forward in their seats.

"My name is Shinso Hitoshi, and I have a project on Midoriya Izuku, who I have under my control."

"Starting off, Midoriya does not have a quirk." Shinso ignored the surprised looks from several of the students. Seriously, Midoriya made a big deal about it on the first day. How could they forget? "Because of his lack of super power, he needed to find another way to become a hero. In order to do that, he trained his body in ways others would find too tiresome or annoying. All anyone needs in order to be a hero is a flashy quirk, right?"

Shinso turned to Izuku's frozen form. "Midoriya, do a handstand." The boy did whats he was asked and got on both of his hands, holding up his body without any trouble. As he did so, his uniform fell down, revealing a six pack and strong abs to the whole class.

Shinso himself also looked for a moment before coughing and continued. "Midoriya has incredible strength and speed. He has been recorded to bench press 140 kg on his own, can easily run a kilometer in less than two minutes, and can break bones with a punch if he chooses to."

"However, Izuku Midoriya also trains in Kenjutsu, and has for six years. He is a black belt, second degree, and can use a wooden sword in ways many think impossible. Overall, Midoriya can be used in many scenarios. While his lack of quirk makes it hard to have more variety, he has speed strength and impressive control." Shinso looked to the still handstanding boy. "Midoriya, do one handed handstand push ups." The boy did what he was asked and everyone gawked as he pushed himself off the ground with only one arm.

Shinso scoffed. While it was amazing show of strength, anyone could do it with enough training. Just like Midoriya. "As a hero, Midoriya can move silently and knows restraint. He can use his physical abilities in many ways and can cut through metal with his katana, which he can't have on campus."

"He may have weaknesses verses villains who are more ranged, or have body enhancement skills, but overall, he can still be a hero." With that, Shinso released Izuku from his control and the smaller boy used his one arm to jump off the ground and onto his feet. Pulling shirt down, much to the dismay of several students, he smiled to Shinso and went back to his seat alongside the purple haired boy.

Izuku smiled happily as his friends gave him thumbs up at the show, the boy hoping that he and his partner scored well on their project.

Shinso, on the other hand, was thinking back to Saturday and everything that happened.

 _ **-flashback-**_

 _Shinso watched with shock as the two blade masters clashed wooden swords, neither backing down in the competition. If their swords were real, Shinso was sure that sparks would be flying everywhere and burning the rubber floor beneath them._

 _Midoriya Izuku was amazing. He didn't say that about anyone, but at the moment, he found it hard to tears his eyes off him, or for better word keep his eyes on the shorter boy. Midoriya moved so fast that it shouldn't even be possible. He dodged away from attacks and Shinso had to refocus on the boy'd position again to even see him._

 _His technique was something to marvel, blocking, parrying, and striking at his sensei without restrain but with control. It was impossible to describe other than like watching those old samurai movies were the fight scenes were sped up to make it more exciting. Except it was all happening right before his eyes._

 _Remembering what he was suppose to do, he took notes on Midoriya, trying to capture as much as he could from the fight and how well Midoriya was able to wield a sword. Shinso watched the fight with focus and a slight bit of jealousy. Midoriya didn't have a quirk, yet could do all this, much more than anything he could do._

 _While he knew better than to blame Midoriya for his own lack of strength, just seeing the boy move like that made him wish he could do the same. Have his quirk and the physical strength to go with it._

 _Eventually, the fight winded down with both teacher and student tiredly bowing to one another. After that Midoriya conversed with Shinso more on his quirk. It was then that Midoriya suggested something that through Shinso off._

 _"You want me to do what?" Shinso asked with the slightest tinge of disbelief._

 _"I want you to use your quirk on me during the presentation. Not only would you show off your abilities, but you also get to use me for your own demonstration." Shinso wondered once again if Midoriya was just that confident or just plain stupid._

 _"What if I used my quirk to make you do something ridiculous?" Shinso asked. He thought about using his quirk right there, but Izuku's trusting smile pushed that idea away._

 _"Because Shinso-san, you need to show me off in order to get a good grade, plus... I trust you." Midoriya's cute smile bit at something inside Shinso but he brushed it away._

 _"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Midoriya's beaming emerald eyes was enough to get Shinso to go along with the crazy idea._

 _ **-flashback end-**_

After the talk about how to use their skills together, Shinso went home, still thinking about their agreement on how to do the presentation. Along with those thoughts he kept thinking about Midoriya's impressive fighting and how well the boy moved.

Now Shinso thought about their presentation and how it went. While he should be more concerned about his grade, he couldn't help but think about Midoriya being under his control. Through the entire presentation under his quirk's ability, Shinso felt nothing.

He could usually feel the resistance to his quirk within his mind. It didn't affect how strong his control was, but it let him know how hard they were trying to get out of his brainwashing.

But Midoriya didn't have any. Granted he felt some reluctance at the beginning, but after that, nothing. The shorter boy could have been trying to get away for the whole thing and Shinso wouldn't hold it against him. Most usually had resistance when it came to using it on them, even people he's used it on before.

But not Midoriya. It was as if Midoriya trusted him fully, knowing he wouldn't use his quirk in a negative way.

He had Midoriya's trust, and for some reason, something inside him enjoyed that thought.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku looked to his side and saw a familiar purple haired boy walking towards an empty table. "Shinso-san, please, come sit with us." He said with a smile. The purple haired boy looked back and forth between the two tables before sighing and sitting across from Izuku.

"Midoriya-san." Shinso said with a nod as he sat down with his own food.

"Hey, it's Mr Mind Control, how ya doing?" Tsume asked as she looked to Shinso. Hiru sighed and looked to Shinso. "Ignore her. She'll try to make up a name for you before lunch is over. I'm Hiru, nice to meet you officially Shinso." Hiru stuck out his hand to Shinso, who took it with a nod.

"Ohayo, I'm Surikku. It's nice to meet you as well. Anyone who is a friend of our Inja-ojisan is a friend of ours." He said happily, much to Shinso's confusion. "Inja-ojisan?" He asked, getting a smirk from Tsume. Izuku looked to his friend with a disapproving gaze, to which they ignored.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to explain the story of our young little old hermit." Tsume then went into the tale about Izuku's nickname, much to Shinso's amusement and Izuku's embarrassment. Izuku caught the look Shinso gave him and looked down at his plate of onigiri with a red face.

It was so embarrassing having his friend tell his new friend about his stupid nickname but then again, he didn't truly know if Shinso was his friend yet.

Truth be told, Izuku was still confused about Shinso Hitoshi. After the boy questioned him about his lack of quirk, he immediately assumed that Shinso was going to stand against him in his dreams. He didn't have much interaction with the purple haired boy, but he could tell that Shinso was watching him every once in a while.

He ignored it and continued with his life, but something in him poked interest towards Shinso. He didn't know why, but his logical mind urged at him to learn more about the purple haired boy. After all, the only thing he knew was that Shinso could brainwash people.

That was until the lockdown at least. After being stuck in a room with other General Course students, the only one he somewhat knew was the purple haired boy, and he jumped at the chance to talk to him when the boy asked who he was messaging. It was a little rude to ask that, but he pushed it aside to talk to Shinso. When Shinso stiffened at his quirk's reveal, Izuku told the other boy about his powerful quirk and how it could be used in society for good. he thought that telling the boy about his usefulness in society would help. He needed the same thing a long time ago.

But then he was frozen in the spot and sent to his desk, away from the other boy.

While he was a bit miffed at the action, he passively pushed it aside and thought of other ways to learn about Shinso, and the project was a perfect way. Convincing Tachiiri and Surikku to go together took some strong words and persuasion, but overall it worked out. Now that same girl was sitting next to Tsume, quietly enjoying her own food as she was included in their conversation. She was still shy about it, but he could tell she was opening up a bit more.

After getting Tachiiri to go with Surikku, he got Shinso to accept his proposal. The two of them worked on the project together and he got to learn more about Shinso in the process.

For one, he learned that Shinso liked bitter tea. He might have been a little devious about it, but he slowly added more honey and caramel into the mix and noticed that it took longer for Shinso to drink it each time it changed. He also learned how skinny Shinso was. He patted the other boy on the back after his fight and was met with bone. He didn't show it to the other boy, but he was a little concerned with how skinny he was.

Overall, he didn't know a lot about Shinso personalty, but he understood who the boy was as a person the longer they spent time together. Shinso Hitoshi was cold, indifferent, and bland with his words, but at the same time, there was something in his eyes that Izuku smiled at. Determination. Even if it was covered up by the bags that hang under them, he could see the shine that glossed over Shinso's eyes whenever heroes were mentioned. Like he wanted to be a part of them, and drove to do so.

Izuku could agree with that. It was why he was at UA too!

"So, should I refer to you as Inja-ojisan now?" Shinso said, pulling Izuku out of his thoughts with what almost looked like a smile.

Izuku, red faced, shook his head no. It didn't help that his three friends were nodding yes in response.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Yay! I really love this story and I hope you do too! ow that all that stuff is out of the way, I will be having some moments with Class 1-A and Toshinori coming up. Sit tight, because I won't be stopping this story until I get to a good spot to stop.

Until next time, see ya!


	12. Chapter 12: Sasori

Alright! Another chapter to cure my depression!

I know it's a bit late, as I had hoped to post on Sunday, but I had to change the ending of this one a little bit and I just went back to college.

Anyway, enough of my boring rant, onto the next chapter!

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 12: Sasori**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Well, since we got through everyone's presentations, I _suppose_ I have to tell you all about what's coming up soon." Tetsuki-sensei stated as she looked over all her students with irritation.

"The UA sports festival is drawing near, which means the chance to move into a new class will be here soon."

Everyone perked up, including a certain green haired boy. Izuku thought about the words of Principal Nezu, ' _along the way there are chances to move up into the_ _ **Hero Courses'**_. This was his chance. A chance to get into the course he'd been aiming for.

"Because of its massive viewing by all of Japan, this will be the opportunity to show not only UA, but people everywhere why you should be in the hero or support programs. It will be viewed by the top heroes in Japan and many recruiters as well. Should they have an interest in you, they can either recommend you for a position in one of the other courses or give you an offer as a sidekick as soon as you graduate UA. All in all, I suggest you show them what you can do."

"The students in the other courses will also be gunning to hold their positions. When they hear that they can loose their spot, they'll make sure to do anything to make sure they keep it. I recommend you get ready, because if you want a spot, you're going to have to be better than the students in those other courses."

"You can spend the rest of class however you want. If you have questions, ask me, but make it quick. I hate ramblers." The teacher then sat in her seat, letting people congregate and discuss the new situation.

Izuku was ready. He's been training for this. All his hard work was going to have a chance to shine. To give him a spot in the hero course.

He could finally do what he set out to do, be the hero that proved everyone wrong. The quirkless student who opposed all odds and drive himself to number one. Nothing could stop him. Not the people in the hero course, not his nay-sayers, not All Might.

He would be a hero.

"Hey Inja-ojisan, stop brooding over there and talk to us." A gruff voice belonging to a short haired girl called out. Izuku looked up from his musings to see his friends all bunched up together, Surikku and Hiru sandwiching the shy Tachiiri while Tsume was sitting on the desk. Even Shinso was there, but a little outside the circle.

Walking over, Izuku sat down with his friends and smiled. "I'm really excited. This is it, a chance to get into the hero course." Surikku said with fire in his eyes. Tsume smirked and nodded. "Hell yeah it is, now I finally have a chance to show these babies off." She sharpened her nails and jutted them out an extra six inches, scaring Tachiiri a tiny bit.

"I really hope the events are targeted around speed." Surikku said with a smile. "If they are, then I can skate my way to victory." He said happily, his smiling being infectious to the others in the group.

"I can only hope that there are points where my quirk is useful. I can use it on people, but I prefer not to." The lazy orange haired boy said as he leaned back in his seat.

"That, and you'll have to use the restroom if you absorb too much water." Surikku said with a teasing smile, much to Hiru's annoyance. Izuku laughed a little and turned to Shinso and Tachiiri. "How about you two? What do you hope to gain from the festival?" Shinso was quick to answer.

"I'm going to get into the Hero Course. I don't care what I have to do, but I'll do it." He said with plenty of power in his words, but it seemed a bit vicious to group. Maybe he was just that determined.

"What about you, Tachiiri-san?" The wavy blond haired boy asked. The turquoise haired girl fidgeted with her long bushy hair, her eyes still obstructed from view. "I-I don't know. I-I t-try my best though." She stuttered out. Izuku smiled at her. "We don't expect anything more than what you can give. It's up to you how hard you want to try, Tachiiri-san." He said happily.

"T-Thank you Midoriya-san." She said shyly, looking up at him with her hair still covering her face. He couldn't tell, but he thought he could see a smile under her hair.

"It's no problem Tachiiri-san, you're our friend, and because of that, we'll stand with you. I understand how stressful this event will be, especially with how many people are watching, but the best way to counter high nerves is with support from others. Support and a few words can get you along way." He smiled.

Izuku didn't know, but she thought about that memory she had taken on accident. The one of the samurai who inspired him, pushing him to be a hero despite his quirklessness. He was right, all it took was a few words.

"Bravo Inja-ojisan." Tsume said with a gruff laugh and a clap. "Another round of wise and meaningful words from our local old man." Everyone began to snicker to themselves about the ridiculous nickname, Shinso wondering what kind of friends he had found himself with.

"So, we have to get ready for the festival." Hiru began. "What should we do?"

"We prepare for what can come."

"We practice."

"We get together and train"

"W-We figure out what o-our plan is?"

"Hey." Shinso said, getting everyone in the group's attention. He smirked to all of them, placing his head on his hand. "I have a good idea of what we should start with."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"W-What's going on here?!" A bouncy haired girl exclaimed in shock at the horde of students crowding around the front door of class 1-A. Students from support, business, and mainly general, were all swarming around the front entrance, trying to get a better view of the classroom and the students that inhabit it.

"What business do you have with Class 1-A?" A boy with dark blue hair stated, his arm going out in a chop formation.

"We can't get out!" A short purple-ball haired boy yelled in frustration. "What'd you come here for anyway!?"

"Scouting out the enemy, small fry." A taller, blond haired boy drawled out, directing his insult towards the small boy. "We're the ones who made it out of the villain attack. They probably want to check us out before the UA fesitval." The blond walked forward staring down the other students with his blood red eyes. Several backed away, seeing how dangerous the blond was with how he carried himself.

"There's no point in stuff like that. Get out of my way, extras." He barked causing mixed reactions both inside and outside the classroom. Several students were wary of their classmate's actions, one of which was chopping the air as he told the blond of his unfair criticisms of people he didn't know. The blond didn't care, looking over the now shocked and angry crowd of students.

"You know, we came to see what the famous Class 1-A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant." A purple haired boy, along with several others trailing behind walked to the front of the pack. "Are all the students in the Hero Course like this?" He asked as he pushed to the front, his group not too far behind.

"Shinso-san, while you have a choice to use your own words, do not use them to incite violence when it's unneeded." A small boy behind the other stated in a relaxed tone.

"Inja-ojisan." Three of the others muttered, causing the smallest of the group to tick at the nickname.

The one at the front ignored it. "Seeing stuff like this makes me disillusioned." The purple haired boy rubbed the back of his head. "There are quite a few people enrolled in the General Course or other Courses because they didn't make it into the Hero Course. Did you know that?" He asked the blond, who instead of staring at him like he hoped, was looking to the group of friends that made it to the front.

One had short black spiky hair and a pair of silver rings in her ear. She had dark skin and eyes that asked to to try and mess with her. The boy to her side was a kid with orange hair that was also spiky, but not as much so, draping down his ears. He has a relaxed look to him and his eyes expressed calmness and uncaring.

Another boy had shiny blond wavy hair, brighter than his own, and his expressive blue eyes shined his face. The blond was a little disgusted about how the kid looked so innocent. The girl to his side, if he could call it that, more like a troll in his opinion, had long turquoise hair that drooped down the front of her face, covering any features he could identify.

However, the one that made him turn his attention was a short boy with long curly dark green hair, expressive and wise emerald eyes, and light skin with freckles that blossomed on each cheek. This one... this one made him sick.

"Deku." He growled out as he stalked two steps forward, squaring up the much smaller boy. What pissed him off more was the lack of fear in the boy's eyes. Apparently, the blond garnered some more attention from his class, many of them now looking out the door to the situation.

"Hey, that's Midoriya!" The bouncy haired girl exclaimed. "He's the one that helped me in the exams!"

"Are you positive?" The stoic blue haired boy stated. "Because I remember his features as well and he was the one wielding a blade in the exams."

"Hey, I think that's the guy I saw walking with Bakugou into the orientation." A red haired kid grinned. The curly haired boy smiled and peered around the blond. "Hello to you as well, Kirishima-san. It's good to see you got into the Hero Course."

"He even remember my name!" The red haired boy laughed with a shark toothed grin.

"Don't ignore me you piece of shit, Deku!" The blond harshly grabbed the biceps of the other boy, but was met with two hands reaching around his own and twisting them away, before pushing him back into the Hero Course room, much to the shock of the blond and everyone in the class. It got dead silent in an instant.

Someone just stood up to the big kid on campus, and he looked pissed.

"I am not one for violence, but I do not take assault or unwanted touching kindly." The boy said softly, making everyone around question who he was. Even his friends looked amazed or impressed, though the shy one concerned under her hair.

The blond looked down right furious with the smaller boy, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. "I'll kill you, you worthless reject!" He charged at the other boy, raising his open palm to burn him to a crisp.

Only for the smaller boy to use his height to his advantage. Ducking under the attack, he grabbed a hold of the outstretched arm and flipped the boy onto his back, slamming him into the ground with a dull but resounding thud. If people weren't shocked before, they were shocked now. All the 1-A kids looked at the burly haired boy like he was either crazy or awe-inspiring.

"After all this time, you still start your fights with a big right swing." The boy muttered, not looking at all tired from his move. "A predictable opponent is one to easily counter." The blond was on the ground, trying to get the oxygen back in his lungs from the unexpected and infuriating attack.

Was he really that damn predictable?

"Impressive display of skill from the Hero Course." The purple haired boy said, looking over his shorted friend with a smirk. "If this is the class that fought in the USJ, then I can only imagine what the villains were like." He said in mock amazement, causing a round of mutterings through the outside populous.

Getting to his feet, the blond was ready to crush the other boy under his foot, but there were too many witnesses. Too many people who watched him get his ass handed to him. Deku. He was going to pay for this later. He would make sure of it.

"Now wait a moment." The dark haired boy stated. "the villains of the USJ incident were-"

"I probably don't even have to issue a declaration of war on you guys. There's no need." The purple haired boy interrupted with a satisfied smirk. "But I suppose I should."

"To everyone in this class, if you get overconfident, I'll trip you up. If you get too carried away, I'll sweep you off your feet. If you think you're better than everyone else, you'll follow his example." He pointed to the blond, who looked ready to blow.

"I came to tell you that those spots in the Hero Course are not permanent, and as soon as we get the chance, we'll be taking them from you." He finished.

The short black haired girl smirk. "I didn't think you had this side Shinso, but I like it, and I agree with you." She gestured to everyone here. "We all want to be heroes just like you guys, yet we don't get the chance because our quirks are different, or aren't flashy enough, or not great enough to destroy steel plating." She started, getting more and more people to agree.

"Like my little friends over there has shown, we're not afraid to fight, even if some of us don't want to. No matter what, we'll be fighting to be in the Hero Course just as much as you guys! We'll be pushing for the spots you alrea-"

"Tsume, stop." The words were short, terse, and sharp, but it got the boisterous girl to cancel her next words and look to the shortest of their little group. "I understand you wish to state you ideals and reasons for fighting, but making a conflict here will not do anything other than separate this school." Everyone quieted down as looked at the green haired boy. Even the curious 1-A students stared at him.

"We are UA students, and while some of us are in courses we don't wish to be in, that doesn't mean you should destroy others to build yourselves up. If you wish to go high, build yourself to be taller, don't knock others down to be the biggest in comparison." He looked to his friends. "I'm sorry for cutting you off and ruining your message, but it's the truth."

He smiled to them. "We'll get stronger, and stand up to them the right way, by being the best versions of ourselves possible." The green haired boy looked to the blond. "And I'm sorry about my actions towards you. I know it's not enough, but it's all I have to offer at the moment." The blond didn't look any less pissed. In fact, it only made it worse.

However, his angry look was overshadowed by the clapping that resounded in the hallway, many inspired by the small boy who said such deep and cultivating words. Even with his short stature, he truly stood above all of them in morality and heart.

"Man Inja-ojisan, you really know how to turn a situation around." The orange haired boy said with a smile, the turquoise and blond haired friends nodding along as well. The spiky haired girl was only laughing at how the scenario changed so quickly. One minute, everyone was going to start a war, the next they were cheering on their little hermit and thinking of ways to better themselves.

The purple haired boy huffed, looking to the smaller boy with narrowed eyes, but also a hint of amusement. "Let's go.' He stated blandly, he and the rest of the friends leaving behind the hallway.

The blond explosive boy watched them go, his eyes flashing with anger as the smallest fell out of his sight.

Nobody noticed the figure behind the wall that listened to it all.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Monday Late Afternoon**

 _Group Message: Midoriya Izuku, Surikku Imori, Tsume Kanna, Hiru Okami, Tachiiri Hitomi, Shinso Hitoshi_

 _Midoriya: Hey everyone, I was hoping that we could get together and get ready for the festival together. How does that sound?_

 _Surikku: That sounds great!_

 _Hiru: What day?_

 _Shinso: Why do we need to do something like that? And why was I put in the group message?_

 _Midoriya: I thought it would help us determine what our weaknesses are and how to counter them. Plus I can help you guys with some combat techniques._

 _Midoriya: To answer your second question Shinso-san, I included you because you are a part of this group now._

 _Shinso: Joy._

 _Tsume: Like the mosquito asked, when and where?_

 _Hiru: Mosquito?_

 _Midoriya: I thought it would be good to have it on Wednesday after school. I have the location too!_ _ **(location link available)**_

 _Tachiiri: Do we have to learn the fighting techniques?_

 _Midoriya: No, only if you want to Tachiiri-san. I won't make you fight if you don't want to, but you're welcome to come regardless._

 _Hiru: I can come. I just have to run home and give Oni his crickets._

 _Surikku: I can come too!_

 _Tsume: ... Oni? Who's that?_

 _Hiru: My tarantula. He's a red knee and he's beautiful._

 _Surikku: He would look better if he wasn't in your house, near your bed._

 _Hiru: I get you don't like him after you got bit, but he's been de-venomized._

 _Surikku: He still has his fangs, and that's all I need to know._

 _Shinso: Please stop messaging me with this. Message each other if you want to talk about the spider._

 _Tsume: I agree._

 _Midoriya: Okay, we got off topic. Is everyone okay with coming in on Wednesday?_

 _Hiru: Sure._

 _Shinso: Fine_

 _Surikku: Sounds good to me! (^w^)_

 _Tachiiri: I'll come, but I have to check in with my Tou-san first._

 _Tsume: I'm good to go._

 _Midoriya: Great! See you guys at school!_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The Next Day**

 **"Midoriya-san!"** Izuku jumped back, looking at the Symbol of Peace with shock and defensiveness. **"I've been looking for you!"** The giant hero said with his forever smile glistening in the hallway lights. Izuku gave a narrowed glance to the hero. **" *cough* I must convene with you about something important, if that is not too much trouble."** He said somewhat softer.

Izuku sighed. "I'm sorry, All Might, but I must head to math class. I'm sure you understand." Izuku went to pass the man but All Might took a step to the side, cutting off his tread. **"I understand completely, Midoriya-san, which is why I talked to your teacher and made sure to let him know you'd be late for his class."** The man smiled to the boy, who now wondered what the Symbol of Peace was playing at.

Izuku sighed. There was no way around avoiding the hero unless he wanted to be rude. He was one to take an excuse when necessary, but he wouldn't spit in All Might's face. "Alright, what do you wish to discuss."

-;-

Izuku was pulled into an office, placed opposite from the giant hero who looked much to big for the sofa he was on. **"Could I interest you in some tea. Midoriya-san?"** Izuku nodded, looking around the room with suspicious eyes, trying to figure out what All Might wanted to talk about.

He didn't doubt that the man might have brought him in for an apology, but he felt that there was something more to it than that. After all, the Symbol of Peace tried to speak to him last week, and didn't even know what he did wrong to Izuku.

Looking down at his tea, Izuku slowly brought it up and sipped the bitter liquid before setting it back down.

 **"Midoriya-san."** All Might began. **"I went to the place you told me about, and with it, I remember what I did."** The man's smile wasn't as glamorous or shiny as normal as he said the words. **"I'd like to apologize for what I said, for the harsh statement I told you before jumping off."** Izuku could tell the man was trying to be sincere, but it just didn't look like it with that smile on his face.

But then again, All Might always smiled, so the curly haired boy put it aside and nodded. "I can't accept your apology yet, All Might." He said solemnly, causing the blond hero to look down. **"I understand, Midoriya-san. I knew that my actions that day were not heroic in any way or form."** The man clenched his fist. **"Had I not been slow to action, that villain wouldn't have gotten away to hurt you and I wouldn't have ever told you those horrible words about your dream."** All Might couldn't even mention the second sludge incident of that day, too immersed in his guilt of the first one. Too focused on his own words, All Might didn't notice Izuku flinch at the memory of the villain, and... what it almost did to him.

"All Might." Izuku cut in, stopping the man from continuing his speech of guilt. "I said I can't accept you apology **yet**. After I become a hero, a real one, I will accept your words and we can make amends." Izuku said softly. All Might looked at the boy with keen interest and intent.

"When you said those words to me, there was a moment where I felt broken, angry and depressed...but after that feeling left, all I could think about was proving you wrong." All Might's eyes widened. "I wanted to prove to you that your words meant nothing to me, and I still plan to. Your words hurt me and they still do to this day." Izuku clenched his fists. "I want to blame you for many things in my life, and point out your flaws for everyone else to see. Just so you understand how I felt at that moment, so weak and helpless when my hero told me to give up after saving me." Izuku stared right into All Might's blue eyes, his emotions shining in his own pools of green.

Izuku smiled to the much larger man and relaxed. "But that doesn't mean I hate you. I feel negative feeling towards you, but not hate. I can't see you as the perfect hero I used to see you as, but you're still an amazing hero to everyone, and you saved my life. Hating you would gain me nothing, just more anger in my heart than necessary. So I can't accept your apology, not until I accomplish my dream."

All Might looked at the boy for a full minute, his smile growing inch by inch as the time passed, before he laughed into the air. **"Midoriya-san! You truly are an a amazing and confusing young man."** Izuku chuckled a little bit as he sipped his tea.

"Well, I have to be if I want to be the world's first quirkless hero." Izuku closed his eyes as he drank down more of the bitter liquid, not noticing the flinch in All Might's eyes.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Oh! All Might is in Izuku's... not bad graces? Not good graces, but he's doing better than before. Still, will that be enough for the giant hero to convince Izuku to take his quirk? Possibly, possibly not.

Anyway, I hope you liked the confrontation with the Hero Course. I just wanted to make up for the lack of action involving Izuku and his friends. The Tournament is approaching fast so don't worry.

Until next time, see ya!


	13. Chapter 13: Kuma

Okay, not going to talk, just going to leave this here.

Enjoy!

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 13: Kuma**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku walked out the school with an air of joy and relaxation around him. Even his friends commented on it several times as they talked during much and homeroom.

He was just content. Satisfied. Happy now that he saw what he wanted to All Might, and knew that the man himself was sorry for his actions. He always had that nagging in the back of his mind that the hero didn't care about his own words, but hearing that heartfelt apology, even if he couldn't accept it yet, made him feel like the ball and chain around his throat was gone.

The weight on his shoulders was removed and his words were spoken. The man who they were meant for accepted them and Izuku's goal to prove himself seemed even closer than before. The curly haired boy could safely say that today was a good day.

"Deku!" So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the fist that connected with the side of his face. Flying to the side a few feet, Izuku stabilized himself onto his feet and looked up to see his once childhood bully looking quite angry. Izuku rubbed his cheek, feeling the swelling taking place on his face. Izuku mentally smirked. At least he didn't bruise easy.

"What do you want, Bakugou?" He asked, standing as tall as he could.

"You piece of shit!" The blond charged forward, going in for another large right swing. Izuku would have fallen for it had it not been for his eye catching the sparks flaring up in the other boy's hand. Taking a safer approach, Izuku slide under the much larger boy, and it was a good thing, as Bakugou didn't go for a big right like normal.

The blond looked to the spot he blasted, only to find smoke and no little curly haired shit in site. Turning his head to see the smaller boy, he charged once again. Izuku was quick to action, thinking about what the best course of action was.

Bakugou won't be satisfied until he won, and Izuku had no intention of letting the blond beat him for his fragile pride. He could try to beat the blond, but he didn't know if he could do so. Bakugou was incredibly strong, and the only reason he wasn't using his quirk more was because they were just outside of UA. That, and if he did manage to win, Bakugou would only get angrier.

The only way to win this was to move to conflict to later, and give Bakugou something to get fired up about. He knew how the explosion user worked. After all, when your his favorite chew toy, you learn more about him as you go.

Izuku dodged the second attack and tripped Bakugou, causing him to loose some of his balance. Izuku took the chance and placed his feet on the blond's chest before launching off, knocking the taller boy back and gaining some distance at the same time.

Landing a good twenty feet from the blond, Izuku sighed as Bakugou got to his feet again. "Bakugou, I have a proposition for you."

"I don't care about your shitty proposition, Deku!" The blond rushed forward with more speed than before. "I'll show you why you shouldn't cross me, you quirkless nobody!" Izuku was on the defensive, avoiding most of the attacks with ease, but Bakugou made it increasingly difficult.

"If you want to prove something, do it during the Festival." Izuku stated as he dodged another attack, only to be forced to block with his forearm when a second attack hit. He was glad the the uniforms were fire-retardant, but he could tell that that hit might actually bruise.

Using a quick sweep, he took out the blond's legs again, only for Bakugou to grab him by the leg and slam him into the ground from his downed position. Izuku felt the wind fly out of him as he gasped in pain. Trying to regain his breath, a foot slammed onto his chest.

"You're nothing Deku. You always will be. Had I known you got into UA, I would have crushed you earlier." The blond growled out. Izuku narrowed his eyes at the blond as he felt some air re-enter his lungs.

"If you want to beat me, then do it when I'm at my best, or would you prefer that you beat a handicapped fighter." Izuku felt the pressure on his chest grow but he held firm and stared Bakugou in the eye. The only way to beat Bakugou was with a challenge.

"What do you mean, Deku?" he barked out, his hands sparking viciously.

"What I mean *breath* is that I'm a Kenjutsu specialist, and I'm a better fighter with my sword. *breath* If you want to truly beat me, then we'll fight in the festival, *breath* on equal terms." Izuku felt the foot apply more pressure and he felt like his bones were going to cave under the power of the angry blond. He as out of air and couldn't get any more in his lungs.

Suddenly, the weight was gone and Izuku took a deep breath, the blond snarling before walking off. "We'll fight, Deku, and when we do, everyone will see how worthless you really are." The blond gave an evil smirk back to the green haired boy. "After all, nobody cares about rejects, especially little quirkless ones like you." Izuku made it back to his feet as Bakugou strode away.

The curly haired boy rubbed his chest and felt the throbbing pain on it and his forearm. He would need to take it easy on his body tonight, no heavy weight training today. He just hoped it didn't affect his plans with his friends tomorrow.

Giving one last glance as the distant blond, Izuku sighed and walked home, knowing that he would eventually have to fulfill his promise to Bakugou.

But the explosion user better be ready, because Midoriya Izuku won't hold back, even on his once childhood friend.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The Next Day**

School at UA went by smoothly, the group of six friends getting to know each other better. The original four began developing a closer friendship with its newer members, helping incorporate them into their daily talks.

Shinso was still indifferent to most of it, preferring to pick at his food and listen rather than speak. Though most of them noticed that he was a bit more talkative when Izuku pulled him into a discussion about heroes or classes. None of them said nothing, but there was definitely a closer friendship between the two then the rest. It was the same thing with Hiru and Surikku after all.

Speaking of Surikku, he made great progress in helping Tachiiri out of her withdrawn shell. While she still used her hair to cover her eyes, she was more animated and soke more often without her stutter. It was incredible improvement for less than a week and they hoped that the cheery blond could do some more for the shy turquoise haired girl, Izuku especially.

With classes over and their very cheery teacher handing out pocky on their way out, the group made their ways home, making sure to prepare themselves for the get together they had planned.

"So, this is the place?" Hiru asked, looking at the outside of the Kenjutsu dojo with curiosity.

"So it's really true, huh? I know that he told us about it, but seeing the place makes it a bit more real."

"Well, Izuku had to learn how to knock people down from somewhere." Surikku said with a smile, getting everyone to smirk at the memory of that blond boy's epic fail.

"If only I had my phone out to record it." Tsume said solemnly. "Alright lets get going!" She switched gears and walked in, the other three following behind. Entering the dojo with owlish eyes, they looked around and took in their surroundings with wonder and bewilderment. "Koniichiwa Everyone." Tsume, Surikku, Hiru, and Tachiiri turned to find Shinso and Izuku sitting at a small table at the corner of the room, enjoying some tea.

"When did Shinso get here?" Tsume asked. But purple haired boy took a sip of his bitter tea.

"I biked here after school. I didn't have to go anywhere unlike the rest of you." He said blandly. Izuku smiled to his friends. "Come join us, we're going to discuss what the plan is and how we'll be practicing today." The four nodded to their shortest friend and sat down, each taking a seat at the somewhat small table.

"Now, I thought it would be good to have some quick spars before I give you all some combat help if it's needed. I know not all of you want to fight, so I won't make you." He smiled to Tachiiri, who nodded under hair long hair. "After that, we'll go into fights with out quirks before finishing out the day with some reviews and advice, sound good?" He asked, getting nods from all his friends.

Tsume crossed arms defiantly. "I can't wait to see what our little Inja-ojisan can do with a katana, let's get started!"

-;-

The practice started off a bit slow, with everyone having difficulty showing their combat skills off without using their quirks. Some of them jumped into using their abilities like it was second nature. Izuku was forced to reprimand Surikku for using his slime to move around quicker and Tsume for stabbing the rubber floor with her nails.

Luckily, Shinso and Hiru (Tachiiri sat out) knew better than to fight with their quirks and listened to the instruction that the smallest boy had. Both knew better than to question Izuku's skill in combat. After seeing his body and his abilities a handful of times, both could safely say Midoriya was dangerous, wrapped up in an adorable exterior.

When it came to fighting, Izuku learned a bit about each of them and gave them tips on how to better fight with their body types.

Surikku was more smooth and flowing, so Izuku explained to him that his strength came form his opponents. Use their own power against them and ruin their fighting. Surikku could also use his quirk to slick the ground in certain areas, giving him the advantage while moving, as he was more accustom to sliding on his slime.

Tsume was more gruff and her fighting was more meaty and forceful, despite her sharp weapon of choice. He helped her use her ruff attacks in better ways, pushing her opponents around and keeping them from getting too close with her claw like nails.

Hiru was hard to deal with in Izuku's opinion. Halfway through the talk on Hiru's fighting, the boy got sleepy and dozed off mid conversation. He wanted to tell Hiru more about his fighting, but was forced to bench the boy with a pillow.

Lastly, but not least, came Shinso. Izuku knew his firned didn't want to hear it, but he was much to skinny. He explained that the purple haired boy's lack of muscle will hold him back in the future, and that he would need physical strength as well to be a strong hero. Surprisingly, Shinso didn't get too upset, and only gave Izuku a sour look at the declaration. It was much better than what the short curly haired boy thought was going to happen.

While Shinso couldn't do much with his size and lengthy body, he could sabotage. It was a bit less honorable, but Shinso needed a form of fighting that suited him, and it was the best choice. With his long legs, Shinso could trip up his opponents and keep them at a distance with his longer arms. He just needed to watch out for opponents who liked to go for closer and very direct combat.

All in all, the event really helped them learn about each other, especially how talented the little samurai was at giving strong advise, but then again, he was their little hermit.

"Okay, we're going to do some one on one fights using your quirks. I will only use a wooden bokken to keep you away. If you manage to capture me or push me out of the ring, you win. First up, Tsume." Izuku smiled as the dark skinned girl stood up and cracked her neck before entering. Getting in his own stance, he looked her deep in the yellow eyes. "You have the first move." And Tsume took it.

The girl was defintely strong, using her long razor sharp nails to slice at Izuku, but the boy was faster and easily dodged the attacks, able to read her body with little difficulty. By the time the fight was over, Izuku pushed Tsume out of the ring, his bamboo bokken now looking more like a scratching post.

"Damn it." She whined. "I almost got you there at the edge." Izuku smiled and raised her up from the ground with his hand. "You did really well, but you charged in when you saw any opportunity to win faster, which might not be the best against everyone. Some might use those reckless attacks against you, Tsume." He smiled to her as she sat back down.

"Now, how about Surikku?" The boy jumped out of his seat, ready to take the challenge. Both fighters set themselves apart from one another and Izuku gave his challenger the first move.

Unlike Tsume, Surikku through slime all over the ring, limiting Izuku's movement. The curly haired boy smiled. While Surikku wasn't the greatest when it came to logical thinking, he was very practical with his quirk. The blond trudged forward, using the slime on the ground to shoot himself forward at a faster pace. Izuku avoided the attacks as they continued to come at him.

He had to play double duty, watching where he was stepping and where Surikku was going. It only made it harder when Surikku was throwing slime at him. Izuku shot forward, avoiding the slime on the floor and went in to knock Surikku out of the ring, but the boy shot more slime at the ground, right where his foot made contact, and Izuku was sent sliding.

While he should have been worried about the situation, he was amazed how clever Surikku was being, though the boy looked very dehydrated from the overuse of his quirk. Izuku balanced himself as best he could on his feet, but just as he did so, the blond slid in and took his stance out from under him, before pinning him to the floor with his larger body.

"Awesome, I win!" Surikku yelled in victory, but Izuku wasn't listening, couldn't listen, his eyes wide as he relived a terrible memory.

Covered in disgusting sludge, more of it trapping him underneath it. He couldn't breath. He felt it on his face. He felt it on his clothes. In his clothes. "Inja-ojisan, are you okay?" It was crawling up, it's cool texture filling him with fear and trepidation. It was all around him, holding him down.

The sludge's horrifyingly white teeth smiled at him, its red eyes taunted him as it covered more of his body. It was up his legs, more of it crawling into his clothes. He wanted it to stop, make it stop.

"Midoriya, breath, calm down."

Make it stop...

Make it stop...MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!

"Midoriya!" Izuku shot up, looking into purple eyes. He stared at Shinso's face, noticing the concern in the usually tired eyes. Izuku looked down at his position and found that he was no longer in the ring, but off to the side, with Shinso holding his shoulders quite gently as he was propped against the wall.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Izuku looked into Shinso's eyes, trying to stop the tears from filling his own.

He was safe. He was in the dojo. The sludge was in prison. The sludge was gone. He was okay. It wasn't here.

"Midoriya." Izuku looked to the side and found a teary eyed Surikku looking at him, still covered in his own fluorescent blue slime. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." Izuku smiled softly to the grief struck blond boy.

"It's okay Surikku-san, it's not your fault. It's just... something from the past." Izuku looked down at his own clothes, trying to not cringe at the sight of the slime still covering his body.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Shinso asked the smaller boy softly. Izuku shook his head. "Not right now. Maybe...maybe another time." Shinso rubbed the back of his head and stood up."Don't worry about it. You'll tell us when you tell us, right guys?" Shinso looked back with a glare, getting nods from the rest of the group. Izuku went to stand on his own, but a hand was placed in front of him and a small smile at the end of it.

"Thanks." Izuku smiled as he was shakily pulled up from the ground.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Shinso said with a slight upturn of the lip. Izuku looked at Shinso with wide eyes, his own smile forming on his face.

Those words, especially coming from Shinso, meant more to Izuku than anything.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Second Period Homeroom:**

Tetsuki didn't know why, but Midoriya's group of friends seemed...closer. The group of kids talked about their latest adventure in the quirk assessment test from first period, Tsume loudly complaining about Izuku's unfair grip strength and running speed, the smaller boy laughing as he was pulled into another conversation about the long jump. Tetsuki couldn't help but noticed the difference from yesterday to today.

For some reason, the odd group of students in her class seemed to become more unified than before. They were even more relaxed around one another, they talked more openly about their ideals or feelings, and the strays of the group, Tachiiri Hitomi and Shinso Hitoshi, seemed more in tuned with the rest of them, more incorporated into the discussions they had. it was like they got together and bonded over something as a whole.

But that wasn't the biggest thing in her mind. It was Midoriya Izuku, and how the rest of his friends treated him now. One day, they were cozy with one another and sticking up for themselves, now all of them seemed to watch over the smallest in the group with keen eyes. She didn't know why, but all of them, especially Shinso, hovered over Midoriya like he was made of glass. The purple haired boy never expressed that feeling with actions, but she could easily tell that he was always making sure Midoriya was okay.

They all were, and it made her concerned about what could have happened to make them so defensive of him. That wasn't her business though. All that mattered was that she told Nezu about Midoriya and that the boy was doing fine. His friends were a bit overprotective at the moment, but at least they cared for one another.

Tetsuki sighed, happy that her students, especially Midoriya, were making so many good friends. When she heard about his situation, she thought he would be bitter and angry at UA for the terrible situation. Forced to join the General Course after passing the entrance exam into the Hero Course.

She was proved wrong immediately, and time and time again, the boy surprised her with how big of a heart he had and how controlled he was as a person. He spoke freely about his feelings yet never openly bragged about his skills. He could have easily talked about his kill ratio, but he didn't, and made himself equal with everyone else in the class instead. It was very humbling of him, and it brought great results. Midoriya made three friends in one day, which was now five, and it was amazing how close they were too.

She just hoped that their dreams of being in different classes wouldn't keep the from each other, especially Shinso and Midoriya. She didn't know why, but there was something between those two that made them different, and she was pretty sure they didn't even know about it yet.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

I'm really tired everyone. I finished this thing late at night so I don't really have much to say. Hope you liked the chapter, the Tournament is drawing near, so don't delay.

Until next time, see ya!


	14. Chapter 14: Oushi

Hello my readers! I just wanted to say that this story has a little of everything in it. I hope you don't mind it, but I wanted a little piece of everything in this chapter, so here you go!

I know I should have updated sooner, but school is getting worse, work is taking my weekends, and deadlines of projects are nearing. But enough about my crumbling life, let's get into Izuku's!

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 14: Oushi**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Toshinori sighed as the students of UA walked out of the school, another passed and another lost in his pursuit of Midoriya.

When he heard the boy tell him about his dream to be a quirkless hero, it made the giant hero, now skinny man, realized that his endeavor to get Midoriya to agree would probably be harder than he had hoped. Nezu's words about the boy's pride as a quirkless student finally hit him full circle, and the One for All user wasn't sure what to do.

Midoriya was just perfect! He was calm, controlled, had a dream that he was determined to achieve, passion to drive him home, and a heart of gold. While he didn't accept All Might's apology, he was still kind throughout the rest of the talk before leaving the Symbol of Peace with an unasked question. One he needs to ask sooner to the quirkess boy.

"Oi, All Might, if you keep staring at the children like that, someone will report you for stalking their kid or something." Toshinori turned to see a caterpillar like man laying up on the teacher's lounge couch, his yellow sleeping bag wrapping around his body, only his bandaged head exposed.

"Aizawa, how are you doing?" He asked the man, trying to forget his own problems for a minute.

"I'm fine. One of my more irritating students was worse today, but it was fine." Aizawa said as he laid down on the couch, his body spreading over it. Toshinori sweatdropped at the man's weird sleeping habits.

"That's good." Toshinori sighed out.

"I don't usually pry, but you seem more drained that usual." Aizawa asked from his spot on the couch. Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck. "It involves a student. Not one of 1-A, but someone else." Toshinori looked back out to the gate of UA, the shine of the window obstructing his view. "He's incredibly gifted and powerful, not just in body, but in heart." Toshinori looked down. "He's a perfect candidate for my quirk."

"Oh, I thought you were going to choose one of my students to be the inheritor of your quirk? Or that third year boy? What changed?" Aizawa asked curiously. The only reason All Might was a teacher for his class was because he was looking for a successor. Was it all fr nothing?

"I planned to, but sadly, none of the students felt...right. They all have dreams to be great heroes, but none of them are as selfless about it as this boy. Yes, he has dreams he plans to do for himself, but overall, he's becoming a hero for others. A symbol of peace. That third year is a great candidate, but something pulls me towards this other child." Toshinori's proud look diminished on his face, still facing away from the couched homeroom teacher.

"I'm guessing he isn't like you thought." Aizawa asked.

Toshinori shook his head. "No, it's not that. He's... prideful of who he is. He even told All Might that he wants to be a quirkless hero." Toshinori said depressingly. He understood the boy had dreams of his own, but One for All needed a new torchbearer.

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to Midoriya-san would you?" Toshinori's eyes widened as he turned back around to look at the now upright Aizawa. "H-How do you know about him, Aizawa?" The man shrugged under his sleeping bag. "I looked into his record after finding out he was dropped from my class. He showed lots of potential and would have been a great addition to my class from what I read. I also glanced at him every so often during the entrance exam and wondered if he was truly that skilled or if he was faking it with his quirk." Aizawa gave one of his dark smiles to the blond hero in disguise. "The boy has potential."

Toshinori nodded, trying to ignore that look in Aizawa's eyes. "Hai. He's a very talented boy, who could do great things with my ability. I just need to convince him to accept the potential responsibility it holds." All Might looked into his own hands before clenching them into fists. "I'm not sure how mature he truly is, but from what I've seen, I believe he can be an amazing hero, even at his age." Aizawa nodded and flopped back onto the couch.

'You have no idea how correct you are, All Might.' Aizawa thought as he dozed off in the teacher's lounge, thinking about the diplomatic Midoriya and how controlled and calm he was through that whole debacle with 1-A.

If Midoriya Izuku wasn't in his class after the UA exam, he'd quit as a teacher right then and there. That boy had more heart and patience than one hundred heroes currently in the field. The boy just needed a chance to show his potential.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"So, how was school today?" Inko asked as she sat down the the set table and prepared meal.

Izuku smiled. "Well, today we had an assessment test on how well we can use our abilities on certain obstacles. It went pretty well for myself, but some of my other friends weren't very happy with the results?" He said sheepishly. "Hiru and Shinso both scored 18th and 20th respectively, so they were a bit sour for the rest of the day." He finished as he bit into his rice.

Inko nodded and looked to her own plate. "You seem to have gotten along wit that Shinso boy pretty well, huh?" She asked. While she didn't want to pry, her little Izuku seemed to talk about Shinso a lot more. At first he was telling her about how mysterious the purple haired boy was, now it's like this boy was his best friend.

Izuku smiled. "Yeah, he's great! The rest of us have gotten him to talk more and now he isn't afraid to speak more openly with us. He was really isolated at first, but I think he's come around." Izuku smiled. "And I'm really glad. Shinso's a good friend. While he's a bit blunt and bold with his words, he's got a good heart." Inko smiled back back her son. At least she didn't have to worry about his well being too much.

After going into Kenjutsu, her son got much better at reading people. While he wasn't an expert in any case, she knew that he was better at making friends now than he was at a younger age.

Izuku bit into his fish with a satisfied hum of delight. "After we all got back to the homeroom for second period, I decided to write down suggestions on how to get ready for the exams. I handed them some ways to prepare themselves and they really appreciated it." He blushed a little at the memory of the group hug they they gave him for his help. Even Shinso and Tachiiri were pulled into it, much to their embarrassment.

Inko nodded. "It sounds like you had a lot of fun at school today." His Kaa-san smiled at him. "I also heard that you went with them to Oha not too long ago, how did that go?" Izuku looked down at his plate, thinking about what happened during the spars.

"Um, Kaa-san" Inko looked at her son in concern. "A-After dinner, there's something I have to tell you. Something from a long time ago."

-;-

"And then.. h-he cr-crawled i-into my clothes. I -I was so scared, I wanted to g-get out, but I c-couldn't. A-and t-the slime, i-it." Izuku felt a pair of arms wrap around him with warmth and he finally broke the damn he held for ten months.

Midoriya Inko held her son close, hugging him with all the strength she could muster in her body. The mother felt tears leak through her shirt but she didn't care. Her son heeded her right now.

Her poor baby boy. That...that...thing traumatized him. The same sludge from the news all those months ago that hurt Misaki's son did something much worse to her own. "Shh Shh, it's okay Izuku. It's okay." She said soothingly, trying to relax her nearly hysterical son. This was even worse than the times he cam home after getting hurt in the woods, covered in grass blood and cuts, hurting all over and in need of his mother's care.

This was far worse. That villain almost killed her son... but what's worse, she couldn't even form the words to express her hatred for someone she had never met. She was happy that All Might saved her son. Had it gone further, it might have broken her baby boy.

Her brave, independent, big hearted son... was reduced to such a sad state in her arms. His hugged tightened around her and she did the same, uncaring of how much pressure her son was unknowing putting on her ribs. This wasn't the time to complain about her son's strength. This was a moment of weakness, of vulnerability, and he needed her.

The hug continued until Izuku fell asleep in his mother's arms, Inko curling around him lovingly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Several Days passed smoothly within the hero school of UA. Students were training for the festival, the teachers were planning the events, and companies were being called to make sure it was the best and safest UA Sports Festival in years. Especially after what happened in the USJ.

In General Course 1-C, the students all sat down in their chairs and remained seated, waiting for their teacher with nervousness. Yesterday their teacher was cool, the day before she was happy, most of them could guess what was next.

"Alright brats, sit down and shut up!" She barked out, carrying a mug of steaming coffee in her hand. She made it to the front podium and slammed her hands down on it, the thud pounding through the room. She immediately rubbed her head. "Damn it, shouldn't have done that with a headache." She muttered out before clearing her throat. "Anyway, the UA Sports Festival will be this Saturday. so I trust that you'll all be trying your best, even if you don't think you have a chance. Remember, your actions reflect on me, and finding a new job is hard." The class sweatdropped.

"Sorry, but it's true, that doesn't mean however that you shouldn't try for yourselves either. You have a week to prepare, so I have a form that I *scratch* *scratch*" The teacher, along with everyone, turned to the door with curiosity. A boy got up at the front and opened the door, only to have a black cat enter through the opening and jumping up on the podium with a powerful leap.

"*Sigh* Damn it, I thought I lost her back on Hetumi Dr." The teacher muttered.

"Tetsuki-sensei." Izuku asked from the middle of the classroom. "Is that your cat?" The teacher watched as the cat licked it paw, completely focused on the task the animal set out for itself. "Huh? Oh, no it's not mine, I just feed it from my house and brush it every once and a while, and now it tries to follow me around. I usually loose her by taking different paths, but every month or so she manages to track me." Tetsuki said as the cat leaped off the podium once more with a cute meow. Shinso looked at the intelligent cat with interest. It was quite a beautiful cat, despite living outdoors. It didn't appear to be very dirty and even had a look of confidence in its slit green eyes,

"What's wrong with it following you?" A boy asked as he got out of his chair and reached for the feline. "It doesn't seem so bad to have it around." He reached closer, but before he could avoid it, it jumped on his face and attacked his nose with fury, spinning around him with hisses and growls. When it finally left the boy alone, he had a bite mark on going all the way down his nose, claw marks on his cheeks, and dizziness consuming him from the fast little monster.

"That's why. She doesn't like people, well other than me, but that's only cuz I've been feeding her for almost a year." The teacher explained with a sigh. "Well, she's here for the rest of the day, so just try to avoid her attacks." The teacher then pulled out a stack of papers. "Like I was trying to explain, here are some forms to fill out if you want to use equipment. Unlike the Hero Course, General and Support have explicit permission to use equipment to keep up with the rest of the pack. If you want one, come get it and fill it out with the item you wish to bring."

With that, Izuku walked got up from his chair and made his way to the front to grab the form. He was going to do it on his own time, but if they were offering the forms now, that meant he could get it done with no hassle. Grabbing the form he went back to his chair and got started on filling out information on his katana.

The one he still had yet to name. It was his blade and as his responsibility, he needed to mark it with its title.

That was later though, first he needed to go through the legal stuff. As he filled out his form, he tuned out the conversations around him, as well as the occasional shout of pain that came out when the cat attacked someone.

Meanwhile, Shinso had the cat walk down the walkway in between the rows of chair, right next to him. He didn't tell many people, but he loved felines. They were quiet most of the time, were there own animals, each had a different attitude and when they wanted, were wonderful to sped time with.

Much better than dogs in his opinion.

Reaching out for the feline slowly, he smiled softly to the creature and showed his caution when approaching it. His long arm waite patiently as the cat came up and sniffed at it.

Only to bite his thumb.

Pulling back his hand, he looked at the bite mark and found while it didn't break the skin, it still hurt. The feline then stalked away, looking for a new target. The little ball of dangerous fluff spotted something entertaining and jumped up onto a silver haired boy's desk, but instead of attacking him like the boy thought it was going to do, it began to play with the hair from the person directly in front of him.

Long curly dark green hair.

Tsume, Hiru, Surikku, Tachiiri, even Shisno looked in shock at the little animal that rolled around in the mane of their friend. Tsume snickered as she took pictures, Hiru, Surikku and Tachiiri bit their lips at the adorableness, and Shinso was the tiniest bit jealous. What did Midoriya's hair have that he didn't?

Yes, the hair usually looked very soft and silky, and even beautiful at times (Did he just call Midoriya's hair beautiful?) but Shinso took care of cats all the time.

Midoriya finally took notice of the little adventurer and turned his head to find a ball of fluff with some of his long green locks in its mouth. Smiling at the creature, he brought his hand out gently and gave it a soft look, showing he wasn't a threat.

Everyone else, including many in the class and the teacher herself, watched the interaction. The cat cautiously sniffed at his hand, glaring up at the green eyes of the small boy. Eventually, it stopped it's sniffing and jumped.

But instead of an attack like most thought, it bounded over Midoriya and landed on his desk before crawling in his lap and laying down. Izuku then gently placed his hand on it's back. It jumped a bit at the sudden contact, but as he stroked it gently with his hand, it relaxed and he continued his paperwork with his other hand.

Tsume was laughing, Hiru sighed at the 'of course Inja-ojisan' situation, Surikku giggled, Tachiiri's hair was shaking, probably from holding her own giggles, and Shinso bit his lip, not knowing whether it was cute or if he should be upset. The rest of the class stared in disbelief and Tetsuki raised an eyebrow.

That cat hated everyone, but it seems to have a soft spot for the little green eyed boy in her class.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I still don't know how you did it." Hiru said as he dropped his plate on the table and flopped down in his seat. "That thing came up to me and tried to scratch my eyes out." Izuku laughed a little as he sat down with his own plate. "It's not like I have some sort of technique for that sort of stuff. I guess it just trusted me." He smiled.

Shinso sat down with his own plate, a slip of bitterness leaking onto his face. The rest of the gang sat down as well, listening in on the conversation about the cat. "*Sigh* Whatever, lets just ignore that mangy animal and enjoy our lunch while we have the chance." Hiru said tiredly as he bit into his rice.

"The cat is not a mangy animal." Izuku and Shinso said at the same time. The two looked at each other, Izuku's face gaining a new shade of pink at the unexpected jinx. Tsume laughed as she elbowed Hiru in the side. "I can see why these two are friends." She nudged as Shinso gave her a lazy glare.

"Shinso, why did you say that? Didn't the cat try to claw you as well?" Surikku asked in concern.

"Actually it bit him on the hand." Tachiiri said softly, getting more snickers from Tsume. Shinso sighed at the ridiculousness of the group. The purple haired boy looked back to his own meal, but noticed the curious look that the boy across from him was giving. "Shinso, why **did** you defend the cat so quickly?" Izuku asked, tilting his head cutely.

Shinso rubbed the back of his head, knowing he couldn't get out of this. So annoying. "I have cats at home. I don't like how people refer to them as 'dirty animals' and such." He sighed as he bit into his meal with a slow pace.

"I see." Tachiiri said. "Is that why you looked so upset when the cat didn't like you?" Shinso bristled at that comment. Was the turquoise girl watching him or something? How could she even see all that with her unmanageable hair in the way of her eyes?

A question for later. Right now, he had to finish his meal and stop thinking about that green eyed feline.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Walking back into the homeroom once more, everyone cringed back when they saw the cat on the other side of it, just waiting for them to enter. It just sat their, gazing at them with unnatural green eyes, as if daring them to come into class. Some of the General Course were wondering if it was okay to use their quirks on it. Surikku wasn't one to hurt animals, but that feline did try to tear up his backpack during first period.

Before anyone could do anything to the defensive feline, Izuku walked through the group of students, staring at the adorable little animal that looked at him with excitement. Taking a kneel, he slowly approached the cat and stuck his hand out towards it. After a few moments, the cat rubbed its head into the hand and Izuku placed his hands underneath it. It seemed surprised by the sudden move but Izuku relaxed it and held it with care.

The rest of the class shook their heads at the strange situation and went to their seats, trying to ignore the quirkless kid who was great with demon cats. Shinso looked longingly at the little ball of fur in Izuku's arms and sighed, brushing away the thoughts and adopting a bland and tired expression.

Their teacher walked in and caught site of the adorable duo once more, but said nothing as she explained what would be happening for the Festival. She made it quick and then dismissed them for the rest of the day, allowing them to converse with one another about the upcoming chance to get a Hero or Support spot.

Izuku sat with his friends as they talked about not only the Festival, but also school stuff and things involving everyday life. The cat remained in his firm arms as he talked to them, gently stroking it's furry back. As he did so, Izuku noticed the looks from his classmate and friend. "Shinso, would you like to hold him?" He asked, getting a curious look from the taller boy.

"You know that it won't let anyone else near it. It'd probably claw me before I could even get near it." Shinso sighed out as he stared at the content and relaxed cat in his friend's arms. Izuku smiled at Shinso. "Well, how about we work together. We can start with a touch and move up from their." He said as he stood up from his chair and moved to the spot closest to his purple haired friend.

Shinso stared at the cat for a moment before he relented and tried his hand once more. Slowly inching forward, he went to place his hand on it's back but it shot it's head up and went to jump at his face.

Had it not been for Izuku catching it in the air, it would have gone right for the eyes. "Calm down, calm down, little one." Izuku said gently to the prickly feline, slowly stopping it's aggressive behavior towards Shinso. "Let's try again, okay. Make sure to be relaxed and at ease. She wants to see that you mean no harm." Shinso nodded. While he wouldn't like to admit it, he was a bit nervous about trying to pet the cat the first time, especially after it tried to destroy another boy's face beforehand.

Taking a more relaxed approach, he gave soft smile to the cat and inched forward once more. The feline stared at him and his hand with scrutiny, but he didn't falter thanks to the look of encouragement from his curly haired friend. As soon as his fingers could brush against its whiskers, it smell his hand before lightly gnawing on it. Izuku laughed cutely at the action, the feline now finding Shinso's fingers to be a fun toy. Shinso ignored the tiny pain and used his remaining fingers to brush against its face.

The two remained like that for a minute before Izuku looked up at Shinso once more. "Okay, now lets try to move her into your hands." Izuku slowly inched the black ball of fur forward, Shinso sticking his skinny arms out to collect the adorable animal from the other boy. The feline looked at the taller boy's arms and stuck a paw out to touch down, but stopped halfway in and curled back up in Izuku's arms, much to the samurai's amusement. He tried once more, Shinso watching as Izuku smoke soft words to the animal and inched it forward once more.

Shinso relaxed a bit more and found a paw touching his hands, then another. Izuku and Shinso were close now, their hands brushing against one another as they made the transfer of precious cargo. It wasn't long until the reluctant feline settled into Shinso's arms, curling up and staring at Izuku. Shinso smiled at the little ball of fluff, his curly haired friend brushing it's back softly with his hands as they settled in the moment.

Their friends watched the entire thing, finding it to be one of the cutest things they had ever seen. It was so gentle and meaningful! Surikku and Tachiiri had hands on their mouths, trying to contain their excitement. Hiru smiled ad Tsume leaned into the group, making sure their two friends lost in the moment didn't hear. "Is it me, or do they look really cute together?" She asked with a smirk. Nobody would admit it, but they all had the same thought running through their mind before she even asked.

"Tetsuki-sensei, what's the cat's name?" Izuku asked, getting the attention of their teacher. He didn't realize that she had been watching them the entire time. "Well, she doesn't really have a name. If you want, you're free to name her." Tetsuki said, looking at the two students and feline with a bit of gush. It was almost enough to get rid of her killer headache.

Izuku looked at the cat before staring up and Shinso. "You can name her." He said with a smile, getting a surprised look from his friend. "I mean it, you choose the name. I'm not the best at that kind of stuff." He chuckled.

Shinso looked down at the little animal in his arms and smiled. "How about Hyou?" Izuku looked at the small feline.

"Hyou, little panther." The curly haired boy smiled. "I like it." Shinso smiled back, the two enjoying the time with the small black ball of fur.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

With the UA Sports Festival growing closer, Izuku's been training every moment he had available. Whether he went to the gym or practiced with his blade, he was getting ready for the chance to prove himself.

Walking down the halls of UA, he thought about what he should work on for the day and what the best routine would be for the next four days. He would need time to cool off and not be sore, so that left a free day on Friday of lighter work. He could do heavy lifting today, technique and aerobic tomorrow, all kenjutsu on Thursday, and then take an easy day and do some sparring with his sensei on Friday.

There wasn't a lot of time left, and if he missed his mark on the festival then he would never have a shot as a hero. He needed to prove how amazing he could be. Even without a quirk.

 **"Midoriya-san!"** Izuku jumped back in defense, his hands automatically going to where his sword usually hung on his side. He quickly relaxed at the sight of the number one hero. "U-Um hello All Might." Izuku was still unused to the giant hero popping up from around corners. One of these days he was going to accidentally attack the Symbol of Peace.

 **"I was wondering if I could speak to you about something, if you don't mind?"** Izuku looked at the giant hero for a moment before nodding. Brought into the same room as last time and offered the same bitter sweet tea, he sat in his chair and stared at the massive yellow-suited hero. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, All Might?

The hero's smile continued to bore into the boy, making feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. That smile was meant to inspire confidence, but being in a room alone with it shining in someone's face made it a bit more...awkward.

 **"Midoriya-san, I want to tell a secret about myself."** The man someone sipped his tea without his smile faltering in the slightest. **"You see, as the Symbol of Peace, it is my job to protect people, inspire them to do good, and personally make the world a safer place with my actions. To show villains that their actions will not go unpunished."**

 **"My name is known throughout the world, many automatically thinking of my smile as the Symbol of Peace, and I'm happy that they do. People need a beacon of hope to look to, a protector that will shine a light in the never ending darkness of the world. That is why I Am Here!"** The man stood up from his chair valiantly, before his smile faltered the slightest bit. **"But I won't be for long."** Izuku's eyes widened.

 **"You see, a long time ago, I fought a villain that did quite a number on me, damaging my insides and reducing the amount of time I can be a hero."** All Might lifted up his collared shirt to Izuku, revealing a large red and black spot making a swirl like pattern in the tissue surrounding it. **"I wish there was more I could do, but because of my condition, I have less and less time to be a hero, and can't maintain my powerful strength for much longer. My flame will eventually die out."** Izuku stared in horror at the hero.

"W-Why are you telling me this, All Might?" Izuku long ago placed his tea down, unable to drink anything with the tale being woven for him.

 **"Because, Midoriya-san, I am in need of a successor, a person with a strong will and an even larger heart, a person who is willing to help others for the sole fact of helping them. I believe you are that person, and you can do amazing things!"** The hero walked in front of Izuku, his hand opened up with his palm facing up. **"Why the reason for a successor? Well, the answer is simple: my quirk is unique in the sense it is unlike any others before it. The Power to Transfer my quirk to others!"** He yelled triumphantly. **"And you, Midoriya-san, are a perfect candidate for such a power. Brave to the end, helpful to others, even if unnecessary, and strong without any question. I ask you if you'd like to become the next Symbol of Peace?!"**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Oh, I know that I'll be facing some fire for this, but I wanted to end the chapter like this to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter. Please tell me what you think, because this is the turning point in the story from the slow paced fun that I've been writing into a more fiery arc.

Don't flame me please, just be patient until the new chapter comes out. Any flames will be used to build a bonfire as a tribute to this story.

Until next time, see ya!


	15. Chapter 15: Tori

Hello readers. I know this took a bit too long but I've been going through work, school, and lots of homework/tests. I hope that this little chapter will make it up to you.

The amount of people screaming at me about the cliffhanger, here isthe rest of their conversation, so i hope you enjoy what I've written. It's not as glamorous as I would have wanted, but it's still good in my opinion.

It will get into the Tournament Arc at the end of it, so this is just a transition chapter from my school life Arc to the more intense one.

Anyway, onto the next chapter!

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 15: Tori**

 **Last Time on Will of the Mind, Way of the Sword:**

 **"Because, Midoriya-san, I am in need of a successor, a person with a strong will and an even larger heart, a person who is willing to help others for the sole fact of helping them. I believe you are that person, and you can do amazing things!"** The hero walked in front of Izuku, his hand opened up with his palm facing up. **"Why the reason for a successor? Well, the answer is simple: my quirk is unique in the sense it is unlike any others before it. The Power to Transfer my quirk to others!"** He yelled triumphantly. **"And you, Midoriya-san, are a perfect candidate for such a power. Brave to the end, helpful to others, even if unnecessary, and strong without any question. I ask you if you'd like to become the next Symbol of Peace?!"**

 **Now onto the next chapter:**

With the end of his speech, All Might smiled a brilliant smile to the curly haired boy. However, the boy obviously not looking, preferring stare down at the ground with shock coursing through him.

"Why...why me?" Izuku started slowly. "All my life..., all I ever wanted to do was be a hero, and because of my hard work, I can become one...one without a quirk. It means more to me than anything in the world." His head rolled up, his emerald eyes boring into All Might's own with confusion and hurt. "I've planned on being a quirkless hero since I was eight, after a hero, who didn't even know me, told me that I could, something you didn't." Izuku gritted out. He knew he was being unfair, especially after making amends with the number one hero, but at the moment, that didn't matter.

All that mattered was getting his point across.

All Might flinched at attack, but Izuku wasn't finished and stood up from his chair. "It was because of my dream to be a quirkless hero that I pushed myself so hard, fighting tooth and nail to get stronger. I spent years training myself to be the best me I could be." He glared at All Might, his logic being thrown out the window by his emotions. He stared at the hero calmly, fire burning inside him. "And you want me to just throw that all away? Everything I've pushed to be, everything I've dreamed of doing, just so you can have the next kid in line take on your power?" Izuku stalked a few steps forward, forcing the usually confident Symbol of Peace to falter back.

"And like I asked, why me?" Izuku started up again, his hands clenched in barely contained fury. "There are hundreds of students at UA, thousands outside of the school. Why target me and only me, despite my dreams? While I understand the power of your quirk and how strong it makes you, did you even take into consideration about my feelings towards my quirklessness? Because if I didn't, then I'm saying it now: I'm quirkless and proud of it."

"I don't need have fire breath, or explosive hands, or super strength and speed to be a hero! And nothing will stop me from achieving that dream." Izuku had a sea of green flames in his eyes, burning into All Might's head. "I won't give up and I'll be a hero, even if I have to go through **you**." Izuku slowly stalked out of the room.

With a quick slam of the door, All Might stared at the spot his potential successor stood up to him, the guilt washing over him. The Symbol of Peace looked down in shame. How could have he had been so stupid?

Nezu was right. Midoriya wanted to be a quirkless hero no matter what, and nothing was going to stop that. Not the offer of his power and not the chance to be like All Might himself.

Then again, it didn't help that the boy didn't see him as his idol anymore. Another one of his mistakes coming back to bite him.

 _"Well, I have to be if I want to be the world's first quirkless hero."_

All Might regretted pushing that phrase aside, and now he was paying for it. So many mistakes made.

The Symbol of Peace was not smiling, and couldn't find it in his heart to smile for the rest of the day.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The Next Day**

Midoriya Inko walked into UA's Prinicpal's office, not bothering to look at the advanced technology or the fancy equipment in the room. She had a job to do, and she'll be damned if she didn't do so.

"Welcome Midoriya-san." The small mammal human said from behind his desk. "I'm glad that the button I sent to you last night got to you. Those new shipping drones are very fast, but they can get lost pretty easily." The principal humored her, but he made sure what he sent her wouldn't' be lost. A pass onto UA grounds, even if he could have it self destruct on on command, was dangerous in the wrong hands. "Can I interest you in a cup of tea?" The concerned mother shook her head, too flustered and upset to drink anything.

"Alright then." The principal said as he poured his own cup. "What can I do for you today. I understand that you are concerned about your son, but you never specified anything other than seeing All Might today." Nezu smiled at Inko.

Inko took slow breaths and calmed herself. Now wasn't the time to get upset on Izuku's behalf. "You see, my son came home yesterday very late from the recreational center, obviously tired from his workout. Despite that, he barely ate and he didn't talk at all." She bit her lip, holding back her frustration. "I wasn concerned and so I talk to him about what happened. He refused to talk at first, but after half an hour of persuasion, he finally told me...and it involves a certain hero-"

 **"I Am Here!"** Bounding into the room with his yellow suit in full, All Might found the flashiness was not wanted by the population in the room **. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy with a problem down town."** Both Nezu and Inko nodded. All Might walked up the small woman, who surprisingly looked at him with disdain.

The green haired woman sighed. "As I was saying, I got my son to explain to me what was wrong, and I learned that a certain hero had dealt a major blow to his mind and his heart, angering and confusing him about his future as a hero." She glared at All Might, the large man easily putting two and two together.

Midoriya told his mother?! Why would the boy talk about his most protected secret, other than his primary form.

 **"You must be Midoriya-san's mother."** The hero smiled, but it wasn't as grand as he wished it to be. **"I would like to apolo-"**

"Save it!" She spat lowly. "Izuku might have more control over himself because of his dedication to Bushido, but I have no such restrain." She growled. "Do you know how many times my baby boy would come home crying after a hero he watched that day told him to give up? The number of times his 'friends' pushed him around for not having a quirk? The people who laughed at his dream?" She stared into All Might's eyes with the same intensity the hero felt from yesterday. A dark green cloud of malevolence surrounded the angry mother.

"Do you know how hard he's worked to get to where he is now? How many days he came home bruised and battered from training, still having a smile on his face for all the things he learned that day? Do you know how many times I would have to feed him after he lost the strength in his arms from intense workout?" All Might flinched back more and more. Now he knew where Midoriya got his powerful fury from.

The blond man signaled for the principal to help him, but Nezu sipped his tea and continued to watch.

"No you don't know, but now you assume to know my son and assume that he's just **perfect** for you, huh? As if all his work for his goal means nothing! You don't understand my son. You don't understand Midoriya Izuku!" She hissed out protectively. All Might raised his hands, trying to placate the angered mother.

 **"Midoriya-san, my actions were out of line yesterday. I should have taken my approach in a diff-"**

"You shouldn't have approached my son at all! I don't know what relationship you have with my son, but he obviously holds something against you, and I plan on finding out what it is in the future. He even got rid of all of his All Might collectibles months ago." All Might flinched back even more. He could only imagine the tongue lashing he'll get after she hears about him telling her son to give up.

"Back to yesterday." She started up once more, the power in her voice going down a few levels with a sigh. "My son told me about your offer and how you wanted him to be your successor. He told me about his rage, his confusion, his words that he said before leaving." Her arms dropped to her side. "And then he told me about his time at the rec center, and how all he could think about the whole time was the lives that could be lost because he didn't accept your offer." Her glare held as much sadness for her son as they did rage for the Symbol of Peace.

"He cried about his stupidity, and his lack of thinking in the moment. He told me that his pride got in the way of what was important, even if it meant giving up the dream he had since he was a kid." She gave a sad smile. "He told me about his confusion, and whether or not he should give up his passion for a chance to help more people, or if he should continue the path he made for himself." She gave a very sweet grin to the number one hero.

"Luckily, I undid all the damage you inflicted on my boy's heart and mind, and I won't tolerate you coming after him with such a proposal ever again. So unless he asks, don't offer your powers to him. Unless he wants to take up the responsibility, do not pressure him. I don't care who you are, you do not get to control my son's future, that for him to decide." All Might's eyes widened.

 **"Midoriya-san, you must understand my position. If I don't pass one my quirk to another, then it will die with me. I** ** _need_** **a successor, you** ** _must_** **understand."** The little woman nodded. "Oh, I understand, but that doesn't concern me." All Might stared at her in shock.

"There are thousands of children who could take up your quirk, and even a few quirkless ones who are desperate for one, much like my son before meeting his hero." She smiled sweetly at the Symbol of Peace. "I'm sure you can figure it out. After all, you've been a hero for years and years. You could have passed your quirk on a long time ago, but now you make it a huge priority because your time limit is coming close. Enough of a priority to drag my son into it."

"I don't know if you were basking in the limelight for as long as you could, or if you were a poor planner." All Might watched the woman walk out of the office, her aura never leaving her. "Oh, and don't tell Izuku I came here. It'd fare badly for me and for you, All Might." She turned around the corner, leaving the most powerful hero in shock at the powerful words she spoke.

He didn't know why, but protective mothers like her were always the scariest people to deal with. Even more so than many villains. **"Nezu-san, what just happened?"** The giant hero asked in shock, turning to the principal of the school. The mammal human sipped his tea without a care in the world. Putting the cup down, he gave All Might a smile. "I believe she was sending a message about staying away from her son, something I recommended to you after your second encounter with Midoriya-san."

Nezu then continued with his tea, remembering the little talk the two of them had a few days ago about Midoriya and his candidacy for All Might's quirk. Nezu told the blond hero that the boy was most likely not going to accept because of his plan to be a quirkless hero. Midoriya had a dream, and giving him a quirk would only ruin that.

Toshinori could only stare at Nezu as the principal drank more tea, wondering what his next plan of action ought to be.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The Next Day**

Shinso raised his his fists in the correct form and sighed. Midoriya decided that he needed training on his fighting, just in case there came a situation where his quirk was ineffective.

While he knew he relied too heavily on his power, he had no shame in that. Luckily his friend understood that and decided that they would just learn about grapples and flips. They didn't require him to go to the gym religiously like the smaller boy and weren't too hard to learn.

Well, except Midoriya's nit-picking of his forms.

"Okay, you see why I could take you down, you have too thin of a stance right now. You need to open up your legs so you're closer to the ground and have a better center of gravity." Shinso didn't know how much of this he could take. The boy poked and prodded at him over and over, trying to get him to have a perfect stance. He kept getting knocked down in the charge and Midoriya would correct him right after.

Shinso groaned, placing his feet much wider apart. "Like this?" He asked blandly, getting a small shake of the head from his curly haired friend.

"Your feet are a bit too wide, try to bring them a few centimeters." Shinso sighed and moved his feet to the desired spot. "That's great! Now, I'm going to adjust your body to a better form, so that you can take down people much bigger than yourself with ease." Midoriya approached Shinso and began adjusting his hips and arms, the small hands re-positioning his body.

"Great! Now I'm going to come at you, and I want you to grapple me and take me down, okay?" Shinso nodded, remaining calm and relaxed and waiting for his teacher/friend. Midoriya came at him with speed, but Shinso could easily tell the boy was holding back.

Then again, Shinso probably couldn't catch him at full speed.

As soon as the smaller boy was in his range, he launched his foot forward, placing it in between Midoriya's legs. He then pulled his leg back, forcing Midoriya to loose his balance and Shinso pushed forward, knocking the smaller boy back, despite the difference in their weight.

Shinso pinned Midoriya to the floor, the smaller boy's legs around him as he held the advantage, staring down at the smiling boy. "Great job Shinso!" Midoriya said happily. Shinso was a bit proud of himself as well for the proper takedown, but quickly realized their position.

He was on top of Midoriya, in between the boy's legs, hovering over a few inches from the boy's face. Quickly assessment the moment, he got up from the grapple and stood up, looking away with a blush. "You're learning really quickly. I'm glad." Midoriya said from the floor, getting pulled up by a slightly pink faced boy.

"Hey, you're the one helping me here, Midoriya" Shinso said blandly, trying to take away from his embarrassment.

"Izuku." Shinso turned to Midoriya, who had a suspicious amount of pink on his cheeks.

"What?" Shinso asked, trying to remain stoic.

"You can call me Izuku, if you'd like at least." Shinso nodded and a smile, though small, found its way onto his face.

"Okay, Izuku, then call me Hitoshi." Shinso didn't know why he said that, but it was too late to take it back.

Izuku smiled. "Thank you, Hitoshi." Shinso smile grew the slightest bit larger. Then again, hearing his name in Mido- Izuku's voice wasn't all that bad.

Dear goodness, what was going on with him?

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Okay class!" Their bouncy Tetsuki-sensei said as she jumped up from the podium. "The Festival is tomorrow, so I hope that you all try your best, regardless of the outcome! I know that the Hero Courses will be the main focus of the event, especially 1-A because of the attack, but that doesn't stop any of you from making your own name known to the people watching."

"Give it everything you've got and don't forget that you're UA students all the same. If you prove how amazing the General Course is, then you'll make it seem less as a disadvantage and more as an underdog class. Prove not only to me, but to yourselves what you can do out there. Class dismissed!" Everyone packed their bags and began to make their ways for the doors.

Izuku did the same, making sure to give his goodbyes to all his friends before heading out. Right now, something important had to be done, but it needed to be picked up from home first.

-;-

"I see you've come, Midoriya. Are you ready for practice?" Tadashi-sensei said fondly, looking to his youngest black belt student.

"Yes sensei, but first, I've decided on the name." Tadashi smiled to his determined looking student, who brought out his boxed and sheathed blade. Tadashi nodded his head and opened the black box, revealing the same beautiful weapon that his student hadn't even had for a month, yet wielded like it was a part of him.

"Come." Tadashi stated as he brought Izuku into the back room. Izuku followed his sensei into the door of the back quarters and into a simple plain room, with only candles as the light source and a table being the furniture of the room. The room was cold and dry, making Izuku want to shiver at the low temperature.

His sensei lit all the candles with his finger before sitting down with his legs crossed staring at his student. "Close the door and we shall begin." Izuku did as such and found the room to be one hundred times darker, the candles not doing a lot for the lighting.

"Now, what is the title you wish to give your blade? The name that it will carry into every battle that you fight in. A symbol of its power and its relationship to you." His sensei softly blew on his finger, allowing it to glow a vibrant blue, the finger itself adding more light to the room than anything else. Heat radiated off the appendage like an inferno.

Izuku sighed and stared at the blade in his sensei's hands, the sheath and box now removed to show off it's shiny and pristine polished surface. He stared at the florescent fingernail that would carve into his blade's surface.

"The name of my blade will forever be known as..."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **"Hey!"** The Voice Hero, Present Mic yelled, his face on every jumbo tron.

The crowd of the Coliseum went wild, cheering loudly at the start of the best event in Japan.

This was the UA Sports Festival, the most watched and most popular event in Japan. Because of the addition of quirks to the world, the Olympics of old died out, forcing people everywhere to look for a new form of yearly entertainment. Luckily, UA was happy to provide by showing off what they had.

 **"Pay attention, audience!"** The sunglasses wearing hero yelled to the excited crowd.

 **"Swarm, mass media!"** He addressed the hundreds of cameras and people focusing on everything.

 **"This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the UA Sports Festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready!"** The crowd only grew louder, impatience getting the better of most of them as they waited for the eye-catchers of the year. The Hero Course students of 1-A.

Most of the heroes were also curious about the new crop of hero hopefuls, wondering if they really were tough enough to have dealt with villains in their first week of school. If what they heard was true, then they had some good opportunities when it came to scouting for future sidekicks or interns.

Though some heroes were more focuses on General Course students, including a skeleton and a mummy man.

 **"It's time for students to enter the first year stage!"** As Present Mic yelled out those words, a class of students made there way out of a tunnel, revealining none other than the infamous Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki at the front of the pack.

 **"The UA Sports Festival. A huge battle where fledgling heroes sharpen their blades every year! Anyway, these are the guys right? The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with hearts of steel! Hero Course, 1-A!"**

Nineteen students in all, but is was more than enough for the audience to go nuts and for cameras to zoom in. Some of the more sheepish students looked around with worry, while others were soaking it in like it was all theirs.

More students began to exit out of several different tunnels, including a pack of high schoolers who looked just as diverse as the group before them. **"They haven't been getting much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Course 1-B!"** It was easy to tell that they weren't very happy with the lack of flare in the title.

"Of course each of the hero courses get their own tunnels, meanwhile we were all shoved in one and told good luck." A spiky black haired girl huffed from her spot inside a much larger group of students. "Cheer up Tsume, just because they have more stage presences doesn't mean their better."

 **"Next up, General Courses C, D,and E!"** Present Mic yelled.

"See, he even put us all in the same announcement!" Tsume yelled in anger. A small hand made its way to her shoulder. "Getting angry now won't help any of us win. Just relax and we'll show them what we're made of when the first event comes up." A calm voice, coming from a long, curly haired boy stated. Tsume smirked. "Thanks Inja-ojisan, that really helps." She patted him on the back roughly.

The boy only sighed at his nickname. "Ignore it Izuku, being an old hermit won't matter if your better than everyone else here." A purple haired boy told him, to which Izuku smiled. "Thanks Hitoshi." Hitoshi, better known as Shinso nodded back.

Along with Tsume, Shinso, and Izuku was Tachiiri, her hair pulled back from her eyes, but she now wore a thick pair of glasses with a strap around her head, Surikku, who wore his favorite shoes to do slime based moves, and Hiru, who carried nothing special other a storm cloud over his head. "You had to call me this morning, Imori?" He said to Surikku, who nodded. "I couldn't fall back asleep and you should've been up by then. It would have been awful if you missed the Festival because you slept in." Hiru shrugged his shoulders. "That would've sucked, but I'd live." Surikku looked his friends with irritiation.

"Calm down guys, this is it. The chance to prove who we are and what we can do." Izuku said as he looked to his sheathed blade, clutching the green handle tightly in his hand. This was his chance. A chance to prove to everyone that he could make it to the top and get there without a quirk. He was ready to show what he could do.

He didn't need one to be a hero, and he was going to prove it to every hero, including the number one.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Piling in with everyone else, all the courses mixed together on the dirt square and watched as a scantily clad hero walked up to the front. It was none other than the R-Rated Hero, Midnight. Of course they'd have someone like her as a peppy umpire for the games, at least in Izuku's opinion.

Though was that really a good choice considering they were all fourteen or fifteen. He didn't care, but some of the others seemed to take an interest in her uniform that leaves little to the imagination.

"Time for the player pledge!" She said as she waved her whip baton. "Representing the students is Bakugou Katsuki from Class 1-A." Izuku turned to his side and stared at the distant blond who stalked up to the front of the area and went right up to the microphone. His hands were in his pockets and everyone looked with silence as he stared off in the distance, not even addressing the other students. This did not bode well.

"I pledge... that I'll be number one." Bakugou turned around with a smirk.

And with that, everyone went mad with outrage at his statement, calling him out for being too cocky or arrogant. For once, Izuku was not going to stop them. They deserved to say this kind of stuff, even Tsume, who was going off on a rant.

He knew that Bakugou was placing a target on himself, whether for fun or for competitiveness. The blond may have some ulterior motive for doing such a thing, but all Izuku could think of was that Bakugou was much too arrogant for his taste.

Much to arrogant to be a true hero.

"Now lets get started right away!" Midnight said with a smile. "The first game is what you'd call a qualifier. Every year, many drink their tears here. Now, here is the fateful first game!" A screen popped up behind the tightly clad woman, the name spinning wildly. "This year, it's..." The screen finally stopped it's spinning and Izuku sighed, calming his nerves.

This was something he could do.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku took calming breaths, filling his lungs slowly before exhaling and reducing the anxiety in his heart. While he usually dealt with this sort of thing much easier, having so many eyes on him made it harder.

"Oi, Izuku." Izuku looked up from his breathing to see his purple haired friend walking up through the crowd of other students at the start line. "Hitoshi, what is it?" Izuku asked curiously. Hitoshi (Shinso) sighed.

"Listen, I know how you're all about honor and using your abilities for good, so I came to warn you...I'll be using my quirk on others to win. I know you won't like that sort of stuff, but we all have our own ways to win." The purple haired boy stared at his smaller friend.

Izuku stared at his friend for a moment before smiling. "I understand, Hitoshi. I won't force my ideals on you and I have no problems with you using your quirk on people. Just because I follow a certain practice doesn't mean that I'll make you do the same since were friends." Izuku took a moment before pulling the taller boy into a hug, not caring if he was bothering other people's focus.

"Just don't forget what we practiced. Do anything it takes to show everyone why you deserve to be a hero." Releasing the hug, Izuku smiled up at his friend, who gave a small smile back. "Thanks...Izuku." The curly haired boy nodded back before pulling out a black ribbon.

"No problem." Izuku said softly as he tied to ribbon around his hair, holding his large curls together. "I'll see you at the finish line, okay?" Hitoshi nodded before walking off to ask some questions to a few people.

Izuku calmed himself and clicked his blade out the slightest bit, smiling at the name that was now grooved into the metal work. This was the time to prove himself.

He looked up and watched as the first green light went off.

To show the world that a quirk didn't define the hero, but the could be a hero no matter what.

Then the next light.

And nobody was going to stop him!

The final light went out.

 **"Start!"**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

And they're off! It's time for the long awaited tournament to finally commence, and trust me, I have tonnes of writing planned for this. I won't rush through it like some other writers. It will take at least 6 or 7 chapters by itself, so don't worry.

Anyway, I hope you like my little bits and pieces with Izuku's mom and All Might. I feel that he would trust her more with personally information, especially with how much she supported him in contrast to the canon.

Until next time, see ya!


	16. Chapter 16: Saru

Hello Readers! I am happy to see that a lot of you are still in it for the story. I try my best and this writing is made for you guys. I don't profit off of this at all, but contributing to this site helps keep the creativity alive.

 _For those who have been in for the long hall, I must confess some truths... this story is slash/shounen-ai. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. I have been wanting to do a story like this for a long time, but at the same time, I also wanted to create a slow relationship building story arc, much like I've done with Izuku and Hitoshi. You can leave, even unfollow, but I will NOT be changing what I have in mind for this story. I also know the flames will come and get on me about my choices, but I don't care. It's my story and it's action packed, dramatic, and will have a small twist of fluff in their too!_

Bring on the haters!

Anyway, I suppose it's time to get on with the next part, which I'm sure some of you are excited for. I won't dilly dally, so on with the next chapter!

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 16: Saru**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

He looked up and watched as the first green light went off.

To show the world that a quirk didn't define the hero, but the could be a hero no matter what.

Then the next light.

And nobody was going to stop him!

The final light went out. **"Start!"** Izuku burst forward before the words were out of Midnight's mouth.

Dashing through the people ahead of him, he jumped and slid between bodies, using his small stature to his advantage. He would call himself a ninja, but ninja were actually dishonored samurai, so he would prefer not.

He quickly made it the the front of the pack, but found a huge problem. The tunnel was thin. People were squeezed against one another, unable to get out of each others way or get through. Izuku was out of people to duck between, meaning he would have to look into another way.

Looking at the walls, he saw that they were a pretty good distance from one another, so he couldn't jump wall to wall. He couldn't wait it out or he may suffer in the long run. He could jump on people or use his blade, but that was too harsh.

While he was surrounded by people, Izuku felt an uncomfortable disturbance behind him. Forcibly twisting around and jumping up, he found a wave of ice running down the thin corridor, freezing everyone in their places.

It was a good thing he jumped.

He saw a person running though the crowd, passing by the horde of immobile UA students. Izuku nodded to himself and found his feet back on the frigid ground. He began to look through the people and found some were trying to break free while others already did.

He was falling behind.

He quickly went to action, running in between frozen people, the only thing being a saving grace was his black, bottom studded, combat boots. He saved them for special occasions, like the entrance exam or the festival.

He finally passed through the crowd and saw that many of the Hero Course students were in the lead. He also saw...Surikku!

The boy was sliding alongside a pink skinned girl, the two of them laughing as they both skidded around on slime. At least they had something in common.

Izuku ran forward, keeping his hand on his blade as he rushed past people who were slipping around on the ice. He passed Shinso, who nodded to him on top of a pile of mind controlled students. Izuku nodded back and continued his running, easily passing by dozens of students who were unprepared for the ice. Izuku took caution in avoiding several purple balls that were stuck to the ice, seeing that someone was now stuck to one of them and was struggling to get off of it.

As he saw ice melt away into dirt, the swordsman UA student found firm ground under his feet and kicked it up a notch, running passed a girl with black hair in a spiky ponytail and another boy with strangely formed arms. Izuku saw at the front of the pack a boy with half white and half red hair, with a strange boy little student hovering over him in the air. The purple haired boy pulled one of those purple balls off his head and prepared to toss it at the half and half kid.

That was, until he was launched away by a metal arm.

Izuku clutched his blade and held his handle firm. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar faux villains from the exams. Ready to un-sheath his blade, he stopped the action when he saw another familiar, but not welcoming sight. A large pile of dust from above the faux villains revealed not one, but five zero point villains, easily towering over any of them.

Izuku found his senses return when a two pointer charged at him. He heard several people scream as it aimed its guns at him, but Izuku was faster. Pulling his sheathed blade, he was in front of it one moment and behind it the next, his blade outstretched and down his side. A few seconds later the bot fell to pieces, exploding a moment later.

Ignoring the looks from other students, he watched the half and half haired boy freeze over a whole zero point with one move. Instead of gawking for a second time, he saw the opening and charged forward with a jump, passing by several other small point villains. The half and half haired boy finally caught his breath and ran forward, but Izuku was much more gifted in speed, and passed the other UA student, much to Todoroki's shock. There was a flash of slow motion as Izuku glanced at the other boy before launching past him and moving ahead.

Everyone behind who witnessed it was amazed by the sheer audacity to take advantage of Shouto Todoroki's move. Some were prepared to copy, had it not been for the massive hunk of metal falling away and crushing the area beneath it.

-;-

 **"OH! It looks like another student has used the opening to their advantage, pushing forward and passing the head of the pack, Shouto Todoroki! But just who is this boy!?"** The excited man yelled, the crowd watching from the jumbo trons sheering in the excitement.

 **"That would be Midoriya Izuku of the General Course 1-C."** The mummy man said blandly.

 **"Oh? How do you know his name, Eraserhead?"** Present Mic yelled into his microphone.

 **"...he has potential."** The voice hero looked to his fellow announcer with interest. If Aizawa said someone had potential, then that meant something. Then again, it would explain why this curly haired boy was able to pass the son of Endeavor with little difficulty.

Present Mic supposed that he would have to keep an eye on the boy as well.

-;-

Meanwhile, Izuku found his lead being a liability. He passed the other boy in that moment of chance, but from what Present Mic said, Shouto Todoroki, who he knew was the son of the number two hero Endeavor, was not happy about being outsmarted. Not only did he have a ice user trying to freeze his feet every few seconds, but now he had another problem flying in, and it didn't look happy.

"Deku!" Izuku was forced to dodge and explosion shot his way, sliding to the side and continuing his quick pace. "Don't ignore me shit head!" This time, he found a blond hovering right over him, he hand outstretched to blow up in his face with the direction his own body was going.

Luckily with Kenjutsu and small size came flexibility training. Izuku slid under the attack, his head nearly touching the ground and his hair brushing it and kicking up dust as he avoided the attack. **"OH! He avoided that attack with amazing flexibility! What skills from Midoriya!"** Shouted Present Mic from the hundred of speakers in and out of the Coliseum.

Izuku continued his run, but found his cut short at the sight of a new obstacle.

A giant canyon cut him off between his objective, long wires running to rock panels practically floating in the ever deep canal that separated the area. Hearing the explosions behind him, Izuku watched as Bakugou flew over them, the ice boy coming in a moment later and using his ice to build quick bridges which broke under gravity a few moments later. That meant using Todoroki's quirk to his advantage again was out.

"Guess I have to do this the old fashion way." He muttered. Izuku clicked his sword in and jumped down. Grabbing the thick wire, he began his monkey bar journey to the next location.

Sadly, more UA students were able to catch up in his slowness, including a strange girl with support equipment on every limb of her body. She flew over Izuku with a blast of her shoes, laughing the whole way, much to the curly haired boy's chagrin. He needed to catch up. he didn't know what the cut off was, but he doubted that they'd allow lots of students passed the first round.

More and more students were able to pass him, using quirks to jump, fly, or slide around or across the wires. That one boy was even balancing on the wire and jetting forward with his legs. Some of these people had very creative ways of using their quirks.

Getting near the end, Izuku took a breath of relieve and saw that he was really close to the end of the rock canyon. He could see explosions in the distance and several other students passing him by, but he shouldn't worry about them. He needed to focus on himself at the moment.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Izuku began to shake, forcing him to pull out his blade and use it as a grapple on the ground beneath him.

 **"Oh! It looks like someone is trying to thin the herd!"** Izuku turned around and saw a boy with blond hair and silver eyes overlooking the edge of the cliff from the safe side, smiling genially as he fired off more steel into the unstable cliffs. He had a cannon positioned to his side and he pulled up his shirt to create a cannon ball straight from his body.

Izuku realized those actions and began to get back to moving, and quick. Removing his blade from the uneven ground, Izuku got to work on the next wire, seeing as he three away. Swinging from hand to hand, he gained distance on the wire and continued to push forward. If this guy was willing to do this to all of them, then he didn't care about getting first. He would have ignored all of them in exchange for getting ahead, but instead, he was pulling himself back to sabotage a lot of students.

Izuku got to the next spot, but found the rock panel underneath his feet to cave. Taking a risky move, he pushed off the falling rock and bounded for the nearest rock panel. Flying through the air, he saw his trajectory was off, so he pulled his blade from his sheath and stabbed into the stone once again, edging his hand up to get the topside of the rock.

That was until another cannon ball shot the rock he hung off of. Seeing the offending ball coming forward, he didn't have time to cut it, so he was forced to avoid it, but that meant that the rock where he was crumbled from the attack. The fell out from the impact and he didn't have a way to the end of the canyon. He had to think, and fast. He looked around in his confusion and saw a steel wire dangling off the edge of the rock he was previously on, the same rock that was leaning on another panel of solid ground.

Pulling his blade, he found gravity trying to pull at him but he jumped off the uneven rocky surface before it was too late, flying once more and reaching for the cable. He stretched his fingers and clutched his blade tightly in the air. Not good. He was short of distance that he needed to reach the wire. If he fell, he was out!

He refused to look down. He couldn't give in yet and ruin all his hard work. Instead, he lifted his blade and flew towards the stone pillar, gravity growing stronger on him as he dipped further and further down. Izuku saw his chance and plunged his steel into the rock, several feet under where the cable ended, his legs dangling over the edge of the deep cliff.

-;-

 **"It seems one of our contenders doesn't want to giver in just yet. What will he do to avoid being knocked out?"** Present Mic said as a camera zoomed in on the hung UA student.

At their own locations, Midoriya Inko and Ryuhaki Tadashi watched on their televisions, both worried about their son/student.

Inko's hands were on her skirt, shivers overtaking her as she watched her son struggle against the rock with his blade. She knew he could do this. He was more than ready for it.

Tadashi hummed as he watched his student grip his blade tightly. Just like life, it was always going to be an uphill battle for Midoriya Izuku. He would face hardships, but it was about pushing forward that mattered. Using his blade to carve out his destiny in the world around him.

-;-

Izuku looked up at the cable, the one that could carry him to the end. He was so close yet so far from it. He doubted that he could reach it from such a distance, even if he stood on his blade, which he refused to do.

'Calm Izuku, you can do this... just relax. Ignore the pain in your arms. The fatigue of your strength. Focus on holding on and not holding back. You've trained for years under your master, to wield a blade for good and honor. Do not fail here. You've made too many promises to give in. All Might, Bakugou,... Shinso.' Izuku looked up from his thoughts, the fire ignited in his eyes.

Taking a breath, he tensed his arms before putting some slack in his arms and bringing himself down a few more inches, his body hanging in the empty space. He could do this. He stared at the cable which hovered over him. That was his obstacle. One that would lead to another and another before he completed his objective.

With a quick shot of power from his arms, he launched off his blade in the stone, pole-vaulting up and removing his blade at the same time. The air was still as he reached up, his fingers outstretched towards the cable. There was nothing under his feet, he had to do it here. He didn't have the position to try and stick his blade into the ground again. With a yell of determination, he reached out even further.

And found scratchy and cold wires under his fingers. Izuku smiled confidently, he could do this. Sheathing his blade with one hand, he pulled himself up, arm over arm to the edge of the rocky canyon line. With a final huff of energy, he pulled himself the rest of the way up, sighing in relief at the new victory.

"Oi Izuku, you better keep moving if you want to get to the next round." Izuku's eyes shot to the voice to see his purple haired friend, still on top of a few people, passing by his downed body with a lazy smirk. Izuku nodded back, pulling himself off the ground and shaking the tension out of his hands. "Thanks Hitoshi, I'll see you at the finish line." Izuku crawled up from his spot on the floor and saw a shine catch his eye from the side. Looking to his side, he saw that cannon from before was now left behind, no longer being used by that annoying blond kid.

Izuku looked to the frame of the cannon and pulled out his sword. With a quick cut, he sliced the barrel from the body and grabbed up square piece of material. He didn't know why, but something was telling him it would be useful, even for a moment.

Izuku sheathed his blade and took off with the new cargo. He started a light job, slowing building up his speed and pushing forward with power. Man was he thirsty... and tired. He didn't know how much energy he had left in him after that cliff climbing. He had to think of something to help him out.

Izuku took notice of the wheels on the frame of the ex-cannon and a stupid idea popped into his head. Placing it down on the floor, the curly haired boy jumped onto the frame. Izuku began to kick the ground with his other foot, using the square body like a makeshift skateboard. He'd never ridden one before, but he's done balance techniques before, so it wasn't terrible.

Plus it was fast! He kicked harder and harder, switching feet and speeding past people as he went. "Hey Surikku! Good luck to the finish line!" He yelled happily as he yelled at the other boy, who was running by, most likely dehydrated from overuse of his quirk.

"Y-You too Midoriya!" Izuku heard his friend tiredly yell out as he bullet-ed past more and more students on his stupid idea gone amazing. He stopped his board and all other movements as he came across the next obstacle.

Landmines everywhere, and there were already a good amount of people too, though most of which were being blasted back by the pink bombs under the ground. **"Would you look at that folks, Bakugou and Todoroki are neck and neck, both fighting a one on one conflict as they avoid the landmines."**

Izuku's eyes focused in as he looked to the front, seeing the half and half haired boy, Todoroki, fighting with his old 'friend' Bakugou. That meant that they were fighting on purpose. Bakugou could easily fly over and Todoroki could use ice. They were trying to slow each other down.

Which meant he had a chance to catch up to them. Izuku listened and watched as more and more people were running into the fray, trying to avoid the bombs that knocked them back. He stared at the patches they would land on, looking at their feet as the occasional person was launched away in a blast of pink.

'Wait, the reason their being knocked back or to the sides is because the position of their feet and the distribution of their weight. A part of their foot lands on the bomb by _accident,_ pushing them off in the direction where most of their weight is. If I were to apply pressure to the bombs while my body weight is forward, I could have more thrust!' Izuku looked to his boots and frowned. 'but my shoes won't have that much surface area to catch the explosions. I would need something...bigger.' Izuku's eyes trailed to his metal board, another stupid idea springing into his mind as he pulled his blade and undid the black, metal alloy ribbon in his hair.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The crowd was going nuts as they watched dozens of children fighting in the landmine zone, pink explosions going off every few moments. To most of them, they found the most thrilling thing to be the front runners, who were past the halfway point of the bombs and were combating each other in a flurry of ice and explosions.

Heroes were also watching the fray with interest. While there were plenty of students, those two were showing plenty of ability when it came to quick actions, thinking, and combat. They hoped that the two boys had more to show after they made it to the second round.

 **"It looks like Todoroki and Bakugou are getting closer to the end of the final obstacle! What an excitin- wait... what's that?"** Present Mic said in shock as the cameras panned out, revealing more of the obstacle zone.

Everyone watching stared in shock as a boy with metal plates on his feet jumped from bomb to bomb, the propulsion shooting him forward and gaining quick ground. Many heroes were now gawking at the amazing idea, using the obstacle against itself. The crowd was going nuts at the ingenuity!

 **"It seems that the boy who passed Todoroki at the beginning is not ready to give in yet, and is making amazing headway on the leaders of the obstacle course! Midoriya Izuku is on a roll!"**

The curly haired boy's hair flew in the wind as he soared through the air, his feet landing on the next bomb and shooting him that much more forward. People were cheering on the new underdog.

"Look at him go!"

"He's so clever! Nobody else thought of that!"

"I wonder where he got the metal? Maybe his quirk?"

"He's really cute! I wonder if he would date my second year daughter?"

"Go Midoriya!"

"His hair is really long!"

Present Mic continued his yelling, inspiring more noise from the crowd. His fellow announcer stared through his bandages at Midoriya, a smile finding a way to his face under his mummy- like appearance.

-;-

Todoroki and Bakugou heard Present Mic's announcement and turned their heads to see the curly haired boy, his long locks now flying in the wind, gaining ground on both of them as he flew forward. A new challenger was approaching.

Izuku was amazed at how well the plan worked. After cutting the wheels off and slicing the steel in half, he used his ribbon and tied them on his feet, sadly slicing the precious item in half for the job. It was a bit difficult at first because of the new weight on his shoes, but after jumping on the first bomb, body positioned forward and weight distributed to give him headway, he found the plan worked better than he had hoped. He could propel himself forward and target the next spot available, using his trajectory to find a new launch pad as he went.

Now, he was catching up to both Todoroki and Bakugou, but neither seemed to happy about it.

"Deku!" Bakugou yelled as he pointed his hand back, sparks building up in the center of his palms. Izuku continued to fly forward, seeing his options becoming limited and his time growing short. Seeing a grouping of bombs that were very close together, Izuku planted his feet and launched forward and into the air, avoiding the yellow blast courtesy of Bakugou.

Flipping through the air, Izuku stared at his new trajectory, seeing where Bakugou and Todoroki were going and lining up where he could plant his feet. Izuku saw a perfect spot and couldn't help but internally smirk. Landing on the ground, he planted his metal covered feet on the ground and launched off.

Right in front of Bakugou and Todoroki.

 **"Oh! Midoriya does a double move, not only pushing Bakugou and Todoroki back, but also launching forward and getting through the rest of the obstacles!"**

Izuku flew through the air, seeing un-sabotaged land underneath him and smiled. With a flash, he cut the alloy ribbon and released the metal from his shoes, firmly planting his combats boots on the ground and charging forward.

He could here the screams behind him and the explosions, but he knew better than to look back now. This was his chance, and he couldn't worry about other people right now. Pushing more power into his legs, he kicked it up a notch and ran even faster, his legs burning with strain as he entered the long and narrow tunnel.

The sounds of ice and explosions were now apparent in his ears but he focused on what was in front of him. he was almost there. He could do it, prove what he could do! Izuku continued to push his legs to the maximum, speeding forward. He tucked in and held his blade firm, increasing his aerodynamic form. He was almost there! He ignored the sounds behind him, not caring about Bakugou, Todoroki, or anyone else at the moment. He didn't need to worry about them. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **"And coming in first place...the boy who pushed from the very beginning, never giving up...making headway and shooting for the top, Midoriya Izuku of Class 1-C!"**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

To those who are wondering, yes, Monoma managed to swipe Yaoyoruzu's quirk, but don't get mad at me. I think he wanted to get rid of some of the competition that could have been a larger threat had they gotten past the second obstacle, like Izuku.

Anyway, Izuku won! That's one victory down. Will he be able to get through the rest of the tournament? I think you all know what he'll be facing next, so don't wait up. I know this chapter was a bit late, but I will try to post earlier next time.

But...

Until next time see ya!


	17. Chapter 17: Koumori

Okay, not going to talk about stuff, just make some things clear.

One, I didn't know which way I wanted this story to go until halfway through writing it. Don't get upset that I wanted to write this story with a less likable pairing/yaoi pairing. To clarify, they are still young, so no naughty stuff...not for a long time. I am not into writing that stuff, so if I ever do, I will put it in a different area/oneshot if it ever...ever comes up, which is unlikely.

However, I do love this story, so I must continue writing it. Sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks. School sucks, jobs are hard, and I had several exams. College sucks.

Anyway, I won't bore you with the details. Here's the next chapter!

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 17: Koumori**

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

 **"And coming in first place...the boy who pushed from the very beginning, never giving up...making headway and shooting for the top, Midoriya Izuku of Class 1-C!"** The crowd went wild as they stared at the victor of the first round, many cheering and shouting in excitement.

Izuku looked around at the Coliseum cheering in happiness at his victory. He did it. While it wasn't the whole war, he had one the first battle, and he couldn't help but celebrate, even the slightest bit. Izuku got up from his tired position and stared up at the crowd, lights flashing in his face and cameras zooming in as he smiled confidently.

Heroes stared at the victor of the first round, many talking about his amazing skills and abilities while others were commenting on his quirk, wondering if it was part of his blade or if he had yet to reveal it. Others were discussing the second and third place winners, talking about internships and the power the two of them displayed.

Endeavor stared down at the stadium with scrutiny. His son lost. He lost to a boy who had yet to use his quirk. He didn't see Midoriya use any sort of ability through the whole event. His son lost nonetheless, much to his chagrin. At least he had an excuse to push Shouto into using his fire side. His son would never made it to the top, and would continued to fail until he used both quirks. While his son was his top priority, he couldn't help but stare at the brat who beat his son, all with a flimsy sword.

Aizawa had a large smile, much too large to be not creepy, directed at the long haired boy who won. Midoriya Izuku was powerful, even without a quirk, and had so much potential. He beat two of UA's finest in the first round, all with a sword and quick thinking. If Midoriya Izuku wasn't in his class after this, then he quits. No way that much potential was not going to use.

Midoriya Inko cheered happily at her TV screen, which showed a picture of her son's confident face with a big "WINNER" underneath. She was so proud of him! They were going to celebrate tonight, she would make sure of it.

Tadashi Ryuhaki smiled at his screen, sipping his honey infused tea as mentally congratulated one of his most successful students. Midoriya Izuku would become a symbol to many people, inspiring others to follow in his footsteps. Hundred would follow him, he just didn't realize it yet.

At two dark and dreary locations, a blue haired man stared at his computer screen with interest, scratching at the sides of his neck and wondering who the hell this kid was and how strong he was. At the other location, a man with respiratory devices strapped to his face stared at his own screen, watching the green haired boy with interest. This boy was in the General Course, yet he beat many of the same children that Shigaraki faced not two weeks ago.

He wondered who this kid was and what UA was hiding. If a kid like this was in the General Course, then he might have to turn his interest to more than just the hero students at UA. It was a mystery, and he loved secrets, especially the ones thst revealed plenty of useful information.

Back at the stands, a boy with brown hair, wearing red samurai style armor cheered on the winner of the first round. "That's Izuku! He's the one that I told you about, my friend from Kenjutsu." His neighboring sidekick looked at the projector and smiled. "When you said he was short, I thought you meant because of his age. That kid's puny!" The man laughed. Nonako laughed as well. "Well, you'd be surprised what he could do. He can probably still kick my ass in combat, and I'm three years older than him!" Nonako smiled.

He hadn't seen Izuku in over a month, ever since he got a spot as a sidekick and Izuku went to UA. It was nice to see that both of them were following their dreams. While Izuku was in the General Course, it didn't seem to stop him from making a splash in the Festival.

"Quiet you two." Their hero in command, Dual Ex Machina stated coldly. Both of them saluted and sat back down, Nonako silently staring fondly at his friend from practice, the same one who helped him become the hero he was today.

On the other side of the hero section of seating was a man with a short black ponytail, a small beard on his chin, and a red dragon kimono. He stared at the curly haired victor with interest, feeling that there was something that he was missing.

He felt like he knew the kid from somewhere, he jut didn't know where. Maybe someone he knew had a kid? No, there was only one connection he had that had kids, and the Iidas had Ingenium and there other son was running in the event today. The curly haired kid was definitely not an Iida.

Perhaps his fighting style? The boy did fight much like himself, less flash and more speed and decisiveness. The boy make all his moves quickly and did the job fast rather than flashy and drawn out. But that didn't sound right in his mind.

Maybe a past victim he saved? He couldn't be sure with the amount of people he saved, but that sounded a little bit closer to what he was looking for. He would have have to wait and learn for himself in the future.

Patience is a virtue after all.

"Hey Bushido, how much media did you get this week? One, maybe two pictures taken?" Another hero laughed at the samurai hero.

*Sigh* Yes, patience was a virtue.

In the high zones with most of the other teachers, a skinny skeleton of a man stared down at Midoriya with astonishment. The boy was absolutely amazing! Not only did he overcome his situation in the cliff-zone, but he also used Todoroki's move against him, used quick thinking to catch up, and thought outside the box to get ahead of both of Class 1-A's best students, getting first place without a quirk.

Midoriya was amazing! When the boy was placed in the Hero Course, All Might already had plan to get him ready for the future. If the boy was this powerful already, he could only imagine how he would be with a little help.

-;-

Izuku sighed in relief at his situation. He did it. He smiled at the cheering crown with happiness and exhaustion. That was until he felt a pair of eyes burning holes into his side. "Deku!" Izuku turned to his side and saw Bakugou staring at him with pure hatred, his hands sparking dangerously with barely controlled fury. "How dare you defy me. How dare you beat me." Bakugou began to walk up to Izuku, taking each step with a menacing scowl on his face.

"Oi, Bakugou, calm down. I get that you wanted to win, but getting disqualified because you got third won't get you anywhere." Kirishima walked up, trying to convince the other boy to relax. The redhead went to place hand on Bakugou's shoulder, but it was thrown off with a quick slap. Bakugou huffed and stalked off, much to Izuku's relief. Bakugou still hadn't changed, and it might take him a while to do so.

Still as big of a bully since middle school. He hoped that didn't leak over into his hero work, if he ever became one.

Izuku turned to his side and found a blue and silver eye training on him, looking at him with a calculating glance. There was a slight pause before the ice user walked off, leaving Izuku to question what he got himself into by winning. He was happy with the victory, but now he had a bit of a target on his back. Izuku sighed and brushed it off for now. Izuku turned his attention to the tunnel, wondering about which of his friends were able to get through.

He watched as more students, mainly from the Hero Course, ran through the finish line, signaling their spot in the next round. Izuku saw more kids run in, but a familiar head of purple hair caught his attention. Izuku smiled as he saw his friend walk through the finish without a care, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he passed the finish line.

"Hitoshi!" He yelled happily as he ran forward with a flash of speed.

Izuku stopped in front of his friend and gave Shinso a megawatt smile. "I'm glad you made it through Hitoshi." Izuku smiled at Shinso. The taller boy smiled back slightly. "I see that you did the same, but in a much bigger way." Shinso smirked as he gestured at Izuku's face, which was plastered on all the jumbo trons. Izuku smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head, some pink finding its way to his own face.

"What do you think?"

"First of all, Midoriya's stock will climb fast."

"While he is proficient with his blade, he has yet to reveal his quirk in a noticeable way, so it's hard to predict what will happen. If you took on management of an agency, how would you market him? Opinions? What do you think?" Izuku and Shinso turned to their side to find a group of three boys all talking about Izuku, as if they were trying to sell him like the next big item at a supermarket.

"Well, his appearance is a bit of a target. He has androgynous looks, soft features, and long hair that can appeal to both parties."

"We can also use his fighting and flexibility, which he showed on several occasions was very profound."

"How about his blade?"

"Let focus on what we have first. He's small, adorable, and powerful, though we need to find out his quirk for more success." The group continued to talk among themselves, trying to sell Izuku like a prized puppy.

Shinso turned to his friend with a smirk. "So...adorable, huh?" Shinso was expecting his friend to go a bit pink, but what he got was a soft smile directed towards him. "Well, what do you think?" Izuku asked obliviously, his head tilting with his long locks swaying in the wind. Shinso sucked in a bit of air and turned away, finding the conversation to not be going the way he thought. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about at the moment, especially with Izuku.

"Noooooo!" Izuku and Shinso turned to the gate to find Tsume and Surikku on their knees, both looking to the ground with defeat. "We were so close... so close." Tsume whispered out.

"If it weren't for that weird blond that set off a ton of bombs, I would have gotten through." Surikku cried anime tears in frustration. Tsume slammed her hands into the ground, he nails growing dangerously. "When find out who those stupid purple balls belong to, I'm going to peel their skin off with my fingernails." She said angrily, a aura of hatred surrounding her.

"It was him!" Tsume looked up from her position on the ground to see a group of girls all pointing to a tiny little boy with purple ball like hair. The same color and shape as the balls that kept her stuck to the ice for _ten minutes_.

She smiled evilly, fire burning around her. "Thank you ladies." She lengthened her nails and stalked over to the boy, who looked at her with fear.

"W-Wait, you'll be disqualified if you attack me!" Ten nails shot at the little UA student, who was forced to dodge and run away from the angered General Course girl.

"I've got nothing to loose brat! I don't get to go on, so killing you will make up for it!" She continued to chase around the boy, launching her nails like bullets. The group of girls all gave thumbs up at the actions and Surikku, Shinso, and Izuku sweatdropped. Izuku took his attention off his more violent friend and turned to Surikku. "What happened, You said something about a blond?" Surikku nodded sadly.

"Yeah, he not only knocked Hiru into the cliff with a cannon from his body, but he also used something else to set off dozens of mines, forcing me back and slowing me down. I didn't get in until 56, Tsume right after me." Surikku said depressingly. Izuku pulled the other boy into a comforting hug. "It's okay. From what I've heard, the people that fell are currently in the high stands, so Hiru's okay. And just because you got jipped on the way to your goal doesn't mean you have to give in now."

 **"The First Game is finally over, all who failed to make the quota please go to your designated seating area! Do not worry, there will be other opportunities to shine here at UA."** Midnight said into her microphone from the center of the Coliseum. Izuku pulled Surikku out of the hug. "You've still got a long journey, so don't worry." Izuku said happily. Surikku smiled at the smaller boy.

"Thanks Midoriya, that really means alot. you've got such a big heart, even after getting first." Surikku smiled sweetly. "I wish you luck in the next round!" Izuku nodded back before Surikku ran off, going to find his friend in the high stands. Izuku turned to his purple haired friend and smiled softly. "We better get ready for the next challenge." Shinso nodded with a smirk and the two walked to the center of the Coliseum, now covered with a large rectangular area made of stone.

The two walked to the new area, getting ready for what they would have to face in the next round.

-;-

"Cavalry Battle!" Midnight yelled to the small group of students, much to their worry and confusion. "Let me explain, teams will participate in teams of two to four, so it's kind of like a regular cavalry battle, but there is one new detail to take into account: Based on the results of the last game, every student has received a point value." Izuku and Shinso nodded and knew that Izuku probably had the highest point value, due to scoring first.

Ignoring the chattering of a pair of girls and Midnight's yelling, they watched as the screen spun around to reveal the points they were assigned. Shinso and Izuku's eyes widened.

 ** _Shinso Hitoshi: 22nd Place: 95 points_**

 ** _Izuku Midoriya: 1st Place: 10,000,000 points_**

Izuku felt everyone's eyes on him, their stares burning into him from every side. He was the biggest target in the whole round now! Everyone wanted him, and they were out for blood!

"That's right." Midnight said sadistically, staring at the General Course Samurai. "It's a survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to over throw the top!" Izuku knew she was enjoying this, but instead of cowering like he wanted, he needed to control himself.

'Calm, calm down Izuku. You can do this. In times of stress, remember what matters and how to correctly overcome it.' Izuku ignored the stares of everyone and calmed himself, thinking of a good plan that would benefit him and help with victory.

"You have fifteen minutes to make your teams, then the battle begins! Start!" Midnight yelled with a crack of her baton.

Everyone separated and began to talk among themselves, trying to find teams that would bring them victory. Izuku turned to Shinso and smiled. "Go ask some questions." Izuku said cheekily. Shinso was thrown off by the statement, realizing what Izuku was saying. "But what about you? You're going to need a team, and from the looks of it..." Shinso gestured to the dead area around them. "Nobody seems to keen to join you." Izuku nodded. He knew, even with the skills he showed, that people wouldn't trust him fully, especially with coming from the General Course.

"I understand that I'll be in a bit of a sticky situation, but that won't stop me." Izuku smiled. "I just don't want you to get dragged down should a problem arise. I would rather one of us make it then neither." There was a moment of pause before Shinso gave Izuku a strong, genuine smile. "You know, you really are as big hearted as Surikku says you are." Izuku grinned at Shinso, who walked off to find some teammates.

'Hitoshi, you have no idea how much that means, coming from you.' Izuku cleared his thought and looked around, wondering if there were people that would want to team up. Most of them were from Hero Courses, meaning that they had no idea who he was. There were a few from General, but he didn't know them from other classes.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Izuku turned to his side and found the bouncy haired girl from the entrance exam beaming at him. "Lets team up!" Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Uraraka-san. I'm honored that you'd like to join me, despite our...disadvantage." Izuku said with a sheepish grin.

Uraraka smiled nonetheless. "It's no problem, after all, I still owe you for helping me all that time ago." Izuku shook his head.

"You don't owe me anything. I did that for the sake of protecting you, not for a reward." Uraraka pouted cutely, folding her arms over he chest.

"Still, I'm gonna be on your team. I owe you." Izuku chuckled at the bouncy girl's behavior. "Okay, well, then we still need a few more teammates, and I doubt that you want to carry me the whole game by yourself." Uraraka smiled as she poked Izuku. The curly haired boy wondered what was going on when he felt weightless and began to float in the air.

He had no idea that this was her quirk! With this ability, it might just make winning all that much easier.

"Oh, this is great. You really stand out." Izuku, now hitting solid ground once again, turned around and found a girl with pink hair and equipment all over her body, very close to his face. "Team up with me, person in first place!" Backing up a step on instinct, Izuku stared at the strange girl with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked.

The girl gave a small huff. "I'm Mei Hatsume from the Support Course" Izuku nodded.

"You're that girl that passed me in the cliff area." He said with remembrance. Uraraka also nodded in confirmation.

Mei removed her glasses and stared and the shorter boy. "I don't know you, but let me use your position!" Izuku nodded, uncaring of her blunt and honest answer. He saw that she could be very versatile and unique, something needed on his team. The girl proceeded to zoom in closer and closer to the two of them, mainly, Izuku, explaining the power of her 'babies' and how they would be seen by everyone if she was with the number one.

Pulling out a box of her equipment, Izuku stared at the hardware with interest, but knew that anti-gravity and equipment wasn't going to win it. He needed a tank at the front, and he didn't know anyone who could do that.

"Excuse me. I'm guessing you still have a spot available?" Izuku turned around and stared the person with surprise.

-;-

"Alright, time's up! It's time for everyone to get ready Cavalry Battle!" Present Mic said from the high beams, nudging the sleeping Aizawa awake. The erasing hero looked down at the area with interest, finding some of the teams to be quite...interesting.

Down on the floor, Izuku tied the headband around his forehead, using a second tied around his hair in case of emergency. He wasn't told that you couldn't do such a thing, only that it was tied around the head or neck. Nothing was said about double-tying.

"Uraraka-san." The girl shouted in confirmation.

"Hatsume-san." The girl giggled in delight. Izuku unsheathed his blade, the light glistening off it.

"Tokoyami-san."

"Hai!" The bird man half shouted, his Dark Shadow flying right by him. Izuku stared at his blade, mainly the characters that were grooved in the metal. "Everyone, thank you...I'm counting on each and every one of you." Izuku spun his blade menacingly in the air. "But that doesn't mean I'll be useless. We'll do this together!"

"HAI!" They yelled in unison.

 **"3"** Uraraka readied her powers.

 **"2"** Hatsume shifted in her gear.

 **"1"** Dark Shadow loomed next to Tokoyami, ready to fight.

 **"Start!"** Izuku tensed up.

Here they come.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

To those of you upset that i made the others drop quickly, I need to focus on a simple fact. I needed extras in the class for the General course, but like most of the other students in that class, their quirks are not strong enough to get them past stuff other students excel in. Do not fret though, they will still be Izuku's friends in the future and i have plans for them.

To those who may complain about the unoriginal setup for the Calvary Battle, Tokoyami was the best choice, and nobody knows Izuku outside of a few. They have met him, but I doubt that they will have enough faith in him to move them forward. Tokoyami is different though, as he thinks along the lines of logic and strategy rather than relational ties and friendships in combat. Not to day he isn't a friend, but he focuses on combat with strong people more than doing it with a fun fighter.

Anyway, I look forward to the next chapter, it will be out soon. I'm back on the wagon.

Until next time, see ya!


	18. Chapter 18: Karasu

Alright, new chapter! I love the amount of reviews that I have on this story for the work that's been done to it. For those of you who looked, I have changed the cover to include the pairing, as well as written in the pairing in the opening summary. If this upsets you, I ask that you do not read it and disappoint yourselves. This story will be shounen-ai. However, I don't write anything above T-Rating, so this story is still golden!

Anyway, lets get into the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. Warning, a bit of fluff later in the chapter.

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 18: Karasu**

 _"Alright, time's up! It's time for everyone to get ready Cavalry Battle!" Present Mic said from the high beams, nudging the sleeping Aizawa awake. The erasing hero looked down at the area with interest, finding some of the teams to be quite...interesting._

 _ **Down on the floor, Izuku tied the headband around his forehead, using a second tied around his hair in case of emergency. He wasn't told that you couldn't do such a thing, only that it was tied around the head or neck. Nothing was said about double-tying.**_

 _"Uraraka-san." The girl shouted in confirmation._

 _"Hatsume-san." The girl giggled in delight. Izuku unsheathed his blade, the light glistening off it._

 _"Tokoyami-san."_

 _"Hai!" The bird man half shouted, his Dark Shadow flying right by him. Izuku stared at his blade, mainly the characters that were grooved in the metal. "Everyone, thank you...I'm counting on each and every one of you." Izuku spun his blade menacingly in the air. "But that doesn't mean I'll be useless. We'll do this together!"_

 _"HAI!" They yelled in unison._

 _ **"3"** Uraraka readied her powers._

 _ **"2"** Hatsume shifted in her gear._

 _ **"1"** Dark Shadow loomed next to Tokoyami, ready to fight._

 _ **"Start!"** Izuku tensed up._

Here they come.

"It's a fight for the ten million!" A boy with silver hair and an eye mask yelled in fury. Izuku narrowed his eyes. "Lets get out of here!" Team Midoriya went to escape, but the boy at the front used some sort of quicksand quirk trapping them all in the viscous liquid floor.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Up in the stands, All Might watched the fights with keen eyes, making sure to watch his own students' growth. Todoroki had good tactics, but still refused to use his other half.

Bakugou was...Bakugou. Still very hot headed, and it got worse as he won more and more.

Iida Tenya showed great promise, as did several other, including Uraraka Ochako. Speaking of said girl, he watched at the party of team Midoriya flew into the air with a jetpack of some sort, Tokoyami's companion protecting them from attacks.

It was a good use of tactics from the head of the team, Midoriya Izuku. He couldn't wait to see how the battle ended.

Meanwhile, Izuku's different fans, consisting of his Kaa-san at home, his sensei at the dojo, and his sparring partner all cheered him on, wishing him the best and hoping that he won. He had plenty of support from the General Course as well, Hiru sleeping in the corner with a green and purple flag stuck in his hand, Tsume cheering loudly with Surikku and Tachiiri silently waving her own flag. Several other students were cheering either Izuku or Shinso on, happy that some from their class were actually kicking Hero Course butt.

The crowd was going nuts as team Midoriya touched down once more, now being attacked form two sides at once.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku knew that they couldn't avoid conflict forever, but he'd rather not be put in a two on one position like this. The boy with the silver hair and his team on one side, and the tiny ball haired boy on the other, hiding inside with a frog girl. The frog girl made a shot for the head band, but Izuku used the flat of his blade to block it.

"I would prefer not to cut your tongue, please refrain from doing that or I might have to in defense." Izuku said loudly to the girl, causing her to suck in her own tongue in fear. Izuku turned to his other teammates. "Lets get out of here!" He was forced to use Hatsume's equipment again, sadly tearing apart one of Uraraka's (Hatsume's baby) shoes due to the ball haired boy's ability sticking them to the ground. They flew through the air once more, relieved to be safe.

However, a new challenger was approaching, and he didn't look happy. "Don't get carried away, Deku!" Izuku saw the hand coming closer and a thought flashed through his mind. Times slowed for him as he thought about the action, thinking of the repercussions of such a decision.

It would keep Bakugou away and sabotage him, but people won't like him using his blade in such a manner. he needed to show that he could be a hero for good and not for hurting others. Then again, he couldn't rely on the others to keep getting him out of trouble. They weren't tools. He needed to show he could do something.

But something like this might send a bad message, then again... Bakugou could possibly kill him with his quirk if he wanted, and so could many other people with quirks. He wasn't going to hurt Bakugou that bad, and it would be worth it.

Besides, he still had a promise to keep to other people, not just Bakugou. He wasn't going to let the blond ruin his chance to prove who he was.

Bakugou's hand came closer to his face, sparks igniting in the palm. With a quick flick of his wrist, Izuku sliced the palm open with his katana. Bakugou's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his hand. He was forced to look in shock at the blood that put out his nitroglycerin, canceling his attack and stopping any moves from said hand.

A wrapping of tape made it's way around the blond's midsection pulling him away from the curly haired boy who had the audacity to make him bleed.

 **"Oh! Midoriya shows that his blade isn't just for show. Just a small cut, but enough to not only force Bakugou down, but perhaps take that hand out for the rest of the game!"** The crowd cheered on the event, uncaring of the small injury, much to Izuku's relief. He was sure that many would be angered by the use of his blade to spread pain.

"Y-You cut his hand." Uraraka said in shock. Izuku nodded. "I refuse to hurt him any more than that. Doing that simple action should keep him away for awhile." He knew it wasn't a flawless decision, but it was his to make.

"I commend you on the move. Now Bakugou will possibly be down one hand for the game, making once less thing to worry about." Tokoyami said sagely. Izuku nodded sternly.

"Lets keep moving. We don't want anyone to steal this headband, so better make sure we keep out distance." Izuku's team nodded in response, moving with as much speed as they could to avoid staying put. Izuku noticed Bakugou, who tore Kirishima's shirt sleeve to make a wrap for his hand, was now going after a Class B kid who stole his headband.

Apparently, that same team had stolen half the headbands in the game, most of which were Class A, meaning the pressure was on all the groups to get them back. Izuku was relieved that they didn't have as much problems now, except for the group in front of them.

Team Todoroki, and they didn't look to keen on sharing.

-;-

"Wow, look at them go! Midoriya is killing it out there with his team!" Tsume barked in excitement. The sounds of snoring interrupted her cheering and she turned and smashed Hiru in the head. "Wake up damn it! Our friends are kicking ass and all you can do is sleep on yours!"

"Please don't hit Hiru while he sleeps!" Surikku came to the rescue.

"Hmmm, morning all ready?" Hiru said as he stretched, holding the flag shoved in hand high in the air.

"No you idiot! It's time to watch out friends win this damn thing!"

"Um guys, just letting y-you know, but M-Midoriya's having some trouble and Shinso is hiding in the corner." The three General Course turned their attention back to the fight, wondering what they had missed in the bickering.

-;-

Izuku knew it wasn't a perfect strategy, but it was working.

After Todoroki trapped them, they've been staying on his left side, avoiding his attacks and playing defense for a solid five minutes. They didn't have much time left and were still the owners of the ten million.

Izuku saw moment on their opponents side and readied his blade. He didn't know what the boy at front was planning but it wasn't good by the looks of it. He had engines in his legs and could move very quickly with such a quirk.

Before Izuku could say anything, he found the group in front of them gone, and a huge amount of pain shooting through his head.

-;-

 **"I-Is that allowed?"** Present Mic asked from the high stands as he stared at the situation in awe.

Down below, Midnight stared at the same event. "I-I don't know, I didn't even noticed him do that... it was never specifically stated as a rule either." Midnight stared at the cargo of team Todoroki.

Everyone stared at the strange position of team Todoroki, the team of four frozen in shock as the blast of speed they just experienced. Iida surprised all of them.

They didn't even notice the extra hanger-on.

"Todo...roki-san...that... really... hurt." Todoroki looked to the headband in his hand, only to find an infuriated boy attached to it, the band tied into his hair, Midoriya's scalp now becoming red with irritation under the thick locks from the sudden pain.

Midoriya Izuku was carried along with the move, and because of the situation, he didn't even realize it. Iida speed was so unexpected that he... Wait, Midoriya was-

Before Todoroki could think anymore, a steel toed shoe made it's way to his head knocking his mind around as the headband was ripped from his clutches.

"Tokoyami!" The raven student of the team, who was also staring in shock, watched as Midoriya jumped off of Yaoyoruzu and Kaminari's shoulders, flying through the air, headband in hand. Tokoyami finally regained his senses and sent Dark Shadow in, who caught their captain the nick of time.

 **"Amazing folks! Because of the strange loophole of the cavalry battle, Midoriya Izuku attached himself to the headband with the waving straps! Nobody even noticed because he tied back his hair during the first round! Incredible!"** The crowd was first confused, but it transformed into cheers very quickly at the realization of the unexpected event. It only made the fight more exciting in their opinions.

"Midoriya-san, I had no idea that doing such a simple thing to the headband would change the outcome of the fight." Tokoyami expressed with shock as Izuku got back on top of the team, rubbing his now sore head as he put back on the headband.

"I need to go to recovery girl after this. It might not seem like a bit deal, but having my hair pulled so tightly and quickly really hurt." Izuku rubbed his scallop as he looked around for his katana.

"Trust me Midoriya, you're not the first one who's experiences hair tearing." Hatsume said cheekily, with Uraraka nodding in confirmation as she handed back his blade. "I saw this fell between us when you were... pulled away." Uraraka said sheepishly. Izuku smiled to them and collected the steel blade.

"Thank you...We still have a game to win, and I doubt that they're gonna give up right now." Izuku pushed past the pain and focused on the situation.

 **"One Minute Left!"** Izuku looked around and found that it was a battle royal. People were stealing headbands left and right, some teams trying to figure out the next course of action in the madness. Izuku sighed and turned to Tokoyami. "Let's head out of here. We need to gain distance between us and the other teams." The three of them nodded and made their move to escape.

Todoroki's team was still slowed down, unable to light the engines of Iida's legs and the half and half user now sporting a sizable bruise on his head. "I won't let you escape, Midoriya!" He yelled, pulling out the staff Yaoyoruzu made for him and stabbing it into the ground. A trail of ice made its way towards team Midoriya, but they were quick to avoid the blast, only to find it was meant to block them.

While slow, team Todoroki moved forward, Iida obviously put out by the movements.

 **"10 Seconds left!"** Present Mic yelled out, making everyone go even more nuts. Izuku heard a familiar sound and saw an angry blond coming straight at him. "Deku! Don't think I forgot about the shit you pulled!" Bakugou yelled from the air, showing off the patched up hand, which was wrapped in Kirishima's arm sleeve.

He could still use it after all. Izuku tensed up and un-sheathed his sword once more. "Tokoyami, get ready!"

People circled one another, headbands were flying and Todoroki and Bakugou both had a vendetta against Midoriya for what he did. They were so close and now the boy was trapped, like a sheep ready for slaughter.

That damned headband was theirs.

 **"Times...UP!"**

Todoroki growled in frustration, Bakugou landed on the ground in a pile, screaming into it with fury, and Izuku sighed in relief.

It was finally over.

-;-

 **"In First Place, with 10,000,00 points... team Midoriya!"** Izuku smiled to his team, still rubbing the irritation **. "However, because of the lack of information regarding your second knot, unaware that you replaced your ribbon from the first round, we have decided that your team will earn...1000 points, placing you in...fourth place!"** Izuku sighed in relief at the unexpected but still okay turn of events.

They still made it past the second round, that's all that mattered.

"Midoriya..." Izuku turned and found a very unhappy looking Midnight staring at him. "Had I known you had done that, I wouldn't have allowed that..but, considering how well you used your tactics and you technically didn't cheat, you are allowed to continue." She snapper her baton at him. "but if you do something like that again, you will be disqualified, understand?!" Izuku nodded, sighing in relief.

 **"The new First Place team is now team Todoroki, followed by second place team Bakugou, and... team Shinso, when did that happen?"** Izuku looked around for a moment, catching sight of his friend who somehow won. Seeing the purple haired boy, Izuku smiled and ran forward.

"Hitoshi!" Shinso was unprepared for the long haired boy who bolted into him and forced him off balance. "I'm so glad that you got passed the second round!" Izuku smiled to his friend, who rubbed his head with a smile. "Well, I had a bit of help." Izuku looked up to find a boy with a tail, a sick one, and a chubby looking boy all looking lost or irritated. Izuku sighed at the realization.

"While I know better than to comment on it, please don't hurt good people with your power." Izuku stared pleadingly at Shinso, who faltered the slightest with his own personal beliefs. "Okay, I'll take it easy... but I still need to use it to get further, I just won't use it to make them get hurt, okay?" Izuku smiled.

"Thanks. That's all I ask." The two then walked off alongside each other, ignoring the drama that currently surrounded the Coliseum. They were hungry, thirsty, and tired, one of them having a killer headache.

-;-

"Man, that kid is crazy!" One hero said to the other up in the dining area.

"I know, who would've thought that he'd do something so weird to hold onto that ten million?" Another yelled.

"I still think he cheated."

"Come on, there was no rule against it, so he used the loophole to his advantage."

"I still think that they should have disqualified him."

"He still hadn't used his quirk."

"Maybe he is and we haven't noticed, he is pretty flexible and strong."

"Maybe, but I can't help but wonder if he's been hiding it from us."

"We can only watch and wonder."

At another table, the teachers of UA ate their meals in a more quiet discussion, talking about the next round.

"From what I see, Bakugou will definitely not give in until he wins." Midnight said as she munched on some carrots.

"Hmm, though Todoroki has also shown great promise and have a strong control over ice." Ectoplasm stated.

"Hey! What about that _crazy_ curly haired kid, Midoriya?" Present Mic said dramatically.

"I'm still confused as to why Midnight, Aizawa, and yourself still allowed them to go onto the next round after what they did." Cementoss said questioningly.

"Well, we couldn't fault the whole team for the decision that their captain made." Midnight stated.

"Plus, they didn't break any rules, technically speaking. There was no rule for that kind of situation, so you had to penalize them based on what you believed they deserved." Power Loader said under his metal mask, getting nods from the announcers and umpire.

"Just enough to keep going. That's all they needed." Aizawa stated tiredly. "I want to see what more Midoriya-san can do."

"Same as well, I still haven't figured out his quirk." Midnight said, getting some nods from the other teachers. Aizawa smiled creepily from under his bandages.

It seems that his fellow teachers didn't do their research. They'd be in for a bit of a surprise later on. The mummy man looked to the far side of the table at the skeleton, putting a single finger in front of his mouth in a symbol of silence.

He didn't want the the little surprise to get out, it was going to be great to see a whole Coliseum freak out over one boy's amazing _secret_ quirk.

-;-

In the eating area for the contenders, Izuku leaned against Shinso, who still had yet to finish his meal. Shinso didn't show any outward dislike, so Izuku couldn't find it in himself to get off the boy's arm.

"Oi Izuku, do you still have that headache?" Izuku numbly nodded, not wanting to jostle his head around too much. he took some pills from Recovery Girl, but she couldn't heal the pains of his head. She was better with large wounds or broken bones.

"Hitoshi..can you..please help with my headache?" Izuku opened his eyes and peered at Shinso from his spot on the boy's arm.

"How do you want me to help with that?" Shinso said as he bit his rice.

"Anyway you want, just...please? It really hurts." Izuku looked at him with pleading and vulnerable eyes, hoping that his friend could help with some of the tension in his head, at least until the medicine kicked in.

Izuku closed his eyes and felt a hand brush over his head. He couldn't even find it in his body to look at Shinso and see if was truly him, he just laid on the other boy's shoulder for comfort. The hand began to stroke his long and irritated locks, helping reduce the stress built up in his head. Izuku hummed in delight at the actions.

The hand began to glide down his somewhat knotted hair, gently pulling out the small kinks and helping him relax at the same time. Izuku continued to hum softly, enjoying the feeling as it settled on his head.

The stroking of his hair made him purr in content. If this is why felines enjoyed it, the he would never judge them for it ever again. This feeling was simply heavenly.

Oh, it was so nice. So comforting. Hitoshi was so great at this. If only they could do this more often...if only...well, Izuku's went somewhere different as he enjoyed the hand that stroked through his hair.

He felt a nudge at his side and looked up at his taller friend. "Izuku, we have five minutes until we need to be there." Izuku nodded, realizing that he had been laying there much longer than he thought, and slowly got up from his position on the boy's arm. It was then that he felt nothing on his head. No pain! It was all gone, much to his satisfaction. Maybe the pills kicked in or it was Hitoshi's work, but none the less, his mind felt...relaxed.

"Hitoshi." The boy in question turned to his friend, who enveloped him in a soft hug. "Thank you." Quickly pulling away, Izuku stared up at Shinso's face which had a small smirk brushed over it. "No problem, lets get the stadium before we're disqualified." Izuku nodded.

Right, time to put his game face on again. He had a challenge to beat and a goal to complete. He couldn't do either by thinking about his friend all day long.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **"Hey! Is everyone ready!"** Present Mic yelled to the crowds around.

After a small fiasco in the final's decisions, with two of Shinso's victims forfeiting, two new students took up the spots and were ready and will to to compete. The line up was set and everyone, especially Izuku, were a bit nervous.

 **First Bracket:**

 **Shinso V Kaminari**

 **Sero V Todoroki**

 **Midoriya V Shiozaki**

 **Iida V Hatsume**

 **Second Bracket:**

 **Ashido V Aoyama**

 **Tokoyami V Yoayoruzu**

 **Tetsutetsu V Kirishima**

 **Bakugou V Uraraka**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

I know it's a weird place to end, but I wanted everyone to see the rankings and who was fighting who. It's pretty similar to the original, however, I moved around some of the fighters so we could have a bit more diversity in the fights.

For those who are bound to complain about the double tie, I did my research and they never specifically stated you can't double tie it, just that it had to be tied to your head so everyone had access to it. I know this may seem a bit outrageous, but it is a fanfiction, so sometimes i will go a little outrageous, just like for what I have planned in the future.

Anyway, until next time, see ya!


	19. Chapter 19: Neko

Tired, not going to talk much, just going to get into the story. If you don't like Shounen ai don't read yada yada yada. Lets get into the story.

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 19: Neko**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 _ **"Hey! Is everyone ready!"** Present Mic yelled to the crowds around._

 _After a small fiasco in the final's decisions, with two of Shinso's victims forfeiting, two new students took up the spots and were ready and will to to compete. The line up was set and everyone, especially Izuku, were a bit nervous._

 _ **First Bracket:**_

 _ **Shinso V Kaminari**_

 _ **Sero V Todoroki**_

 _ **Midoriya V Shiozaki**_

 _ **Iida V Hatsume**_

 _ **Second Bracket:**_

 _ **Ashido V Aoyama**_

 _ **Tokoyami V Yoayoruzu**_

 _ **Tetsutetsu V Kirishima**_

 _ **Bakugou V Uraraka**_

If they both went really far, which Izuku hoped they did, then he would have to fight Shinso, and sadly, he knew all about his friend's quirk and how to win easily. He really hoped that they wouldn't fight, but at the same time, that meant that either of them would loose, which was just as bad.

 **"A lot has happened, but now the serious battles are starting up!"** Present Mic yelled from his high zone to the cheering crowd of spectators. **"No matter who they are, these students will have to face and overcome situations like this on their own! Hear, Skill, Body, Wisdom, and Knowledge! Those will take theses students to the top, and here they are, the first round participants of the first year finals!"**

 **"Here they are!"**

On the screen, a projector

Shinso Hitoshi walked out from the tunnel, rubbing the back of his head lazily as casually made his way to the fight zone.

 **"He hasn't done much to stand out yet, but from General Course, Shinso Hitoshi!"**

Shinso stepped up onto the platform, getting a look at his opponent.

 **"Verses! The spark killing boy! Kaminari Denki!"**

Off to the sides, the Midoriya gang was cheering on their friend, getting more from their course to join along in wishing the brain washer luck. Izuku was cheering loudly, pushing aside his relaxed exterior for a moment of enjoyment.

 **"The rules are simple: Knock you opponent out of bounds or immobilize them. You can also make them say "I give up!" And win! Don't worry about injuries, we have our very own Recovery Girl on standby. However, anything life threatening is out!"**

Shinso stared at the blond boy with interest. From what he saw, he can release a high amount of electricity from his body, meaning if he gets Shinso at the beginning, he's out. That means he'll have to asks questions right off the bat.

The two stared each other down, the blond being much more quiet than Shinso would like.

"So... you're in that class with the monkey boy went off about his pride." Shinso stated evilly, getting a nasty look from Kaminari.

 **"Ready..."**

"I'm just saying, he gave up a great chance to prove who he was." Shinso shrugged his shoulders as the boy charged up his attack.

 **"Start!"**

"Don't you think he was being too naive? Giving up so easily?" Shinso asked the blond, who charged up his attack. Shinso's eyes widened as the blond didn't say any words, the lightning cackling around him wildly.

Not good. He was hoping that the blond would say something, and fast!

"You seem a bit dimwitted. Is it because of your quirk?" Shinso asked quickly, remembering how the boy looked pretty idiotic at the end of the cavalry battle. The boy's lightning didn't stop and Shinso feared that this was going to hurt. That other guy must've told this kid, crap!

"500,000 volt, Charg-" Kaminari stopped his short speech, his eyes going blank and the lightning that once surrounded him died out. Shinso smiled in relief. He won.

Up in the stands, Izuku smiled to his friend down below as the rest of the gang cheered. He would never 100% agree with Shinso's quirk, but that was like saying that he hated part of who Shinso was, and he refused to do that. It was what he was born with, and because of that, Izuku would push forward along side him. As long as his friend didn't use it to hurt good people, he was happy and hoping it would help Shinso become a hero..

In the Hero Course seating area, Ojiro grabbed his head in frustration. "Ahh, I went through all the trouble of explaining it to him too!"

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked as she stared down at the frozen Kaminari.

"His quirk...it allows him to brainwash people." Everyone looked at Ojiro in shock. "All he has to do is get you to answer a question, even if you're not directly doing so. Then he can make you do what ever he wants...like that." Ojiro pointed back to the stadium, a mind controlled Kaminari walking towards the edge of the fight zone.

"What a powerful quirk..." Yaoyoruzu said in disbelief.

"Well, it probably wasn't best that Kaminari was lined up with this guy. Even if he listened to you, he enjoys yelling out his attacks really loudly." Jiro said sadly as she swung around her earlobe, shaking her head at the blond who walked to the out of bounds line.

 **"Kaminari is out of bounds! Shinso wins in a very boring and unexciting way!"**

 **"Oi..."** Aizawa interrupted

 **"Sorry, but it wasn't very exciting."**

-;-

Shinso made his way up the steps to the seating area, but halfway up, was assaulted by a hug. "Hitoshi, you did it!" Shinso found a heavy smaller boy attached to his side, squeezing him around the waist.

"Oi, Izuku, please don't hug me in places like this." Shinso said stoically, ignoring his own embarrassment. Izuku released his friend and smiled. "Come on, lets watch the next fight, after all the winner will be our opponent." Shinso nodded and walked alongside the smaller boy.

"Oi Shinso!" The boy in question looked to his side, finding a smiling Tsume patting the seat beside her. "Take a seat, you're probably tired after questioning that guy's ear off in the first round." Shinso smirk.

"Oh, and what would you do if you were in the finals?" Tsume smirked at the question.

"Well, I'd-" Her face went blank, her eyes unfocused.

"Tsume, put your index finger in your nose and scratch your head with your other hand." The girl did what she was asked, doing the two tasks for a few moments before she was released from the brainwashing. She looked at herself in horror and glared at Shinso, who smirked back. "What's so wrong with asking questions?" Tsume smartly said nothing, simply crossing her arms and wiping the snot off her finger.

"Hitoshi, please don't use your quirk on Tsume...she just try to claw your eyes out later." Izuku placated as he sat down beside Shinso.

"Thanks for the idea Inja-ojisan." Tsume smiling evilly as she sharpened her nails. Shinso looked to Izuku with a deadpanned expression. "Do you have to give her ideas." Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The two watched in surprise as the ice user created a giant glazier of ice, expanding out of the whole Coliseum and bringing his opponent with him. **"Todoroki had knocked Sero out of bounds. Todoroki Wins!"** Izuku couldn't help but pull out his notebook from absolutely nowhere and begin to write about both Sero's and Todoroki's abilities.

Shinso hid it well, but he wasn't sure how his next round was going to go, especially now that everyone knew his quirk.

-;-

 **"Hey, everyone ready!"** Present Mic yelled **. "Now that we've gotten the ice melted and dried away, we can now begin the next lineup for the contenders of the tournament!"** The crowd cheered in satisfaction, happy that the long wait of melting away ice was over.

 **"Coming first, we have the assassin of class B! Pretty things have thorns you know! From the Hero Course, we have Ibara Shiozaki!"** The crowd went insane as the vine haired girl walked up to the battle zone, showing off an air of power and elegance.

 **"On the other side, we have the wildcard of UA!"** The crowd turned their attention to the other side as a certain green haired boy stepped up to the plate, his long green hair tied back with a spare piece of blue fabric. **"While he has yet to show any concrete proof of his quirk, he's made quite the splash in both previous rounds and has proven time and time again that his blade means business! Coming in from General Course C, it's Midoriya Izuku!"**

The crowd cheered with delight, Izuku's and Shiozaki's friends cheering them on and hoping that one beats the other. Somehow, Tsume created tonnes of Midoriya merch and was waving green flags around that resembled his hair color. Shinso shook his head at the antics, but didn't do anything when one was placed in his hand.

"Man, I wonder how this'll end up." Sero said in wonder.

"I am also curious, as Midoriya has yet to show his quirk and I would like to learn as much as I can about his abilities should I face him in a later round." Iida stated.

"Midoriya's really strong." Uraraka gushed. "He's really great with his sword."

"I still wonder if that blade really is legal in such events like this." Iida stated.

"Well." Sero cut in. "He hasn't used it to hurt anyone but Bakugou, and that because the guy was going to fly up and blow up the whole team." Bakugou bristled at that comment and gave the tape user a look of death.

The blond turned to his once childhood friend and stared at him with hatred, before looking down at his now 'Recovery Girl Healed' hand. He clenched his fist with anger.

Another boy was staring at Midoriya, his own interests piqued by the boy. He couldn't wait t learn more about the General Course boy.

 **"Now, we'll have a super flashy battle this time to-!"**

"Um, excuse me." Present Mic was cut off when the girl contender looked up at him, her hand raised respectfully. "Please excuse the interruption. What do you mean by 'assassin'? I have only come to find victory, not to take my opponent's life." Izuku smiled at the his opponent's statement.

 **"U-Um I'm sorry."** Present Mic said apologetically, but she wasn't finished.

"In the first place, I wished to enter UA not for wicked purposes, but for the salvation of others..."

 **"I get it, I'm sorry! Okay?"** Present Mic said in a rush, much to the girl's joy.

"I thank you for your understanding."

The girl walked to her start spot and Present Mic sighed in relief. **"Alright, let's st-"**

"Actually, I have something to say." Present Mic wanted to whine in protest and begin, but his curiosity won over.

 **"Midoriya, what do you have to say?"** Izuku smiled.

"I'd like to tell you all why I've yet to show off my quirk in a flashy manner yet."

-;-

In the seating area, people were beginning to mummer to themselves, their curiosity becoming more of the focus than the impatience of waiting for the fight. Heroes were discussing his blade skills and possible bets on what it was. Tsume smiled, along with many others in class C.

Even if all of them weren't friends with Izuku, they knew he was going to blow everyone away right now. Shinso smirked, wondering just how many people were going to cry in outrage at having a quirkless kid not only get this far, but also win the first and (technically) second rounds. Shinso smiled down to his friend. Izuku was going to make quite the upset, and he was glad.

In a teacher booth, Tetsuki smirked coolly. This was going to be good.

Next to Present Mic, Aizawa had a similar look.

-;-

 **"Midoriya, why are you revealing your quirk before the fight?"** Izuku bowed his head sagely.

"Because I want to let her know that I feel the same way about combat. I am here to fight for victory and honor, not death." Izuku smirked, "I also know that everyone's dying to know."

 **"Okay! What would you like to tell us, Midoriya!?"** Izuku took a deep breath. This was going to make some people pretty unhappy, and he didn't care.

"The secret about my quirk...is that I don't have one."

 **"Ehh?"**

"Ehh?" Shiozaki quirked her eyebrow in confusion. Izuku simply gave a soft smile to the crowd, not backing down.

"EHH!"

"That's right, I have no quirk... and there's nothing wrong with that." Izuku drew his blade, the light shining off it with pride. Cameras zoomed in on Izuku, some getting shots of his blade as well, more specifically, the words grooved into the blade. They were plastered on the jumbo trons, letting people see the message that Midoriya wanted to send to the world.

 _ **Kimyouna ('Quirk-less' in Japanese)**_

"With this blade, I'll carve my path as a hero, even if I have to fight ten times as hard as anyone else." Izuku declared to the shocked crowd. "I'll become a quirkless hero, and I won't stop until I reach the top!" Izuku's voice echoed in the air, which became dead silent as soon as the words faded out.

The entire Coliseum was hushed, only small conversations running through it. Present Mic stared at the boy in shock.

 **"It's true."** The second announcer stated in a monotone voice, getting everyone's attention. **"Midoriya has no quirk. His records show he was diagnosed as quirkless at age four, and has since had no appearance of one. Despite that disadvantage, Midoriya has shown to have amazing abilities in combat, leadership, and strategy. Qualities that many heroes seem to push aside in the name of power and flashiness."**

 **"That is all, do what you want with that information, just remember this: Midoriya doesn't and still didn't have a quirk when he completed the first two rounds. That was all him."**

The crowds murmuring began to grow, some yelling in outrage at the surprise about the General Course student and his hiding of who he really was.

However, those were easily overshadowed by the wave of people yelling and cheering for Izuku. Heroes were discussing his skills and abilities, some negative and some positive, while others were wondering how he was able to do all those things on his own with now quirk. It was astounding to them, the mere thought of getting first with no quirk. Then again, Midoriya was the wildcard.

In the 1-A area, the whole class was going nuts.

"He was quirkless when we teamed up?! I really should've asked but I forgot!" Uraraka whined.

"I'm surprised that he was able to fight so well without a quirk. My respect for him can only go higher." Tokoyami stated fondly.

"No way! He's quirkless and he did all that!"

"I can only imagine how he got that strong."

"Wait." Asui stopped everyone's rants. "Bakugou has some history with Midoriya-chan, kiru." Everyone turned to the blond who had a permanent scowl on his face. "Is that the reason you refused to talk to anyone about him when everyone asked last week? kiru."

Mineta smirked. "He probably didn't want to be even more humiliated that a quirkless kid kicked his ass in front of everyone." Bakugou was out of his chair in an instant, Dark Shadow, Kirishima, and Sato holding him back from the ball haired boy.

"I'll kill you you little piece of shit!" Bakugou's yelled as his hands sparked with fury.

-;-

"Why...why did you say that?" Izuku looked to his opponent with curiosity, who looked at him critically. "It you were trying to make me feel bad, it won't work. Even if you have such a valiant dream such as your own, I con't ignore my own passions for heroism." Izuku smiled to the girl.

"I completely understand, and I have no intention of wanting you to hold back. I want you to give me all you've got, and don't hold back." Izuku flexed his blade down, the wind swirling in a tunnel around the tip of his blade, which was only have an inch off the ground. "Please don't treat me like less because I have no quirk. It would make me feel terrible of beating you, knowing that you wanted to withhold your own skills out of pity." Shiozaki nodded.

"Alright, I won't be holding back at all them, I humbly apologize in advance for any injuries that may befall you."

Izuku bowed. "I offer the same respects, may the best fighter win."

The two nodded to one another, taking their spots away from one another.

 **"Um...s-start!"** Present Mic said unsure of himself. The crowd was still either cheering, yelling, debating, or discussing about Midoriya.

Regardless of the crowd, the fight began, and it quickly pulled the attention of everyone.

As soon as those words were stated, Izuku jumped to the side, wondering what the extent of her powers were. He wished he had paid more attention to her during the other rounds, as he had to face her first and didn't get a good chance to learn the full abilities of her powers. He saw that she could create vines, but until he knew as much as necessary, he would play defensive and collect data. After that, he could strike.

He watched as her vine like hair detached off her head, dropping to the ground. He saw movement under the cement and was quick to change directions. The vines sprouted out of the ground, trying to grapple him in layers of natural green rope, but his blade was ready. With two slashed, he batted away the attack, grass blood running down Kimyouna.

Jumping towards her, he saw more vines come out of the ground and used his spry abilities to hurdles over the attack. Sadly, the vines quickly darted towards him and wrapped around his ankles.

He was about to use his blade to cut them, but heard a presence in the wind to his side. Peering his eye that direction, he saw vines darting towards his sword wielding hand, most likely to catch him off guard when he went to free himself.

He sliced the vines into oblivion, but he was still left with the vines around his ankles, which wrapped higher up his legs up to his knees. Pushing some unsettling thoughts away, he sliced the vines away from his legs, almost nicking himself in the process before landing on solid ground with a roll.

-;-

 **"Incredible! Midoriya is avoiding the powerhouse that is Shiozaki's vines, slicing away the thorny attacks before they can entrap him!"**

The crowd was back in the sport, cheering loudly at the event, some hoping to see the quirkless kid win while others...not so much.

"Wow, look at him go!"

"He's amazing!"

"How's he so fast!"

"I hope that kid looses, show him his place."

"I wish I had to balls to do what that kid was doing."

"I wonder if he's a threat, especially with that sword."

In the General Course area, Surikku, Hiru, Tachiiri, and Tsume were yelling loudly as Izuku bounced around, using his incredible endurance to keep up with the vine girl's constant attacks of vines. While it was incredible difficult, they could all see that he was forcing her to stay on her toes, as he didn't give her time to figure out a perfect plan, leaving her to continue tossing vines at him from one direction.

Shinso stared down at his sword-wielding, battle hardened, short-sided friend, who was not only fighting Shiozaki, but also for his place in society. It made Shinso...happy to see someone like Izuku fighting so hard for what they believed it. It made his dreams of being a hero, despite his villainous quirk, seem more realistic. He never really thanked his friend for those kind words the first day they met, telling him about becoming a hero.

Maybe he should later on, but for now, he would watch Izuku fight on and push to be a quirkless hero...and Shinso Hitoshi would be in his corner when he achieved it.

 **"Wow, look at Shiozaki use her vines to try to entrap Midoriya, sending wave after wave of attack. If it weren't for Midoriya's fantastic blade, he would be wrapped up faster than a bug in a spider's web! What skill from both our contestants!"**

In the 1-A class area:

"Wow, I had no idea that he was that good with a sword!" Kaminari exclaimed as Izuku sliced a barrier of vines in half before jumping back and then to the side.

"He didn't show a lot of his skills off with his blade until now, only really using it for small things like cutting material or slicing Bakugou's hand." said Jiro.

"I must say, he's quite fast." Yaoyoruzu said as she continued to watch the quirkless boy.

"His speed is out of this world!" Mina gawked.

"False." Iida stated, getting some looks.

'What do you mean, Iida-san?" Uraraka asked.

Iida pushed up his glasses. "Midoriya-san has highly above average, even proficient speed, but it is not extraordinary. What Midoriya-san has, is great acceleration and mobility." Some of the less intellectual student's tilted their heads in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Mina asked.

Iida turned to the fight, watching as Midoriya bounced from foot to foot as he avoided vines and sliced them away. "Midoriya-san is able to pick up speed at an incredible rate, moving from one location to the next and shifting from one direction to another. It makes it great for a situation like this where it is highly necessary verses an opponent that can attack from underground or with multiple attacks." Several students nodded and continued to watch the fight, still trying to piece together Midoriya Izuku and his great skills as a quirkless individual.

 **"Look at that! Midoriya avoided those vines by a near few inches, getting a few nicks in the process! We can only hope that those won't stop him from pushing forward!"**

Two others watched Izuku with scrutiny, a pair of blood red eye with anger and a silver and blue with cold calculation.

-;-

Izuku continued the quick-foot game, avoiding her attacks, slicing away her vines and running, jumping, or bouncing from spot to spot. He was lucky that he had a good amount of stamina, or he might have some difficulty keeping up.

More fallen vines littered the field, unmoving as Shiozaki sent more in their place, some even hiding in the dead ones. It made it even harder to keep track of her attacks, but he pushed forward and continued to circle around, not giving her many options to trap him from behind. Izuku took notice of his opponent's appearance, catching how she was breathing heavier, her lips were dry, and she was swallowing more often.

It made so much sense. She getting dehydrated! With all the vines being thrown at him, she was using up not only a lot of energy, but also water in her system. While he knew that she might run out sooner or later, he wasn't sure just how thirsty she was and if she would tire before himself. She only moves to keep up with him or to avoid movements in her directions. Other than that, he's left her pretty stagnant.

It was time to change that. Circling around her, gaining meter by meter he noticed her her vines grew more sluggish and yellow in color, no longer a vibrant green. Even her hair matched, which was quite surprising. Izuku sliced away a barrage of vines, ignoring the slight cuts on his arms and legs that have built up from her thorny attacks.

The curly haired boy switched his direction and bolted from a circling movement to a ninety degree right towards his target. The vine haired girl, obviously tired and not expecting the sudden rush of speed, quickly split off more hair and built up a wall between her and the swordsmen.

Wondering if he should take the bait or not, Izuku took a different approach to just cutting it and leaped over the wall, slicing the margin that would have caught his feet. it was a smart move on his part, as Shiozaki, while extremely thirsty, had set up a small collection of vines ready to entrap her target.

The girl saw her own plants high above be sliced away and stared in awe as a small samurai flew over her, looking down at her as his hair flew in the wind and his blade gleamed with the blood of her creations. She tried to come too, but it was too late, as Izuku wedged Kimyouna under her chin and right next to her neck, the blade almost grazing by her skin.

The wind finally settled on the field, the lime green plants no longer moving and one opponent holding the other in a life or death grapple. "Midoriya has successfully captured his opponent! Midoriya Izuku wins!" Midnight stated with a crack of her lace baton, ending the match.

 **"Amazing folks! Our wildcard has done it again! Taking out his opponent with amazing tactics and even greater speeds!"**

The crowd went insane with cheers and calls of excitement, any pessimism drowned out by the overwhelming audience of enjoyment.

Izuku retracted his blade from her neck and snapped it into his sheath before looking to Shiozaki, who didn't look so good. "Shiozaki-san, how about we get some water. Would you like that?" The girl stared at Izuku before briefly nodding. Izuku smiled and the two gracefully watched off the field, leaving a thick layer of dead plants on the battlefield.

 **"Um... can we a get another clean up for the next round? Preferably a fire based one to finish quicker?"**

-;-

"Wow...I had no idea that the boy could be such an amazing fighter, all without a quirk." Snipe spoke fondly as Midoriya walked off the stadium alongside his opponent.

"Hai." Ectoplasm stated in his baritone voice. "The boy makes up for his lack of quirk with sheer ability in combat and prowess in Kenjutsu."

"Hm, I doubt that a sword and some quick feet are going to get that boy very far." Vlad King huffed out.

"I see the boy's skills, but he was also paired up against someone he could easily combat. Had he fought someone like Bakugou or Yaoyoruzu, he would have much more difficulty." Cementoss articulated.

The skinny skeleton of All Might stared at Izuku with surprise and a slight bit of frustration. The boy not only beat his opponent with amazing skill, but also revealed his lack of quirk. Not good, at least in terms of showing Midoriya how much stronger he could be.

He still had plans, plans that would help Midoriya get to the top and be the next Symbol of Peace. Now the boy declared to all that he was quirkless, which would make things terrible if the boy revealed later on that he carried One for All. Perhaps there was still a way to mend the situation, but a large part of his mind was still thinking about Midoriya's mother and Nezu, telling him that a new option, a plan B, should be taken into consideration. He had a few students in mind as well for One for All, so he should keep his eyes open.

He would have to think about that, but for now, Midoriya was an amazing choice as a successor. The boy just needed to understand what kind of position All Might was in.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Oh All Might, you'll learn soon enough that Midoriya doesn't want One for All. Anyway, that's the chapter. I have a few more fights to do, but I really wanted to write a battle where Izuku can actually use his blade and not inhibit himself to not injure his opponent.

I hope it was to your liking, there is surely more to come.

Until next time, see ya!


	20. Chapter 20: Tanuki

Yay! Another chapter! I know I have been a little slow on updates, but I'm not going to stop this sotry until I get to where I want to place a hiatus, and that is not going to happen right in the middle of the tournament.

Anyway, chapters to write, stuff to read, and...oooo, shipping to complete. Don't like HitoDeku/ HitoIzu, don't read it. The characters are a little OC, so their personalities touch base pretty well in my opinion. Now onto the next chapter!

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 20: Tanuki**

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

 _He would have to think about that, but for now, Midoriya was an amazing choice as a successor. The boy just needed to understand what kind of position All Might was in._

 _-;-_

"He's quite impressive."

"I must say the same, but I can't help but think that this is rigged."

"There's no way that a quirkless boy, even with his skills, could make it so far in the Festival. It's obvious that Principal Nezu is pushing an agenda of some sort." Up in the top box locations, a group of well dressed men all sat with perfect posture and confidence. They all wore the same thing, looked the same other than difference in facial features, and carried themselves the same.

They were corporate managers. The leaders and financial carriers of hero agencies all over Japan. While they might have the bravado of a hero like Endeavor, they can easily make someone's life hell through any means necessary. They had the money, power, and control over plenty of heroes to make Japan function under their will.

While there were hundreds of agencies that didn't employ their skills, much like All Might, Best Jeanist, and many other big shots, they still dangled power over smaller heroes, handing them some money and controlling what that hero does. If it goes well, they made a smart investment, a new hero protected a region of land that held their interests, and money would flow from that hero to them.

If it went bad, some people lost their jobs and a hero was ruined, but that was business.

They made plenty of money because people relied on heroes. Taxes of the people went to hero agencies, ergo them. Donations from the supporting groups in Japan's society were also distributed to them. It made since to have people love heroes and think that they needed constant protection, as it meant more profit!

But this boy...this Midoriya Izuku, could change that. Even if the boy doesn't mean to, he could tear apart the meaning of being a hero, and in their minds, here's how:

People find out there is a quirkless hero, one with no powerful ability that is saving people.

Many more people realize that being a hero must not be very hard if someone like Midoriya can become one.

More push to enter the industry, causing an over-saturation of mediocre heroes. Even if UA's and other's school don't change their standards, there will be an increase in heroes graduating just by the sheer numbers of people going into it.

With so many people in the industry, money from taxes and donations will be stretched thinner or will need to increase, which will spark a chain of animosity for heroes, especially since there would be more than necessary.

The whole system could collapse and ascend into madness. Heroes will be nothing and society will become torn by rampant villainy. Not to mention profits will be all but non-existent.

That could not happen!

However, that was the worse case-scenario. The boy could also be a boon for the industry as well. The quirkless community would flip over backwards for a quirkless hero to represent them, especially since they were 20% of the population. Midoriya could bring in more profits and love for heroes just by being there as a symbol, but overall, the chances of positive outcomes were far less than negatives. The managers would have to watch the boy, as he could alter everything that was set in place.

That is if he wins, which is highly unlikely. The managers still kept that idea of 'rigged' in their minds though, as it could be plausible. They would just need to observe and be patient. If there was something they were good at, it was waiting for the moment to strike.

-;-

Izuku walked out of the temporary office of Recovery Girl, now completely thorn and cut free. He didn't even realize it, but some of Shiozaki's more sharpened vines managed to stick into him when he tried to avoid the attacks. There weren't many, but now they were gone and Izuku felt a bit more at ease.

Also tired, but that was normal with Recovery Girl.

"Izuku." The curly haired boy turned his head and caught sight of Shinso, who was smiling at him from the end of the hallway. "Good job in the match." Izuku smiled.

"Thanks Hitoshi. Shiozaki was really strong. Had she gotten some water, she could have kept going forever." Izuku deduced. Hitoshi nodded and smirked at his smaller friend.

"Well, at least you managed to beat her, and your hair stayed tied." Izuku smiled, looking to his friend's sleeves, one being the slightest bit shorter. "Thank you for that, Hitoshi. I might not have one if it weren't for your idea and generosity." Izuku beamed at the other boy, who covered the red on his cheeks with a turn of the head and a sideways look of annoyance.

"Hey, it's no big deal." He waved his hand lazily as he crossed his arms. "I couldn't just let your beautiful, long hair cover your face."

The curly haired boy tugged at his tied hair. "Y-you think it's beautiful?" Izuku reddened the slightest bit. Shinso stared at Izuku with a flush of his own.

He didn't know why, but Izuku looked so shy at the moment. The strong willed boy wasn't being confident or relaxed, but rather adorable and...submissive. He was timidly tugging at his long hair, his green eyes looking away from the purple haired boy with a blush coasting over his freckles. His stature was defensive, but didn't convey any form's of combat, which was usually the norm for Izuku. Shinso swallowed. He had no idea that the powerful samurai could look like this.

"H-Hey, lets get back up to our seats, okay? You still have plenty of notes to take, and the next round is people who might be in your upcoming fight." Shinso luckily said the right words, as normal Izuku was back and nodded. The boy dropped his hair and stepped in line with Shinso, who was still thinking about the new side of his friend he had never seen before.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to see it more often.

-;-

The fights were pretty straight forward after Izuku's round, the Midoriya gang all betting (no money) on who would win their rounds.

Shinso won over everyone else in deciding that the engine kid would win. He wasn't correct in the way Iida would win thougyh, as nobody expected Hatsume to use Iida as a marketing monkey before forfeiting. Izuku made sure to take notes on both, collecting data on how to be his next opponent.

Surikku cheered on the pink girl from class 1-A as she beat the laser kid. She socked the boy upside the head an claimed victory with happiness and acid based attacks. Poor Aoyama finished the fight with his pants down out cold. More for the notebook and more of Tsume's laughter to accompany it.

Tokoyami, Izuku's teammate from the Cavalry battle, easily beat out Yaoyoruzu, who didn't have much of a chance to use her quirk, which allowed her to create stuff from her body. Tokoyami's Dark Shadow was very unique and powerful, and seemed like an all around perfect ability, but Izuku knew there were weaknesses to it, there always were.

As to the surprise, neither Tetsutetsu or Kirishima won, both knocking each other out with a final punch. Tsume thought is was hilarious.

In the last fight, Izuku found Uraraka's match with Bakugou to be quite inspiring. The gravity girl put everything she had into winning and had it not been for Bakugou's overpowered explosive ability, she might have stood a great chance against the blond.

The girl was driven to the very end, falling unconscious as she continued toward Bakugou, and for that, she earned Izuku's respect as a warrior, something he didn't throw around carelessly.

Now... it the fight the small swordsman was dreading.

 **"We'll now be starting the second round of the tournament! Both have proven that they aren't to be trifled with! Shinso Hitoshi! Versus Todoroki!"**

-;-

Down on the floor, Shinso was nervous, but he refused to show his opponent.

Todoroki, the ice user and son of Endeavor, had a very cold and deadly look in his eyes. Unlike Shinso's it was filled with pure icy fury, something that the purple haired boy couldn't do with his own tired eyes.

"So, how does it feel knowing that you'll never be as great a hero as your old man?" It appeared Todoroki didn't like that question.

 **"Ready, Start!"** Sadly, Shinso didn't get the response like he had hoped.

Everyone watched as Todoroki blasted the other boy with all of his ice, Shinso well out of the ring and high in the air, held by the icy confines of the attack dished out by his opponent.

 **"Todoroki wasted no time in going in for it, Todoroki Shouto wins!"**

Izuku stared in horror at his friend, who was now frozen high in the air, unable to move from the icy attack. The curly haired boy didn't know what Shinso did to insight that much anger, but it obviously wasn't the best thing to ask.

 **"U-Um, Todoroki, would you mind unfreezing the other contestant?"** The ice user stared at the purple haired boy with annoyance before sighing and walking up to the giant icicle. He walked up the new on land glazier and made it to Shinso, who was getting bluer by the second. "Don't talk about my father, do you understand?" Shinso couldn't nod, and if he could, he didn't know if he should.

His stubborn tendencies were poking through and he could only stare at Todoroki with defiance. The two stared at each other, both with their own forms of power. Shinso felt the ice grow colder and knew if he didn't get out that he'd get hypothermia. The ice user won this round, on both accounts. "*Sigh* F-fine, I w-won't talk abo-ut En-Endeavor." He shivered out. A hand was on his chest and heat rushed through his body.

-;-

"You're very lucky that you were thawed. Had you stayed in there a few more moments, your skin might have had some pretty nasty damage." Shinso nodded to Recovery Girl.

"Thank you." The little woman nodded. A click of the door alerted both of them, but Shinso's features softened when he saw his concerned looking friend standing in the doorway.

"Is it okay to have visitors?" Izuku asked, to which Recovery Girl nodded. "Thank you." He smiled to the little lady.

"You're fine young man, just make sure that my patient doesn't stretch his muscles too much. His body is still recovering from the cold and he might tear something." Izuku nodded. The smaller boy walked over to his purple haired friend, who was in a sitting position on the cot, his legs covered up by a blanket and another one draped over his shoulders.

"I need to get him some medicine to help reduce his chances of temperature based illnesses. I'll be back, and as I said, don't have him move too much." Recovery Girl left out the door, leaving Hitoshi and Izuku to themselves in the small hospital room.

"Shouldn't you be fighting in the next round? Or did I already miss you beating that engine kid?" Izuku smiled at Hitoshi. "No, because of the amount of ice, they have to wait for it to melt again, so the fight is postpones for a little while." Izuku sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his stiff looking friend with concern. "Are you okay?"

Hitoshi shrugged his shoulders, feeling the pressure of his muscles from the small movement. "I didn't expect him to freeze me like that, but then again, I shouldn't have probably said what I did. It seemed to be a very sore subject for him. All in all, I'm fine, just a little cold." Hitoshi went subconsciously rub the back of his head, but felt the pull of his muscles again. He grunted in discomfort as he barely made it halfway to his head.

"Hitoshi, you shouldn't move around so much until you warm up." Izuku pleaded softly, edging closer to his brainwashing friend.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? It's not like I can warm myself up. I feel like a popsicle right now." Hitoshi sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes with exhaustion. He really hated hospitals, they were annoying. He wished he could leave, but he doubted that Izuku would let him, or his legs either. They felt like they were still wrapped up in ice. That ice guy might have thawed him out, but he certainly didn't help Shinso warm up.

Hitoshi felt a weight fall onto his legs and chest, and opened his eyes to find Izuku sprawled out on top of him, looking at him with big eyes. "What are you doing?" Hitoshi asked. Izuku wiggled in his spot and burrowed into Hitoshi. "You said you were cold." It was short, simple, and summed up the whole thing, at least it should have.

Hitoshi didn't know what possessed his friend to practically cuddle with him, but the long haired boy was doing just that. He felt Izuku's legs on his own, the boy's chest laying over his stomach, and his head and neck on Shinso's own. After a few moments in the spot, the purple haired boy felt himself heat up, Izuku's warm body burrowing into his own and enveloping him like a furnace. It felt...really nice.

"Hitoshi...is this okay?" Hitoshi reopened his eyes and stared down at his curly haired friend, who was staring at him with a hopeful looking. It made something in Hitoshi warm up that much more, his face heating up with a new presence of energy.

"H-Hai...this is fine." And with that, both closed their eyes and felt the warmth in one another, dozing off on the same hospital bed, much to the amusement of Recovery Girl, who walked in a few minutes later.

-;-

 **"Alright! The ice has been melted down and dried for a second time! Now we can begin the next round!"** Everyone cheered happily, wanting to get the next fight started, many waiting to see how this one will fare.

 **"On one side, we have the wildcard who continues to surprise everyone! The rising quirkless star! Midoriya Izuku!"** The crowd went insane, many still excited about his last fight and his skill in Kenjutsu. Izuku walked onto the stage, glancing at his friends with a smile as they cheered him on. Hitoshi was still sleeping, so the boy wouldn't get to see the fight, but then again, he cared more about his friend getting better than him watching the fight.

 **"Versus: While he didn't get much of a chance last fight, it's obvious that he wants to prove himself! Iida Tenya!"** The crowd's screams could only grow louder as the two boys made their way closer in the ring,staring at one another with confidence and patience.

"While I would prefer not to fight someone with a disadvantage, I wish to continue moving forward in this tournament, even if it means I must fight someone without a quirk." Iida stated.

Ignoring those words, Izuku drew his blade and stared down his opponent, calculating everything he knew about his opponent.

Iida Tenya: Quirk, Engine legs. Abilities: Allows him to move at incredible rates with fast action movement. Has good mobility, speed, and strength.

Special skills: Able to burst forward with incredible speed, much faster than any other form Iida has.

Weaknesses: Has some trouble with quick turns, not very flexible in terms of body, doesn't use his arms for combat very much, mainly for grappling, and his special ability stalls the engines in his legs, leaving him with below average speeds.

 **"Ready...start!"**

Iida shot towards the curly haired boy, who was quirk to sidestep and avoid the kick aimed for his chest. The engine boy twisted around and went in for another kick, but Izuku leaned back, his chest parallel to the ground as he recovered and jumped away.

Gaining a slight bit of ground, Izuku could only build more info on his fellow contender, who charged once again. Izuku went to dodge, but Iida countered by shooting to the side and aiming his leg right at Izuku's ribs.

The pain shot through the smaller boy as he was shot to the edge of the ring. Izuku went to assess his situation and get up, but didn't have much time, as a foot stomped where his chest used to be.

Sliding under Iida, he aimed his blade and shot the tip towards Iida's left calf, hoping to take out one of the boy's engines. Iida jumped away from the attack and ran towards Izuku once again.

The boy wasn't giving Izuku anytime to think, constantly pushing the smaller boy back and avoiding any attacks that relied on his blade. Izuku was getting closer to the edge and still hadn't done any damage to the other boy. It frustrated him how Iida was practically playing with him, like Izuku was just a doll that didn't have it's strings.

Wait, that's it!

 **"Oh, it looks like Midoriya is getting pushed around in the ring, and now he's sheathing his blade and placing it on the edge of the arena. What does he have planned?"** The crowd leaned in, wondering why the swordsman was not wielding his blade in such an important situation.

Iida stared at the smaller boy with questions and curiosity swimming in his eyes. "Why do you put away your sword. Do you not think that you'll need it to win?" Izuku shook his head.

"There are moments when a master of his craft must assume the role of another. One way of combat will never win in every fight." Izuku assumed a combat pose, his palms opened and facing towards Iida.

 **"Oh! It looks like Midoriya is going to be doing a different form of fighting! Also, he sounds like an old man with those weird proverbs!"** Izuku knew he shouldn't have been able to, but he heard Tsume's laughing all the way from the seating area.

"Very well." Iida stated as he assumes a low position to the ground and bolted forward once more.

Izuku watched Iida's feet and movement, understanding why Iida was fighting the way he was earlier. Because of the length of his blade, the larger boy was getting in close so Izuku couldn't use it in a strong way. Even with his smaller size, it put him at a disadvantage.

But that that was different.

Iida went in for a roundhouse kick, but everyone witnessed Izuku's flexibility come into play as he ducked under the blow, but instead of waiting for the next attack, Izuku took the offensive. Grabbing the fast moving appendage with both hands, Izuku twisted it around, forcing Iida to turn around with it. With the boy's back facing Izuku, the smaller boy swept the other foot off the ground, causing the boy to fall.

Izuku quickly placed himself on Iida's back before he could escape, pulling the boy's arms up and grappling him to the ground in a fell swoop of moment.

It all happened in under two seconds.

 **"Amazing! Midoriya turned the whole fight around in a few moments!"** Iida tried to remove himself from the ground, but with both his arms suspended behind his back and his feet unable to grab the ground, he could only use his knees to try to push himself up. Sadly, Izuku was deceptively heavy... and strong. Iida couldn't even pull his arms away from the surprisingly powerful student.

Iida turned his head and stared up at the swordsman General Course student. He wasn't done yet.

"Recipro...burst!" Iida's legs kick started him off the ground, allowing him to fly out from under the grapple that Izuku had him in. Izuku was thrown to the ground, but recovered on his feet and looked for his now much faster moving opponent.

This was that boy's trump card, Recipro burst apparently, and it made him much faster and more dangerous, but it also had that disadvantage of being slower after it wore off, Izuku just didn't know how long that was.

Izuku was forced to avoid a kick to the head, then another aimed at his neck. Iida was ruthless as he continued to bolt around Izuku, the only saving grace for the smaller boy being his flexibility and mobility.

He avoided another swipe to the head, but sadly that was followed by a second one, which sent him sprawling to the ground.

'Two seconds.' Iida thought as he grabbed onto Izuku's shirt.

Izuku felt the grab but didn't have time to react as he was dragged away by the speeding engine boy. Izuku knew what the boy was probably planning. He grabbed onto the boy's arm and not a moment later, he felt himself being flung away, off the edge of the ring.

-;-

As is slow motion, everyone watched as the sprinting boy through Midoriya off the edge of the ring by the shirt. The curly haired boy flew into the air, flying several feet above the air as his legs passed the out of bounds line.

However, Midoriya's hands were grappled around Iida's forearm, and it didn't look like the smaller boy had any intention of letting go at that moment. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Midoriya swung his weight around in the air, pulling on Iida as he rocketed himself back into the safe zone of the ring.

But with a sudden change in weight, a new body had to take it's place. Iida was vaulted forward, his own body replacing the smaller boy's as Izuku let go of the boy's arm, shooting himself in the ring, but Iida was not so lucky.

Iida felt himself freeze in the air as he flew out of bounds, unable to comprehend what just happened. He felt his legs stall at the moment he threw his opponent out, but instead of victory, he was now flying through the air, obviously outside of the out of bounds line.

All he remembered was that tug on his arm and now he was touching down to the cement floor, skidding to a halt, chest first.

 **"Outstanding! Midoriya used Iida to slingshot himself back into the ring, the Hero Course student taking Midoriya's place in the process! What an amazing use of skill and timing from the General Course student!"** The crowd cheered at the amazing fight, many more joining on the Midoriya band wagon.

"Iida is out of bounds." Midnight cracked her baton. "The winner is Midoriya!" Iida stared at the smaller boy in disbelief, even as the boy picked up his blade then went to bow to Iida.

"Good fight, Iida-san." Izuku offered a hand to the other boy, who took it reluctantly.

"H-how did you do that?" Iida asked in disbelief.

Izuku smiled. "Simple: Distribution of energy and weight. Because I shot myself back into the ring while holding onto you, your weight replaced mine and you were instead shot outside of the ring." Iida stared at his opponent with shock, but nonetheless bowed.

"Thank you for the fight, Midoriya-san. I greatly miscalculated your skills and underestimated you after you removed your blade from combat...I also apologize about my earlier statement regarding you lack of quirk."

"It's no problem, Iida-san. I know that I'll be underestimated for my lack of quirk, and I don't care. I'm just happy that you gave me a good fight. Perhaps we can train together on a later date?" Iida nodded to Izuku's own bow.

"I believe that would be beneficial for both of us. Thank you for the offer, Midoriya-san."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Yay! Izuku is getting that much closer to his goal! Most of you probably know who he'll be facing next, so I hope you stay tuned.

Anyway, to those who don't like shounen-ai, I apologize, it decided about ten chapters in on doing it and now this is chapter 20. Please get over it. It is only going to get more intense. No not that kind of intense, but the feelings of Izuku and Hitoshi are growing closer, so if you don't like, don't read.

Until next time, see ya!


	21. Chapter 21: Sai

Hello readers! I am happy to release this next chapter, it is probably one of my longest ever written, so please enjoy.

Warning, this chapter will have the first actually piece of shounen-ai since the story's creation. I have pushed bits and pieces, but I have finally sealed the deal with this little moment. Warning, if you hate that kind of stuff, what reason do you continue to read this. I'm not changing my mind, I've had this in mind for months.

Anyway, I will shut up and let the chapter get going.

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 21: Sai**

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

 **In the hero zone seating:**

"Man, those general course kids are really something this year."

"Yeah, the one with the brainwash quirk would be great as a sidekick!"

"I wonder if he's available for an internship."

"I would love to have that Midoriya kid as an intern, maybe learn more about him."

"It's a shame that's quirkless though. If he had that much skill with a quirk, he could be amazing."

"I got to say, even without a quirk, he's pretty great. He's definitely gonna be a new beacon of hope for people."

"True. If people see a quirkless hero, then tonnes of quirkless people will stand behind him."

-;-

"I can't believe it, he beat Iida." Kaminari said in shock, still looking at the jumbo trons doing a last minute recap of the fight.

"Midoriya-san is more skilled than many of us gave him credit for." Yaoyoruzu stated, still a bit downtrodden over her loss.

"Yeah, if he can get to the final four without a quirk, I can only imagine how strong he'd be if he actually had one." said Jiro in thought.

"I think the reason Midoriya-chan is so strong is because he has no quirk, kiru." Asui said, getting everyone's attention. "He's really strong because he wants to be a quirkless hero, like he said. If he had a quirk, he probably wouldn't have trained his body so hard to get where he is now, kiru."

Several people nodded at her deduction. It made since, as Midoriya didn't have anything to train in terms of flashy power, only his body, so he made that as strong as possible to make up for it.

"Oi! It looks like your classmate got beat by a quirkless kid!" Monoma said from over the wall. "I guess that means that you guys aren't as strong as everyone thinks. A quirkless kid can beat you guys, isn't that embarrassing, eh?-" The annoying boy's eyes went dull as he was pulled from his spot on the wall by one of his classmates.

"Sorry about that, enjoy the rest of the tournament." Itsuka said as she pulled away the obsessive student, much to class A's confusion.

-;-

Izuku sat in his waiting room, knowing that his fight would be upon him soon.

He would be fighting not only a powerful student, but a possible heroic symbol of the future, Shouto Todoroki, the son of Endeavor. The boy had amazing strength with his ice, and it would be the hardest fight Izuku's ever faced, but he made it this far, and he's not ready to give up.

He knew that Shouto only used his right side, which was able to produce a large amount of ice. He didn't know if that meant Todoroki could also produce fire, like his father, but he would keep that option open. He had no idea how truly powerful his opponent was, unless he considered what he did to that tape kid and Shinso.

From what he saw, Todoroki could produce ice on the ground and have it shoot up at any direction, depending on the intent he carried with it. Whether it only covered the surface of the floor or it shot hundreds of meters into the air, Todoroki would have complete control over the terrain. He would need to make sure to watch out, move quick, and avoid attacks.

It was a good thing he had his combat boots. He'd probably slip up on his first move if they didn't grip the ground so well. He absently wondered if Todoroki wore something similar.

"Izuku." The boy in question shot his head up and looked to see his purple haired friend in the doorway of his waiting room. Izuku smiled. "Hi Hitoshi."

The boy smiled back and walked over to the smaller boy. "Sorry I missed your match with Iida. Tsume told me you quote unquote 'kick engine ass'." Izuku chuckled as he thought about the situation that probably happened between the two of them.

"Anyway, I just came to wish you luck. Everyone else wanted to come but I convinced them that it would only distract you before your fight." Hitoshi drawled out casually, much to Izuku's amusement.

"I'll make sure to thank them and talk to all of them after the fight." Izuku said as he stood up from his chair.

"There's another thing that I wanted to tell you." Izuku looked up at his friend with confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"I just wanted to tell you...to be careful. The ice guy is strong, and I know that you are too, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt." Hitoshi said as he tried to cover the pink that dusted his cheeks. Izuku saw it and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Thank you Hitoshi...it means a lot knowing that I have your support." Izuku felt a blush cover his own cheeks as the two found themselves in an awkward silence.

Luckily, it was cut off by the pinging of the room, signifying it was time. Izuku looked to Hitoshi. "Well, I guess it's time." Izuku made his was to the exit, taking slow steps to leave the room.

"Oi! Izuku...Just remember that no matter what, I'm here for you." Izuku stopped his movement and turned to his friend with a smile. He walked close to his friend, very close.

If he was as tall as Shinso, their noses would be touching.

Getting onto his toes, he got close and pressed his lips on Hitoshi's own. It was short, chaste, and simple, but both of them felt their hearts warm up as soon as the feeling washed over them. It was all of Izuku's feelings summed up in under a second, his soft lips pressed against Hitoshi's own, but he pulled away and quickly made his way out. He didn't have time to assess his friend's reaction, and perhaps he was too scared as well. However, he was happy that he did it, even if it made things different between himself and Hitoshi.

As soon as Hitoshi realized what just happened, he found his focus return and Izuku was gone, leaving him to wonder how deep his own feelings were for the smaller boy. It was obvious how Izuku felt and the though made him feel...nice. Midoriya Izuku liked him, and it made his emotions swirl in his chest with happiness, anxiety, confusion, and affection.

He would need to figure this out later, right now his friend...maybe more than a friend, was going to be fighting, and he needed to show his support.

-;-

 **"We are in the semi-finals! Our final four will be facing off for a chance to be number one!"**

 **"Coming in as our favorite wildcard, the swordsman who has more than enough tricks up his sleeve, Midoriya!"** The crowd cheered loudly for the quirkless boy, much to Izuku's relief.

He knew that there were plenty of people in the crowd that wanted him out of the fight, they were just being drowned out by the supporters. Either that or they were cheering for his defeat. He knew he was being pessimistic, but it was reality. Not everyone was going to accept him, and he was okay with that.

He was just going to have to prove himself time and time again to get it into their heads that he was going to be a hero.

 **"And on the other side, we have the powerhouse of UA. A boy with more than enough ice to knock away his competition, Todoroki!"** The crowd was much louder this time, people yelling out Todoroki's name as the boy stared down his opponent.

"Todoroki, I wish you the best match possible." Izuku brandished his blade and bowed with respect, understanding how powerful his opponent was.

"Midoriya, you've made it this far with no quirk, I hope to learn more about how strong you truly are." The boy stood like a statue, or icicle, staring down Izuku with icy fury. Izuku refused to falter, and assumed his position for combat.

 **(ALL THE NEXT SEQUENCES ARE CONCURRENT IN TIME)**

-;-

"Go Midoriya!"

"Kick Mr Freeze's ass!"

"P-Please be careful."

"Don't become a popsicle!"

Hitoshi didn't say anything as the rest of the Class 1-C cheered on Izuku, uncaring of who he was, just that he was a General Course student.

Hitoshi brushed his fingers over his lips.

-;-

In a simple room, Ryuhaki Tadashi stared at his student with a fond expression as he sipped some more tea and ate his onigiri.

His student was going far, and was surprising everyone with his skills. The boy was a symbol of power to the people, and would have plenty who would wish to bring him up or extinguish him. It was Midoriya's job to remain strong will and brave, tackling any problems he would have in the future.

Tadashi was concerned though. The boy was one of his best, and would make his name known in the future. He could just feel it.

-;-

Midoriya Inko was on edge as she started at her son's face. He was doing so well in the tournament and was now fighting one of the most dangerous children she had ever seen.

She saw him defeat the boy during the second round of the Festival, but that was because he tied his hair with that headband. She didn't know how, but she hoped that her son had a plan for defeating someone like that half and half haired boy.

All in all though, she was rooting for him, and he's already more than proved himself in her opinion.

-;-

Nonako was amazed at how strong his friend was in the field. Not only did he defeat an Iida, which were all about speed and dexterity, but he also fought that vine girl, practically won in the Cavalry battle, and got first in the first round. Izuku was on fire, and he was only going to keep pushing.

He really hoped Izuku won. Not only would it make Izuku look great, but it would also stick it to Endeavor, who his father called. 'More hot gas that fire.'

-;-

"He's proven that he is quite impressive, no?"

"I would also have to agree. Despite his lack of quirk, I suppose we can still work with him and perhaps do a marketing campaign on him."

"We can target the quirkless community. They are a cash cow that many heroes cannot get the attention of, but Midoriya can."

"Good deduction. We can also focus on his looks and soft features like before. Perhaps look into who he is pursuing in terms of romance."

"Let's hold off on that, for now, lets determine how popular he'll be after this fight."

"His chances of victory are below 3%."

"Still, it doesn't hurt to watch."

The business course really doesn't change.

-;-

All Might, or Toshinori Yagi as he was now, wondered just how strong Midoriya truly was.

The boy fought ferociously with the class B girl, won in the cavalry battle, won in the first round, beat one of UA fastest students, and was now facing the son of the number two hero, Endeavor, without fear on his face. Either the boy was a nervous wreck on the inside...or he was ready.

All in all, the boy was making himself quite popular, and whether that was good or not also affected his chance to talk to the boy about his quirk. As the boy went up the scales, he was getting further and further from All Might's belief as to how far one could go without a quirk. Something he could say he had never done.

Perhaps it would be best to think of another student or someone outside of UA. While he wasn't sure how much time he had left as All Might, Toshinori would consider Midoriya as the first option until a new one came up. He just had to wait, even if he didn't have the time for it.

-;-

Aizawa couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he watched his student face against Midoriya. Both were very powerful in their own ways. Where Todoroki had sheer firepower, Midoriya had controlled and intense skill.

Where Todoroki had his quirk, Midoriya was trained in Kenjutsu and grapple fighting.

Where Todoroki had ice and fire (Though unused), Midoriya had pure confidence in his body and mental abilities.

Midoriya was bright, a quick thinker, skilled in combat, strong, stubborn willed and a powerhouse of endurance. The boy would be in his class this year. There was no doubt, especially with the hole he still has with only 19.

-;-

"This is gonna be intense." Kaminari said as he stared at the two students in the ring. Neither of them backed down in the staring contest of confidence.

"Yeah, Midoriya is really strong, but Todoroki is crazy powerful." Uraraka said worriedly. She didn't want Midoriya to get hurt too badly.

"Todoroki is relentless with his ice." Sero shivered. "I can still feel it in my bones."

"Regardless, this match will determine who will be going onto the next round to face either Tokoyami or Bakugou." Yaoyoruzu stated as she looked to the two boys.

Tokoyami nodded, thinking about his own upcoming fight.

Bakugou on the other hand:

The blond stared down at the two with unbridled fury. Deku, the little shit who ignored his statements at middle school and was not only at UA, but beating him in all the events!

The quirkless nobody should have quit a long time ago, but no, he just had to keep training and getting strong, all without Bakugou's knowing. If he had known that Deku was training all this time, he would have told the shit to give up.

A quirkless nobody can't become a hero, let alone number one, that was for him and him alone.

Neither of those two were going to stop him. Not a knife wielding wannabe or an ice headed shitty hair.

-;-

All for One was great intrigued by this boy.

Powerful, skilled, confident, and most of all, quirkless.

While he knew the boy would never want to be a villain, especially after that speech, there were plenty of things the boy could be useful for. After all, anyone who can beat some of UA's best without a quirk is worth looking into.

Midoriya Izuku, an interesting specimen in the villain king's eyes.

 **(END OF SEQUENCES)**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **"Ready?...START!"**

A wall of ice blasted towards Izuku, giant icicles shooting out of the ground and straight at him. With a launched of his feet, he avoided the attack and managed to keep a distance from the attack.

Switching his feet's positions, he charged forward with intense speed that would make anyone from the Iida family impressed. Another blast of ice came his way, but instead of dodging once more, he shot himself into the air with a heavy jump, using his blade to slice away any of the higher reaching pieces of ice.

Izuku landed on top of the thick layer of ice and shot forward, his boots keeping traction on the otherwise impossible surface. Placing his feet at the tips of the ice shards, he jumped from spot to spot, getting closer to his target.

A wall of ice popped up in front of him, forcing him to jump off the icy pathway and continue to the arena's floor. As he landed and continued his advance, more ice coated the ground in hopes of slowing his advance, but Izuku jumped over the ice that could trap his feet and landed on the new slicked surface.

He was only a few meters from Todoroki, who looked surprised that he made it this far. A wall of ice suddenly popped up between them, but Izuku tightened his hold on his blade.

With a charging yell, Izuku sliced through the thick wall of ice, the giant barrier opening up to reveal Todoroki's surprised look.

Wasting no time, Izuku jumped forward and went to kick the other boy, only for him to duck under it. Izuku quickly swiveled his body mid-air and placed a roundhouse on the back of Todoroki's neck, much to everyone's surprise.

Izuku knew he couldn't relent, so he went in for another attack while he had the chance, but ice shards blocked his way and descended upon him, forcing him to dodge. Izuku bounced away from the attacks and saw Todoroki go to stand again. Izuku saw the boy's arm, which had the slightest bit of frost covering his skin. He didn't know what that meant, but it could mean nothing, or possible something.

 **"Oh! Todoroki tried to block but was delivered a powerful blow by Midoriya!"**

Izuku saw a trail of ice make its way towards him so he was forced to dodge once more. Izuku noticed more of the grounds become covered in ice and while he could run on it, it made the area more of Todoroki's specialty. He could already feel the cold settling on his skin, trying to freeze up his grasp on his blade, but Izuku's adrenaline was fighting it...for now.

With a tense of the legs, Izuku shot into the air, brandishing his blade. A series or massive icicles shot towards him, but instead of letting them impact him, he sliced away several of the more sharp ones and stabbed into the remaining ice. Vaulting onto the top of the new glazier, he found that he was pushed pretty high up in the attack, but luckily not out of bounds.

Nodding to himself, Izuku ran down the icicle, making sure to avoid any attacks Todoroki was sending through the ice. He could see how the frost traveled with Todoroki's attacks, making it easier to see them coming or allowing him to notice if the boy was going to try to freeze his feet.

Izuku got to the bottom of the ice, making sure to jump over a new wall set in his way. Seeing Todoroki behind it, Izuku stabbed his blade into the ice at the top, swinging himself down and kicking Todoroki in the chest with both of his feet before jumping off the other boy's chest.

 **"Midoriya may be playing a lot of defense, but that doesn't mean his offensive attacks don't do any damage! Another strong attack at Todoroki, who is seemingly having trouble dealing with the other boy."**

Izuku felt his muscles chill and his body freeze as time passed, but he couldn't let that affect him now. The curly haired boy pointed his blade at Todoroki, seeing more frost coasting over the boy's right arm, as well as his face. That had to mean something, perhaps he was overusing his ice.

It made since. Todoroki usually did one big attack or several small ones, he never saw the boy drag out any fights, which meant Izuku now knew a weakness.

However, before Izuku could move out again, he found ice surrounding both sides of him, sealing him in the location before a massive attack came hurdling towards him. He stared down the attack and flashed his eyes to his blade.

Kimyouna would take him to the top.

-;-

Everyone stared at the massive iceberg that now took up half of the stadium, surrounded by more ice in the area. Todoroki was shivering, his body trying to stay standing, but the amount of ice he's produced so far is making him sluggish and cold. Midoriya was quite agile and hard to hit, unlike his previous stationary opponents.

No matter what he through at the quirkless kid, he would either avoid it, dodge it, cut it, or use it against him. He even used his own barriers to kick Todoroki in the chest, which still throbbed heavily.

He knew that he needed to finish the fight, so he sent two rows of ice to cut off escape and now the last one to finish it. It was all done. However, he didn't see Midoriya, or hear about the boy being shot out of the ring. His ice easily passed the out of bounds line, meaning that Midoriya had to been swallowed up in it.

 **"Where is Midoriya? I still don't see him anywhere!"**

Everyone looked at the new piece of ice that covered the arena, wondering what happened and if the quirkless kid was alright. Midnight stared at the icicle as well and didn't know if Midoriya was crushed or if he was trapped. Either way, she had to make sure he was okay.

"The winner of this match by-"

*slice*

*Slice*

*SLICE*

Everyone looked to the icicle, even Todoroki, as the sound grew louder and louder within the giant piece of frozen liquid. The thumping and sounds of metal on ice continued to grow louder until the top of the ice shattered open, revealing at somewhat tired, but okay looking Midoriya Izuku.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they stared at the boy stand up before cheering loudly at the unexpected move. Midnight withdrew her statement, knowing that the General Course student was ready to give up.

 **"Amazing folks! Midoriya was able to break his way out of the ice and get back into the fight!"** Izuku sped down the giant piece of ice, jumping from spike to spike as he got closer to his target.

"How...how did you do that!?" Todoroki yelled in surprise and anger as he sent a new wave of ice at the boy, who jumped over it.

"There were plenty of gaps within the giant piece of ice, Todoroki, I just needed to make them a bit bigger so I could cut my way out." Izuku stated as chopped up another shot of ice that was aimed at him. Izuku landed right next to Todoroki, noticing how frigid the boy's movements were. How slow and staggered any of his turns or attacks were.

He would use that to the maximum.

Slicing through more ice, ignoring the freezing cold that settled on his hands, Izuku then went in and delivered an uppercut, which was followed by a kick to Todoroki's temple, then another kick before the boy could even more.

The whole crowd watched with amazement as Midoriya Izuku, quirkless nobody as of yesterday, was currently knocking the son of Endeavor around with power and force, not giving the boy anytime to fight back.

Endeavor stared at his son with anger and disappointment. His son, his prodigy who would beat All Might, was being fought a stalemate, no, loosing to a boy from the General Course. A quirkless boy at that!

He didn't know who this brat thought he was, but refused to allow a boy like that ever become a hero. A hero without a quirk? Pathetic, laughable, a comedic joke.

The same should-be laughing stock who was beating his son. That could not stand. "Shouto! Use your left side unless you want to fail to a quirkless reject!"

Todoroki ignored those words, unable to fight at all, much less with his left side, as he was getting his ass handed to him by someone he underestimated for the whole tournament.

All because the boy said he was quirkless. The same boy who beat him in the first and second round. Midoriya Izuku showed several times that he was a great hero, despite not having a quirk, but he automatically brushed him aside as soon as he heard the boy's statement.

And now he was paying for it.

Being delivered a harsh blow to his stomach by a black boot, Todoroki was knocked back and left to skid across the frigid floor, which didn't help at all with the stiffness in his body.

"What does Endeavor mean by you left side?" Todoroki slowly turned his head and found Midoriya slowly walking up to him. With anger, Todoroki shot a row of ice at the boy, who simply sidestepped it. His ice was so slow now, he really over did it didn't he?

"What does Endeavor mean by you left side?" The curly haired boy asked again. Todoroki grit his teeth as he made his way to stand through the pain that littered his body.

"I have two quirks... one of fire from my father... and one from my Kaa-san." Todoroki didn't know why he was saying this, but was giving him a chance to regain some stamina. "After an incident, I refused to ever use my left side. I will be a hero without it, and will prove to my old man that I can be a hero without his help!" Todoroki show another ice burst, but it was easily evaded, a fist knocking into his stomach and knocking him away.

"So you don't use half of your powers because your father? You hold yourself back because you don't like his flames?" Todoroki got back up, but was forced to dodge hit after hit from the fast moving Class C student.

"You wouldn't understand. It's his fault...and because of that, I will not use his quirk in any situation. I will prove that I can be a hero without it." Shouto caught Izuku's wrist and frosted it over, but the boy delivered a take down, slamming the ice user to the ground.

Looking to his wrist then Todoroki, Izuku stayed only a few meters away, ready to finish the fight, but obviously out of energy as well. "I respect your drive to prove yourself, but that's not the way." Todoroki didn't shoot off any ice, rather he turned to the other boy with confusion. "If you want to be a hero, you need to be the best version of yourself possible. The strongest embodiment of yourself, whether your have two quirks or none."

"You wouldn't understand." Todoroki stated as he got up from the ground trying to pull himself together to continue fighting. He felt so cold, his entire right was frosted over, and his bones felt like that were trapped in ice. He could barely pull himself off the ground.

"You're right, I wouldn't understand anything about quirks, after all, I don't have one...but I do understand a dream to prove yourself, to stand above others and be strong not for yourself, but for the people you need to save." Todoroki didn't want to hear this anymore. Building up enough energy, he shot a new wave of ice at the swordsman, hoping to crush him under the attack, only to find said boy right behind him and grabbing him by the right arm. He felt himself upside down in an instant and slammed into the ground, the air leaving his lungs.

"Your attacks are really slow. I jumped out of the way in an instant. You're cold...and just like your body, your attacks are sluggish. As you know, all quirks are physical, so shooting off so much ice will have an effect on you." The boy stated as he placed himself just out of Todoroki's reach, much to the ice user's chagrin.

"And as I was saying, there are going to be people you will fight, and you'll need to fight with more than just fire, just like how I fight with more than just blade.' Izuku dodged another attack sent his way, more rows of ice being shot at him in unison, but he sidestepped them and sliced them down before they could do anything. Izuku continued his up close attacks on Todoroki, who seemed to have built up some steam from his speech, now trying to grab Izuku or use ice to trap his feet.

Izuku was forced to be super careful, but luckily the ice was still incredibly slow. The curly haired boy knew he couldn't go much longer with how cold he was himself, but he wasn't ready to give up the fight or his little talk of encouragement.

"You'll need to fight with everything you've got," punch "and just because you hate your father" kick to the chest "doesn't mean you are allowed to hold back when people" cutting away ice "are in danger". Izuku delivers more attacks to the half frozen ice user. "You'll need to give it all you've got! It's not Endeavor's quirk or your Kaa-san's!"

Izuku knocked away the other boy, who stayed on his feet as he was pushed back. "It's you're power, isn't it!?" Todoroki's eyes widened as he stood his ground, not knowing he was only a few meters from the edge of the ring.

Todoroki smiled.

 _"It's okay for you to be one. As long as you have a future you feel strongly about."_

 _"You don't have to be prisoner of your blood...it's okay for you to become who you want to be."_

Izuku stared absently as his opponent was engulfed in flames, an inferno surrounding his opponent. He was forced to cover his eyes at the brilliant flames which heated his entire body. It did great work on the stiffness that was consuming his joints, the feeling returning to his fingers.

"Even though you want to win...here you are, helping your enemy." Izuku readied his blade as he stared down the now flame coated Todoroki, pushing away the feelings of pain in his joints and the exhaustion that threatened to claim him.

"We're not enemies, Todoroki-san. If all goes as planned, I welcome the opportunity to be a hero alongside you." Izuku charged forward as a wave of ice shot at him. Pushing his legs to the limit, Izuku dodged the ice wall, but only partially as his left arm and leg were hit and feeling the pain that accompanied a hundred ton wall of ice hitting his bones. He ignored the pain in moved forward once more, using mostly hit right leg to burst him towards his opponent.

He watched as his opponent lit everything behind him ablaze, any huge chunks of ice now reduced to nothing by the build up of fire. Izuku knew he wouldn't be conscious, let alone alive if that hit him. Thinking quick, he saw the wall of ice Todoroki shot at him was now left ignored. Thinking quick, he aimed Kimyouna and took several well placed slices into the giant piece of ice.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Everyone felt the intense heat of the attack as it swirled through the air, the firepower of the attack only being slowed by barriers set in place by Cementoss in protection of the people that Todoroki would have hit in the crossfire.

The smoke and moisture from the ice mixed in the air, making a thick smog that covered the arena. All people could see were parts of the once giant icicle attacks and pieces of ruined stadium.

As more dust cleared away, people were met with the sight of Todoroki Shouto, at the edge of the arena, breathing heavily and half of his uniform burned away in the attack. The boy was obviously tired and it showed on his half lidded expression and sagging arms.

People looked around for the other fighter, wondering where he went. They couldn't see him at all, and many wondered if he was burned away in the attack. They didn't think anyone could have survived a blow like that, even from such a distance.

 **"What happened? All I see is Todoroki. Where is the other challenger, is he in the ring?!"** Midnight looked around for the second contender, fearing what could have happened to him. Cementoss didn't think Midoriya would have any power that could block such an attack, so put priority on saving the spectators. They didn't know where the boy was though.

As more of the arena was revealed, the final ice attack of Todoroki was considerably smaller. While fire doesn't melt ice very quickly, the shear power was enough to burn lots of it away.

 **"I wonder if Midoriya is...wait, there's movement in the ice!"** Everyone turned their attention to the ice, seeing more smog, but also small chunks falling away. Todoroki also laid witness as Midoriya, his opponent, crawled out of the ice, not looking so good.

"I didn't realize how much ice your fire would burn away." The boy said bitterly. Izuku's right arm, as well as part of his right, were severely burned, the skin on some bits almost a deep black. His face also had some burns, but not as near intense as his right side. On his left, his arm and legs looked like heavy bruises were forming, parts of them looking harsh reds and deep purples.

His shirt was tattered, his hair was a mess, with his ribbon no longer holding the long locks together, and his face expressed extreme exhaustion.

Despite that, he still held his blade.

 **"Would you look at that! Midoriya had burrowed into the ice to avoid the brunt of the powerful attack."** The crowd wasn't near as loud as it should have been, many more focused on the two individuals that chanting names or calling for who would win.

They all watched as Midoriya took a step forward, then slunk his left leg forward, then once again repeating the process with his head down and his arms dragging his blade behind him. They all watched in shock as the boy who looked like hell trudged towards his opponent.

Todoroki could only stare in shock at Midoriya, who still wasn't giving in. It amazed him how hard the boy was trying. "Midoriya *breath* please stop, you'll *breath* only hurt yourself." Todoroki told his opponent, who continued forward.

"I can't...I can't loose. I... I need to prove myself...I'll win this fight...even if it kills me..." The boy said with his face down as he continued to make his way towards his opponent, only a a few meters separating them.

Todoroki sighed. He would have to just freeze the boy and stop his movements, otherwise the stubborn Class C student's wouldn't give in. He really was amazing, not even giving up to the last moment.

Todoroki sent a wave of ice through the ground towards Midoriya, what he didn't expect was for Midoriya's head to shoot up at the sudden sounds of ice. Before Todoroki could react, his opponent found the strength in his burnt leg to shoot towards him, flying over the freezing ice and head butting Todoroki in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs.

Todoroki was knocked back several meters, but built some ice behind himself and managed to get back onto his feet. He stared at his now downed opponent, ready to finish the fight if Midoriya wasn't already unconscious.

"To...Todoroki is out of bounds." The ice and fire user's eyes widened as he looked to his feet, seeing that his position was just behind the white line. Had he reacted quicker and made ice faster to slow himself, he could have remained in the ring.

But Midoriya surprised him with that attack, and somehow claimed victory.

 **"I...I don't believe this! Despite his injuries and lack of energy, Midoriya was able to deliver one more attack to Todoroki, taking victory!"**

The whole crowd stared in disbelief at the unexpected ending, but then it exploded into a flurry of cheers and yells, many people chanting 'Midoriya' over an over again as they focused on the winner of the fight.

Izuku slowly stood up, stumbling as he pulled himself from the ground. He felt every bit of throbbing, exhaustion, lack of energy, and pure pain that coursed through his damaged body. He could feel the burning of his right side and the bruising on his left. He could easily feel the pain of broken bones underneath, but at the moment, he was able to ignore all that.

He stared up at the crowd who cheered him on, uncaring of any boos that were mixed in there. He did it...he proved that he could do it. He felt something in his hand and remembered his blade...the one that helped him get so far.

Todoroki knew he should be mad...but he could only smile softly at his opponent who not only opened his mind, but managed to beat him in the process. Midoriya was quite the fighter, and managed to surprise him to the very end.

And now...the boy deserved every bit of attention he was getting. After all, he not only taught Todoroki something, but everyone else too.

Just because you're born a certain way doesn't determine who you'll be.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **"Would any of you believe this if I told you? Of course not, because I wouldn't either! Midoriya managed to beat one of UA's finest first years! The quirkless boy has upset this whole stadium with his amazing skills!"**

"I...I can't believe it...he won." Jiro said in shock as she stared at Midoriya and Todoroki, who made his way off the ring. Midoriya collapsed a moment later, a stretcher making its way out to the down boy.

"Midoriya won!" Mina said with amazement. "I can't believe he managed to beat Todoroki!"

"He really is amazing..." Yaoyoruzu said as she stared at the boy, wondering just how powerful he is.

"Deku..." Bakugou said with anger. "How dare you get this strong... and not tell me?" He whispered harshly.

After he finished with birdbrain, he would make sure to have plenty of fun with his old childhood friend, and show Deku just where he belonged.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

I hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene. It was a bit crazy to write, but for those of you who find int unbelievable, remember, it is based on an anime, where people without any body enhancement quirks are knocked through walls with little damage. Keep that in mind.

I hope those of you who like it enjoyed my little HitoshixIzuku continue with the story, as there is a little more of that going to happen.

I really like this story, but forewarning, I will be slowing within the next few chapters. Not now, but later.

Until next time, see ya!


	22. Chapter 22: Zou

Yay! That last chapter was the biggest one I have ever written for this story, so I hope you liked it. I was going to split it in half, but I have read stories like those and it sucks, so I got it all out there. This chapter in contrast is pretty short, so I apologize, but I used most of this material's chapter last chapter. This is more the aftermath of the fight.

I hope you continued to support the story, as there is still a bit more to cover. Without further ado, here is the chapter!

*I do not own Baku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 22: Zou**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Shouto!" Todoroki turned his head and looked at his father with uncaring, not able to find a reason to be venomous towards the man. For the first time in a while, he felt...free.

"You let that quirkless brat beat you, do you know what that means for your image? For my image? That boy made a laughing stock out of the Todoroki family. You used your fire, like you should have, but you still lost." Shouto smiled as he passed the flame covered hero.

"He is a great fighter, greater than I expected, and because of that, he won." Shouto walked off, leaving his father to stew in his own anger. "And by the way, his name is Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya."

Shouto made his way down the hallway, ignoring any protests from his father as he did so. 'Thank you, Midoriya Izuku.'

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

A pair of eyes slowly opened up, peering around the room he was no located in.

It was bland, white, and somewhat stuffy from pharmaceuticals. The green eyes drifted around the room, collecting more of its surroundings and figuring out where it was. The boy who the eyes belonged to felt sluggish, tired, and able to move. He couldn't even move his neck to get more of his surroundings. He could see the butt of his katana, but that was really it in terms of important details.

"Izuku." The boy in question tried to use his peripherals, but still couldn't see the person who said his name.

"Look guys! He's awake!"

"Shush Surikku, he's probably still really tired."

"Sorry Hiru." Izuku slowly found more strength return to him, but not much. Still, it was enough to turn his head and see a colorful bunch of people at at the sides of his bed.

"Hiru, Surikku, Tachiiri, Tsume...Hitoshi." Izuku said off their names as he looked around the room.

"Well look who finally woke up." Izuku looked at Tsume with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, to which the girl sighed.

"After you made your standing ovation, you passed out and collapsed in the ring, though you went out with a bang in my opinion." Tsume girl smirked to which Izuku smiled sheepishly.

"Hai...I just felt so happy at that moment. I couldn't help but stand up, even if I was so tired." They all smiled at the smaller member of the group. "No worries Inja-ojisan." Hiru said casually. "You don't have to explain it. We would all do the same if we won against the son of Endeavor."

"It's Todoroki." They all looked at him questioningly. "His name is Todoroki Shouto. He doesn't like Endeavor, so don't associate the two." Izuku said with as much power as he could muster in his weak body. The five of them nodded with curious or unsure looks.

"So..." Izuku started again. "What happened after my fight?"

"After your reckless fighting, you were brought to me." Izuku tried to turn to the new voice, but found it much harder than he wished. "Don't overexert yourself." The healing hero Recovery Girl stated as she got in Izuku's field of vision. "You had little to no energy to start, so healing your injuries was a bit of a task. You won't be able to move around much for the rest of the day and your limbs will be quite sore, other than that, you're all healed." Izuku smiled to the little lady.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." The small woman nodded with her own frail smile.

"Here, have some candies." She handed some gummy candies to Izuku, to which he gratefully took them.

"Ooooo! Can I have some please?" Surikku asked with is hands opened towards Recovery Girl.

"You get candy if you get healed." The healing hero stated, to which Surikku swiveled around to Hiru.

"Quick, punch me in the face!" Hiru could only stare at his friend with a dull expression as Tsume laughed, Tachiiri giggled, and Hitoshi shook his head.

"Ano..." Izuku got the attention of everyone as he chewed the sweet treats. "What happened with my round. Is the winner of the other round waiting to fight still?" Hitoshi shook his head.

"After the fight between the bird guy and the explosion user, they assessed if you could fight in time, to which the answer was no. After that, they asked Todoroki is he wanted to fight, but he declined, saying how he didn't win. All in all, they decided that the explosion user won by technical forfeit. It's not a real one, but since you can't fight anymore, they just handed him first." Hitoshi finished.

Tsume smiled. "Yeah, you should have seen his face. He was so mad about not being allowed to have a 'true victory' and stuff. The award ceremony is gonna be happening soon, so we were waiting on your recovery to bring you."

"Remember to be careful with him, he can stand, but don't let him walk without support." Recovery Girl admonished. They all nodded.

"Okay, lets get our frail little hermit out of here." Tsume said as she clapped her hands.

"I think we should have people more Izuku's height help him." Hiru put in.

As four of the friends discussed ways to carry Izuku out, Hitoshi leaned in towards the boy in question. "Can we talk after this?" He asked, to which Izuku nodded softly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"And now, we'll begin the award ceremony!' Midnight said as the Coliseum danced with fireworks and streamers, people cheering at the ending lineup of the first year festival.

All the first years were on the ground level, looking towards an area that lit up with smoke and lights. They stared at the final four who all put their hearts into the fight.

On two lower platforms stood Tokoyami and Todoroki, both of which looked proud of themselves for the position they were in, even if they didn't get first.

In the second place spot, the boy who defied all laws of hero society, Midoriya Izuku, who had a crutch under his arm, but nonetheless looked proud and happy at his position.

And in first...

"Wow, look at the blond!" A certain nail user said in between laughs. "He looks like insane asylum escapee!" Dozens of students, even if they were scared of the explosion user, laughed at the insult, finding the face mask, chains, rampant movement, and brick holding him down to tie in together.

Bakugou Katsuki, the shining example of number one.

"Man, I can only wonder how everyone in that hero course deal with him." Hiru said in wonder.

"Oh we don't." Kirishima said with a smile. "We just let him do what he wants. It's easier than actually trying to curb his...eccentric attitude." Hiru smirked.

"And now for the medals, being presented by this man..."

 **"HA HA HA"** A deep voice said at the roof of the coliseum, letting everyone know who it was. The crowd cheered as they recognized the familiar and heroic laugh.

"Our very own...All Might!/ **I am here with the medals!** " The two heroes said at the same time, much to All Might's chagrin and Midnight's apology.

All Might took up the medals from Midnight and approached the two third place students first.

 **"Congratulations, Tokoyami. You sure are strong"** The hero said proudly.

"You are took kind." Tokoyami said humbly as the medal was placed around his neck.

 **"However, in order to be strong verses different types, you must not rely only on your quirk. If you train your strength more, you'll have more options when you fight."** All Might hugged his student before packing away, leaving Tokoyami to think about his own abilities.

All Might approached Todoroki, who looked...different. There wasn't that icy edge in his eye that All Might was used to seeing. It was like it was melted away, leaving a livelier, different student he had never met before.

He could only imagine what Midoriya had said to the boy during their fight. If it got the boy to use his left side, which he swore off of, then it must've been something important. **"Todoroki, you've shown great skill today, and also used your left side today. Is there a reason?"** He asked.

Todoroki peered up to the podium above him. "During my match with Midoriya, he told me something I had long forgotten...but thanks to him, I was able to remember not only who I want to be, but who I am." Todoroki gave what almost looked like a smile as All Might draped the medal over his neck and hugged him.

 **"You have quite a lot of power, and I'm sure that with enough focus, you'll be a great hero, I have no doubt, Todoroki."** All Might released the student from his soft grip and peered up at his next medal of honor.

Midoriya Izuku, who had been staring at him the whole time.

Making his way to the stand, he stared down at the much smaller boy, who had a crutch under his right arm, his blade strapped around his waist, and a look of fire in his tired eyes. **"Midoriya, not only did you surprise everyone here, but me as well. You've proven that you can be quite a hero, despite not having a quirk."**

Izuku closed his eyes. "I'm just try to show the world that just because I don't have a quirk, doesn't mean I'll give up." He stared All Might right in the eyes, conviction swimming in his green pools. "I'll become a hero, not only for myself and for the people I can save, but for every child, regardless if they have a weak quirk or none at all. I'll be there to show them that they can be a hero, because if I can, then what's stopping them from putting the in work as well."

All Might nodded happily, getting the idea immediately and placed the medal over Midoriya's head. **"Dear boy, you have shown me that you truly are capable of amazing things, regardless of what you may or may not have."** All Might gave the boy a megawatt smile. **"You may just be what this world needs in the coming future, and I look forward to seeing you out there as a pro."**

Izuku looked up at the hero with a bit of surprise, but it quickly turned into a smile, nodding achingly to the number one. All Might leaned in a gave the boy a soft hug, as to not jostle the bandages currently wrapped around the boy. As he got closer to nobody else could hear him, he place his mouth close to Izuku's ear. **"I'm sorry for ever trying to push my problem onto you. You are not me when I was younger...you are much stronger."** Izuku's eye widened in shock as All Might pulled away from him, the valiant hero winking to him before walking up to the final student.

All Might went up to the winner of the tournament, finding the setup for Bakugou to be a bit much. Tearing the mouthpiece off the boy, he waited for the boy say something about his victory in the Festival.

"All Might...first place like this...isn't worth anything!" Bakugou yelled, his face looking amazing in All Might's opinion.

"Even if the world recognizes it, if I don't recognize it myself, then it's trash!" Bakugou then turns his head to face Izuku down below him. "I still need to beat Deku! And prove that he's the nobody that I know he is!" Bakugou yelled angrily.

"I apologize, Bakugou." Izuku said, getting everyone's attention, even All Might and Midnight. "I was unable to face you in combat because of my match with Todoroki. He was quite the opponent. Perhaps we can face each other on another day, when I'm back at full strength." Izuku said calmly.

"Hell no you piece of shit! I need to beat you here, so everyone can see how weak you are!" Bakugou then went on a rant about worthless nobodies and how they were trash, but luckily, All Might silenced the blond with the award.

Izuku looked up at Bakugou with defiance. People like Bakugou would never accept his dream as possible, would never accept the idea of a quirkless hero. It was his job to prove naysayers wrong, and show who and what he could be. He turned his head a fraction and smiled up at All Might. If he could convince the number one hero of his dreams, then maybe completing something like that wasn't impossible.

Prove to everyone who believed in him and everyone who didn't, that Midoriya Izuku could be a hero, and he could do it all without a quirk. Today was a great example, and he hoped he would have more opportunities like this in the future, just to show what he could do. Izuku listened as the fireworks went off in commemoration of the finale to the tournament, Katsuki screaming through the medal still, and everyone in the crowds cheering at this years unexpected outcomes.

He smiled down at his silver medal. It wasn't number one, but hell, at least he was pretty damn close today.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Alright! Got through a few things.

To start off, Bakugou and Izuku will be having a fight later on to let both of them finally settle differences, but not right now. I am just going to come out and say that Izuku would loose, even with all his training. He needs more diversity, which he will receive later.

All Might finally understands Izuku, which helps tie them together in a better way, not as possible master and successor, but as agreeable friends, despite the age difference. All Might will play a role in Izuku's life, but not as the user and inheritor of One for All.

There is a few more things to finish up in this arc before I move on, but it will not include much before moving forward.

Warning! Hiatus ensuing. I have finished my year at University and will take a break on this story in the future. Not now, but coming soon. I don't want to, but I have ten hour work shifts six days a week now, so I am hating life, just wanted to clarify.

Anyway, I hope you liked this short little chapter, please comment or like the story and please be creative and comeu p with your own stroies to add to FAnfiction to keep this trend alive.

Until next time, see ya!


	23. Chapter 23: Unagi

Alright! Final Chapter to the General Course Arc! Hope you have enjoyed this part of my story so far, as there is going to be more in the future. Don't be scare, I will get rid of this wonderful story so easily.

I have more to say after this chapter, but I will just give you a few words. No the story will ot be discontinued, just a short Hiatus after this chapter is over. Please bare with a few months of no chapters. I have to work 50 hours a week now, give a man a break.

Anyway lets get into the story!

*Warning: Contains a moment of shounen-ai. Don't like, then skip or just not read the story.

*I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its Characters. Any OCs are my ideas, so please no stealing or I will reap your soul.*

 **Chapter 23: Unagi**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku made his way out of the school with so many thoughts running through his head.

With the sun setting on such a crazy and important day, there was still so many things he had yet to answer. Did he do good enough? Will he be able to go into the Hero Course? Did his actions today put him on the right path? He knew that his dream was far fetched, but he was still hopeful that he would move up like Principal Nezu said.

As he made his way out of the school, he found more praise than he ever expected, dozens of students congratulating him on his hard work and his skills during the Festival. He got more than enough encouragement from a lot of them, but could tell that some people were bitter about his placement in the tournament, obviously jealous, but he didn't say anything about it to any of them. It wasn't his business to make them strong, just to hopefully inspire them to get strong as well.

Passing through the UA gates, he sighed in relief at the lack of media. They were all probably tired from earlier today, and would try to get some statements out of students on Monday or over the weekend.

"Izuku." The curly haired boy peered to his side and saw a familiar purple haired boy leaning against the wall.

"Hitoshi? I thought you went home already." Izuku said as he tilted his head in confusion.

Hitoshi shrugged his shoulder as he pushed off the wall. "Well, I was going to head out, but I didn't want to leave you behind in such a poor state." Hitoshi smirked as he gestured to Izuku's still bandaged and tired body.

Izuku sighed. "Hitoshi, you don't need to protect me, I can take care of myself. You should head home before it gets dark." Izuku said he crutched his way over to the other boy.

"I know that, but you can't fault me for wanting to make sure you get home alright. After all, there are people who were none too pleased with your actions today." Hitoshi said as he got alongside the smaller boy.

"If they don't like that I want to be a hero then I'll ignore them. Just like everyone else who tried to spit on my dreams." Izuku said stubbornly.

Hitoshi raised his hands in mock defense. "Okay, I get it, but I still want to make sure you're okay...and besides, we still need to talk."

Izuku stiffened in his spot, remembering the promise he made to his friend. He really didn't want to talk about that, not at this moment of weakness, but sadly he owed it to Hitoshi. "Okay...just not in public, lets go to my house, where nobody can hear us, okay?" Hitoshi nodded and smiled to the smaller boy.

"Lead the way, Izuku."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The bus ride and walk that followed to Izuku's home was somewhat uneventful, not very many people being out with the sun setting on the day.

Izuku lead his friend to his apartment and brought him up the stairs, where he fumbled with his keys before entering the little place he called home. Opening the door, Izuku crutched his way in, trying not to make too much noise. He wasn't sure if his Kaa-san was asleep.

"Izuku, is that you?" Never mind.

"H-Hai Kaa-san, it's me." He said down the small hallway.

Hitoshi could only stare as a plump little woman rounded the corner and began to congratulate Izuku, jumping up and down as she retold everything she saw, and how amazing he was during the first two rounds and then in the ring.

"I'm so proud of you Izuku. After you're all healed up, we are going to spend all of tomorrow celebrating! We can- oh, I'm sorry, but who's this?" She asked as she finally took notice of Hitoshi, who smiled to the little lady.

"Hello Midoriya-san, my name is Shinso Hitoshi. I'm a friend of Izuku's from school." He bowed to her.

"Oh you're Shinso-san! So you're the one that used that brainwashing on those other students, right?" Hitoshi nodded. "Well congratulations to you as well. Both of you got really far in the Festival, so I hope both you and my son get into the Hero Course." Hitoshi smiled.

"That's the plan, though I thank you for the encouragement." He said respectfully.

Izuku's Kaa-san nodded. "I must say, you're much different from what Izuku described you as." Hitoshi found his attention turned to Izuku who used his good arm to try to cut off his mother.

"Oh, what did Izuku describe me as?"

"Well, that you're mysterious, very tall, but that's not far off, kind of blunt, and also that you're cold at times, but that you have a good heart." Inko said with a soft smile. "He also said you liked cats a lot. I don't know if you know this, but Izuku's first encounter with a cat was really cute, he-"

"Okay Kaa-san, I think that's enough." Izuku said as he got in between her and Hitoshi, who he could tell was about to pry into his personal life. Izuku then herded Hitoshi into his room and slammed the door, sighing with relief.

"Izuku, I'll have dinner ready soon. There's plenty here, so ask your friend if he would like any." His Kaa-san said through the door.

"Hai, Kaa-san." Izuku said as he put down the crutch and sat on his bed, laying back with a groan.

"Your Kaa-san seems really nice, I can see where you get it from." Izuku shot up from his back, his face become a few shades of red at the small, but surprisingly meaningful compliment.

 ***WARNING, soft fluff ahead***

"Listen, Izuku...about what happened in the waiting room." Izuku looked at the ground. His power and confidence where nowhere to be found, only his shy and uncertain characteristics poking through the years of suppression. "It's just...well." Hitoshi trailed off.

"I...I understand, Hitoshi." Izuku said softly. "I just hope that it doesn't affect our friendship."

"It won't Izuku." Izuku sighed in slight relief as he stood up slowly. While he was happy that his friend would remain close, he also felt disappointment. He knew it was a very low possibility that Hitoshi would feel the same way, but he was hopeful. At least he could still have the other boy as a friend, even if it didn't evolve from that.

"I'm sorry about that, Hitoshi." Izuku said timidly. "I'll make sure to not try anything like that again... I was just being-" Izuku found his chin being pulled up by thin fingers, his emerald eyes meeting those of purple, which were swimming with emotion.

Before Izuku could say anything else, he found a pair of warm lips on his own, the soft pressure being one of the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. He felt his body shiver at the sensation on his lips, even if it was something so simple and chaste.

He felt a pair of arms wrap their way around his waist and back, pulling him closer into the warmth of the contact. Izuku closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Hitoshi. He felt like his body was on fire from the heat the flowed through his body, but he didn't feel at all overwhelmed by the very welcome feeling.

Izuku soon found the energy to hold himself up fail and he fell back, pulling the skinny boy with him and landing back on his bed. Hitoshi pulled away as soon as they made contact with the comforter, but the two stayed in the embrace, staring into each other's eyes with affection.

"I...Is this okay, Izuku?" Hitoshi asked breathlessly, to which Izuku smiled and softly pecked Hitoshi on the nose.

"Hai." That was all that needed to be said, but both boys found the word to mean everything at that moment.

The two held each other in the awkward embrace, Izuku not having the energy or heart to tell Hitoshi that he was a bit too heavy on his chest. Hitoshi's legs dangled off the edge of the bed, but he didn't want to ruin the sappy moment either. The two just cuddled closer, Izuku burrowing into the other boy as he held firm with all the energy he could muster.

"So..." Izuku said softly as he pulled his eyes up to meet Hitoshi's. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Izuku asked cutely. Hitoshi smiled.

"Dinner sounds wonderful."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The next two days were...different for Midoriya Izuku.

First off, his relationship with his close friend, Shinso, had evolved into something new, despite the lack of time the two of them had been together.

He didn't know why he felt the attraction for the other boy, but he did, and he couldn't find it in his heart to complain, especially with the fact that Shinso felt the same. It was something out of a fairy tale, or a book.

Next was another matter... the media.

 _UA's Sport's Festival had a major turn when a General Student by the name of Midoriya Izuku took the final round by storm, securing second place and defeating the son of the number two hero, Endeavor. What surprised the whole stadium was the boy's declaration of his lack of quirk, meaning that a quirkless student had defeated dozens of hero course student and some of UA's greatest... all without a quirk._

 _Click*_

 _Should Midoriya Izuku be allow to attend UA at all, let alone be pushed into the Hero Course like he wanted? While the boy has impressive skills, what kind of message would this send to the world if a quirkless boy not only attended one of the most prestigious schools of Japan, but also as a hero in training?_

 _Click*_

 _Should Midoriya Izuku be allowed to wield a blade at all? The boy showed impressive talent with the traditional katana, but should such a dangerous item be wielded by a quirkless individual?_

 _Click*_

 _Celebrations and Protests have broken out all over Japan, many people either cheering or condemning the idea of Midoriya Izuku become a hero at the school of UA. Fights have also broken out when these two parties have met in the streets, the quirkless community of Japan pushing full support behind a boy like Midoriya Izuku. We go live to a few people who wanted to express their opinions about Midoriya Izuku._

 _"If that brat becomes a hero, then everything will collapse. How will current heroes fell knowing that someone without a true power is their technical equal? There will be chaos!"_

 _"I'm glad that someone like Midoriya is doing what he believes. I wish I had his courage and determination, that way I could have tried to be a hero as well, even with such a useless quirk."_

 _"I put full support behind Midoriya. My kid wants to be a hero just like him. If that boy manages to do it, then he'll prove to my son that just because he doesn't have a quirk doesn't mean he should give up."_

 _Click*_

 _Midoriya Izuku-_

 _Click*_

 _UA Fesitval uproar of a quirkless-_

 _Click*_

 _quirkless swordsman_

 _Click*_

 _Chances of being a hero are slim._

 _Click off*_

Yeah, he wasn't prepared for how much media was focused on him, trying to get interviews or talk to him about his blade or his fighting style. Some were even trying to poke into his home life and find out personal details. He understood it was their job but they were incredibly overbearing.

While the media was a problem, he also wasn't prepared for common people.

Izuku was always swamped by people now, trying to ask questions on where he learned to fight and how he was so strong. Some even came at him with their groping hands and tried to either pull his hair or snip it with scissors. He was nice to many degrees, but he was still uncomfortable by so much unwanted touching, forcing him to run away from the masses or people that followed with their phones out to get pictures.

But if there was one thing about all of it that he did like, it was meeting other kids...kids without a quirk.

A father brought his son to meet him while his Kaa-san and himself were eating a celebration dinner at a nice restaurant. The restaurant owners were going to throw them out, but Izuku asked them not to.

He looked at the six year old child, who held a handmade doll of...him! It even had a painted curved stick as his katana!. Turns out that the boy begged for a toy of him after seeing him on TV, and his mother had a needle based quirk she used for sewing. He was only on TV for one day and people were making toys of him. It made him a bit dizzy, but he felt firm and gave good words to the hopeful child.

The same words that Bushido Blade told him, that all he needed was a good heart and a good mind, then a body to carry it to where it needed to go. Izuku also whispered to the father about his own training and if he wanted his son to be a hero, then he would have to train very hard in a fighting style.

The father thanked him, telling him how his son gave up after learning he was quirkless, that Izuku was an inspiration to him. Izuku wished the two well and they left, a child meeting his hero and getting encouragement to move forward. Izuku was happy that he could do what others failed to do.

Move others to follow in his footsteps, and that child was not the only one that he inspired that weekend.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku walked out of his apartment with a small yawn. He had been up a bit late last night, trying to catch up his strength after being forced to relax by his Kaa-san. He didn't want to get soft, but she told him that he had to wait two days or two weeks. It was obvious what he went with.

Izuku opened his eyes to see the rising sun, but was met with several screens pointed in his face.

"Midoriya, what do you say about the quirkless protests regarding your activities at the Festival?"

"Midoriya Izuku, is your weapon registered?"

"What do you plan to do after trying to get into the hero course?"

"Midoriya-san, do you have any love interests?"

Izuku backed away from the crowd of people. He could easily jump off the ledge of the walkway and get to the main floor, but there were plenty more cars and people waiting for him there too.

Izuku sighed. He would have to negotiate.

"Listen." He stated powerfully. The camera all focused on his face and everyone grew silent, wanting to record his next sentence. "If you wish to speak to me, please do not disturb the other people who live in the apartment complex. Should we schedule, I would be willing to do an interview with one of you, not some or all, one. I still have class to worry about and my daily training, so I cannot talk with each and every one of you as you ask the same questions. Do you understand?" Izuku saw some of them nod, but it quickly turned into a fight on who would get the interview.

"Wait, I know who I can talk to for the interview, you." He gestured to the lady near the front, the same woman who was trying to get in everyone's face on the first week of school.

The woman's eyes sparkled, obviously happy with his choice. "Don't worry, Midoriya-san, I'll make sure to ask the right question that everyone wants to know about. Thank you for the opportunity." The woman turned and childishly pulled her eyelid down at the rest of the media crews, who were complaining not only about the choice, but by the fact that they forced to follow the requests of a child.

"Hey, where did Midoriya-san go?" One of them pointed out, to which everyone looked to the spot he once was at, only air filling the space.

They stared around in wonder and disbelief, not seeing the curly haired boy slip onto the roof and jump away.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku pushed open the door to his class, immediately noticing everyone's eyes go right to him. Izuku looked to his teacher with a sheepish expression. "I apologize for being late, Tetsuki-sensei. There were some people at my home that had more than enough questions about myself." He stated.

Tetsuki-sensei nodded. "I understand Midoriya. The media has increased their efforts with many students these past couple of days. However." She turned to him with a cool expression in her eyes. "I have been asked to send you to the Principal's office as soon as you arrive to class. I trust you understand the situation." Izuku controlled his features, but internally, his mind was jogging around itself at the possibilities that await him.

"I understand Tetsuki-sensei, thank you." Izuku turned to make his way out.

"Midoriya, before you go, I have one thing to tell you. Don't give up. No matter what happens, I trust that your resolve to push forward remains with you." Izuku nodded.

As he left out the door, he cast a look over everyone in the class. Most seemed to have dulled expressions of uncaring or jealousy, but a several had looks of wonder and respect.

Izuku caught the sight of his friends, all of which had positive expressions on their faces. Izuku lingered of Hitoshi a bit longer before giving the boy a smile and leaving out the door.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Midoriya-san, please come in!" The small scarred principal said happily. "I saw that you weren't in your class when the bell rang, so I asked Tetsuki to have you come in if and when you arrived." Izuku nodded to the diminutive but brilliant head of UA.

"I tried to get here sooner, but people kept stopping me on the way over here. Had I known that I would get the amount of attention I did then I would have left thirty minutes earlier instead of the twenty I planned." Izuku bowed his head.

"You are quite humble and respectful, Midoriya-san, both are great traits of a respectable hero...which is why I brought you in today. Tea?" The principal offered, to which he poured into two cups before Izuku could accept or deny.

Izuku remained silent as he was offered the chair across the mammal man, his body tense from the small but unbearable wait of the principal drinking a long sip of the bitter drink.

The man set the cup down and stared right at Izuku. "I told you before the year started that many opportunities would come for you to join the Hero Course, but I never expected you to use the very first one to get everyone's attention Midoriya-san." The principal laughed. "Not only have you shown amazing skill, but you have brought a whole wave of new ideas not only here, but all over Japan. The media is still spinning in circles about your achievements during the Festival!"

Izuku felt a bit sheepish from the high amount of praise, especially coming from someone like Principal Nezu of UA.

*Sip* "The reason I brought you in here, Midoriya-san, is that you've shown me what I knew over a month ago, that you deserve to be in the Hero Course." Izuku's eyes widened, his heart racing at the words that flowed out of the small man's maw. The screen popped up on Nezu's desk, showing Izuku in several scenes like the cliffs, the mine field, the second round, and his fights with the three hero course students he beat.

"Courage, strength, resolve, passion, intelligence, creativity, and most of all, discipline. While I don't push for that last one too often, you showed that you can regulate yourself in a way that most of the people at UA can't. Despite wielding a weapon as deadly as many quirks, you only used it when completely necessary, and never used it to harm someone in any way or form, other than holding Shiozaki or cutting Bakugou's hand, which was a smart and decisive move."

"You are powerful in your own right, and have proven not only to me, but to almost every other teacher here at UA that you belong in the Hero Course, Midoriya-san. With a spot opened up, Aizawa Shouto has requested that you be in his class. I hope that this is alright with you." Izuku couldn't trust his words, so he only nodded.

He felt like tearing up, but he withheld.

He did it, he managed to prove that he was good enough, and now he could take the next step towards being the hero he's wanted to be. "Thank you, Principal Nezu. I promise that I won't fail you or any of the teachers who believe in me." The small man chuckled as he poured himself some more tea.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, and neither will your teachers."

"I just have one question. What about Shinso, Shinso Hitoshi of Class 1-C?" Izuku stated. "He also did very well in the exams, and scored top eight for the tournament." Nezu nodded.

"Yes, I've seen your relationship with Shinso-san, Midoriya-san." Izuku eyes widened, wondering how he knew. "I know that you two are friends, and that you hope that he also got into the hero course." Izuku mentally sighed. It looks like the Principal didn't know.

"I cannot say why Shinso-san didn't get into the Hero Course, but because of his strong placement in the Festival, I will be sending a him a document about his performance, as well as ways to improve himself and what his weaknesses are so he can learn to combat them." Nezu said happily as he poured more tea. "I personally have high hopes that he will take those notes to heart and jump into a hero class alongside yourself."

Izuku nodded to the Principal. "Thank you Principal Nezu. I want to make sure that he also gets into the Hero Course, along with all my other friends. It's just that he did very well for himself and I was concerned."

"I understand Midoriya-san. Now, how about I introduce you to your new classmates?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

 **Arc Complete**

Hey everyone! I finished this part of Will of the Mind, Way of the Sword. I am really happy with how things have been and I hope that those who have enjoyed it thus far are excited about what I can possibly bring to the table.

For one, there will be a short Hiatus. A few months to catch up on work from school and my job. I know, sad, but this story is not over. Not after all the work I have put into it.

The next arc I have planned will include Izuku's transition into the Hero Course, as well as some changes he will face in regards to his fighting style, his relationships with characters, and possibly development of other characters.

Some of you have made statements about the other general course students. I will say it plainly that they will be used in some instances and will be friends with Izuku still, but they are not main focuses to the story. I needed characters to have in the general course with Izuku. I hope you understand. And to those who are crurious, I will have some moments of development for Tachiiri. She has a very unique quirk, so it will be fun to expand on her a bit.

Anyway, that's all I have to say. Please continue to support my stories, as I will be posting a new one in the coming future. I just need a break from WMWS so I can expand on other story ideas I have had for a while.

Until Next Time, SEE YA!


End file.
